


Admiration

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Admiration and Understanding [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Angst, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Isshin Taicho, Mentor/Protégé, Slice of Life, Suspense, Tenth Division Isshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 87,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Admiration is the furthest thing from understanding, that was what Aizen told Toshiro. So, does that mean that the person he admired a long time ago isn't someone he understands? Who was the captain of the tenth before him?
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Isshin, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Original Character, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Original Male Character, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: Admiration and Understanding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802941
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bleach: Four Shiba, Bleach: Tenth Division Captain Isshin, Platonic Relationships





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

A soft breeze hung around the tenth division grounds, the stars slowly appearing on the black sky. The atmosphere was calming, soothing to the nerves that had been pushed beyond perhaps what one should normally have to deal with. With having a lieutenant such as Rangiku, the young taicho constantly felt such limits pushed.

Thus, he found himself up on the roof above his quarters that night, instead of inside them. He leaned backwards, the palms of his hands touching the rood. The sky was something that he had always felt an affinity to, even long before Momo had gone to join the academy. He found the stars to be calming to his mind and his soul.

As Toshiro continued to stare up at the night sky, he suddenly felt a blanket draped around his shoulders, his attention suddenly drawn back to reality and realization about how cold it actually was tonight His hands absent mindedly pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders. "Matsumoto."

"That's my name Taicho," the well endowed women smiled, suddenly sitting down next to him, a huge smile on her face.

His teal eyes first darted to her, then back up at the sky. "You didn't have to check up on me, I can very well take care of myself."

"Ehh," Matsumoto placed a finger on her lips. "Taicho wasn't in his room, so I were he might be. Then I figured, he's on the roof again, he might fall asleep there, get cold and become sick."

"I never gave you permission to go into my room," Toshiro commented, irritation in his voice.

"That was mean taicho. You spoke like I was the mother of a pre-teen or a teenager, who suddenly has to worry about their child's privacy because they're growing up. I don't think I'm old enough to be a mother."

"Matsumoto…" the boy made an attempt to remain calm. "Not only are you old enough to be a mother, the idea of you being one with a as much drinking as you do, is actually a very scary thought."

"I guess it is," the women suddenly sighed. "But you know who would make a scary parent? Taicho would."

"Matsumoto…" the young captain rolled his eyes. "I haven't even hit puberty yet and I am far off from thinking about marriage, let alone kids, you should know that."

"Well, taicho, you being a parent is pretty scary," Matsumoto sighed. "However, I was talking about taicho, taicho."

The women waited for a laugh to come, or some sort of response, however, when she found silence greeting her, she turned to look at him, only to find Toshiro's teal eyes suddenly filled with emotions, something rare for the young boy. What she read there was hurt and pain. When his lips finally started moving, which was a few seconds after she looked at him, obviously wanting a response, he choked out something that sounded like, "Taicho? Taicho!"

"Toshiro, I am so sorry… I forgot," Matsumoto's eyes suddenly filled with worry, remembering that she had brought up a taboo subject for the young taicho.

"Its Hitsugaya taicho," the boy grumbled, his voice cracking from the hurt feelings he was still feeling.

"You aren't going to get mad at me for bringing him up?" she sighed.

His response was to stand up, removing the blanket from his shoulders and draping it over one arm. "Just don't bring him up again. I'm going to bed. Good night Matsumoto."

"Goodnight Taicho," Rangiku bit her lip and shook her head at the retreating form.


	2. Matsumoto's Kitten

The day was one of those days, one where a soft breeze blew through soul society, where the sun beat down on ones skin, warming it and causing one to wish to sleep, napping the day away Also, the smell of the Spring air made for such refreshment of the senses, many people had problems not being lazy.

Due to this, captain Isshin, who had his subordinates refer to him by his first name, not last, and his Lieutenant Tomo Atsuo were in no way surprised that their third seat had in fact not come in to work that day. It was a bad habit of hers to spend nice days like this in places away from the office.

While it could be easily stated that Matsumoto Rangiku was a lazy person, she had what mattered in her heart and on the battle field. However, everyone in the tenth division knew that she had the tendency to shirk the paperwork. Many had placed the bet that if she had to ever get a job outside the Gotei Thirteen, she would not last a day.

Normally this laziness and tendency to disappear was no problem, but no one had seen her the night before, which meant she had spent the time away from the division since noon the day before. It was now over twenty-four hours since anyone had seen her, making it prudent that they find her, as to make sure no harm had befallen her.

Isshin was about to send a hell butterfly to his third seat, and also to her childhood friend, the newly appointed captain of the third division. The young man had the knack of almost always knowing where she was, even though she had problems finding him. However, before one butterfly could be sent off, a silvery head stuck itself around the door jamb, giving off its trade mark smile.

"Captain Isshin-san… have you seen Ran-chan? I haven't seen her since two days ago. She isn't mad at me again, is she?"

"Ahh, Gin-kun, I was just about to send a hell butterfly to ask you the same thing," the man smiled, intelligence in his eyes, not to mention a streak of mischievousness that mirrored the younger captains. He indicated for him to take a seat so that they could have a chance to talk.

Ichimaru Gin sat down, his body slightly tense from the familiarity that the captain had used with him. He had known the captain for quite some time now, so it shouldn't have concerned him that the man used such lax of formal etiquette. Plus, it wasn't in Isshin's personality to be anything but informal. The only thing that Gin could think of to explain this off was that this was the same as what he did, except this was done for the exact opposite effect.

"That wasn't the only reason I came though… I was wondering why you volunteered to be part of the captaincy testing?" the young man tilted his head with curiosity.

"Ahh… that," Isshin set the brush he was using down. "Do I need any other reason except for the fact that you've been a good friend of Ran-chan's?"

"That is a nice reason, but one really didn't know if I was the right person for the job," the fox-faced taicho smiled.

"Ahh, well, Rangiku is not the only one who rather knows you, though I say that she and Aizen have had a much longer time to get to know you. I think personally from what I've seen, how you care for Ran-chan, you would make a great captain," the second command suddenly smirked, speaking up for his captain.

"Speaking of Ran-chan… "Isshin suddenly smirked. "She still hasn't learned to mask her reiatsu!"

At this statement, Isshin suddenly moved towards the doorway, hiding himself from view. Atsuo shook his head at his captain's actions, knowing that only certain kinds of results would occur when this scenario happened. "What is the point of masking ones reiatsu when we are supposed to be allies?"

"Good practice for when hollows are around," the goat bearded man laughed.

"Says the man who has everyone call him by his first name instead of last," the lieutenant muttered under his breath as Isshin moved his finger to his lips for the two others to be quite.

That was when Matsumoto came barreling through the door, excitement written all over her face. Isshin instantly leapt at her, "My daughter Ran-chan is home! Give daddy a big hug!"

As the man went to give her a hug from behind, Rangiku brought her left elbow backwards and into his child hard. Gin's smile twitched for a few seconds, for multiple reasons, partially due to his protectiveness of his childhood friend and also for the fact that the blow had to have hurt. However, he couldn't help but chuckle at the scenario, as that was his personality, to find humor in such things.

Matsumoto folded her arms around her ample chest. "Old man Isshin needs to stop his sneak attacks, I am not his daughter… oh… captain, I apologize for hitting you."

"Yes… we really don't have to worry about our third seat Rangiku being accosted, that is for sure, as she has the reflexes of a cat," Atsuo shook his head, straitening his papers as he did so.

"I'm there to protect Ran-chan, so why would she need to worry," came Gin's voice, protesting what the man had stated.

"Ichimaru," Matsumoto suddenly growled in irritation, as if she took his words to mean she was weak and needed to be protected. She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing some of the tension in his body to leave.

"I only meant Rangiku," he started to clarify what he meant, "that I don't like it that men, especially older ones, flirt with you just because you're pretty."

The last word caused Matsumoto to suddenly pull away and place her hands on the back of the chair. "Pretty… I thought you liked me for other reasons then everyone else. I don't know, because I'm possibly smart?"

"Ran-chan has no brain," came the sudden reply from the younger taicho, which caused the other in the room to snort out a laugh from where he was sitting, Isshin having already moved back to his desk. The lieutenant raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Matsumoto, who had only been slightly upset before, suddenly shook Gin by is shoulders. "Ichimaru Gin!"

"I like Matsumoto Rangiku because…" Gin paused, thinking of the right words to say.

"You can't think of it," she hissed, continuing to shake the silver haired man.

"I like you because you know when people aren't feeling good and try to cheer them up," came his final reply," He also muttered under his breath so only she could hear him. "Ran-chan also makes the bad feelings go away."

"I'm sorry… thank you," Rangiku suddenly went back to hugging him around the neck.

"So, Rangiku, why were you missing the last couple of days?" the lieutenant suddenly asked.

"Oh… I found something absolutely adorable," she smiled.

"New clothes?" Isshin suddenly chuckled, causing the others to stare at him. "What, that is typically what she calls adorable."

"No. It's white, small and has green eyes," the young woman smiled, snuggling closer to her childhood friend.

"A kitten," Gin suddenly laughed. "You know you captain won't let you keep it… mine won't either."

"Who says? Kittens grow into cats that can catch mice," Isshin grinned. "Unless they are cats like our Rangiku who prefer to nap all day."

"Taicho," Matsumoto shook her head smiling. "What I found isn't a cat… I have to say… one could liken him to a kitten, though he wouldn't be please with the comparison."

"So our Ran-chan's grown up and found a boyfriend? Daddy's so proud," came the ecstatic reply of Isshin, not to mention the re-tensing up of Gin.

"I am not a pedophile!" Matsumoto snapped. "He reminds me of Gin actually."

"How so?" came her friends reply.

"Well… it is rather hard to explain," she pouted. "I just feel a similar feeling like I did when Gin was a child, except… more so. I kind of got attached to the little guy. He's also special, like Gin was as a child. I don't know how to really explain it otherwise."

"How exactly did you come to find… this kid," Atsuo asked, folding his arms in front of him.

"About that… yesterday I was out patrolling one of the areas b the wall, where they sell stuff. That's when I saw this small kid being bullied by the shop keeper. They dropped his change on the counter and he couldn't reach it. I mean, the guy did it as if the kid was some sort of untouchable."

"You did say that he had white hair and green eyes," the captain commented, shaking his head, knowing that certain things people looked down upon.

"That isn't a reason to treat him like that," Ran's voice was livid, but defiantly not at her superior.

"You know as well as I Matsumoto, that people like myself are seen as jinxes for our looks," Gin commented suddenly, continuing to smile.

"Still… I hate it when people do that, so… I made sure that stall manager knew I wasn't pleased. Unfortunately, the kid got knocked over."

"The shop keeper did something that cruel to the kid," Isshin frowned. "Sometimes I wonder if the problems out there are due to us living in two different worlds, or their lack of ability to put certain issues like looks aside."

"Ahh… actually," Rangiku put a finger to her mouth, trying to give the impression that she was rather innocent about the whole thing. "See, he turned around and crashed into me, then fell and hit his head on the counter. I told him to not cry about it and learn to stand up for himself."

"Ran-chan," Gin suddenly sing-songed. "Are you sure he wasn't crying from embarrassment of getting a face plant in your rack?" This caused the woman to let go of him and back away, a frown on her face, closely followed by a smack on the back of the head. "I was right though that was how he got knocked over?"

"Yes," Matsumoto muttered," I don't know why he would be embarrassed."

"I believe," Isshin suddenly spoke up, a slight smirk on his face. "That some people would be embarrassed by that. When Ran-chan gets children of her own, she can embarrass them that way just like I embarrass her now!"

The young woman however choose to ignore him. "He's equivalent to a seven or eight year old," she suddenly commented. "Which was why I left him a letter to get into the academy."

"What? Came two male voices from behind desks.

Gin frowned. "Ran-chan, they don't even let nobles into the academy that young."

"Which is why I wrote him the letter and the pass to get through the gate," she smiled.

"That won't work," the lieutenant frowned. "It's not a good enough reason… they'll send him back. We can't just send them every stray that we find; they have to pass a test."

"These are really special circumstances though," Ran snapped. "The kid is already being contacted by his zampakuto and he's freezing the old lady that he considers his grandmother to death at night. He's a danger to those around him, not to mention himself."

Isshin then stood up, heading towards the door. "I believe I will be taking a late night stroll. Care to accompany me Gin?"

"Isn't that away from your usual walking route captain?" his lieutenant asked.

"Don't worry. I am going to make sure the kid makes it to the academy safely and gets entered," the man gave a small smile.

"I need to speak with Ran-chan," Gin gave a half smile as the man disappeared through the door. They noticed that he also removed his captain's cloak and placed it under his arm so it couldn't be identified as such.

**M**

Hitsugaya Toshiro was lost, stubborn and lost. He had gotten through the gate just by telling the giant that he had a pass to get through. Now, he was wandering the streets, trying to follow the woman's hand scribbled map to get to the academy. Unfortunately, the map was very bad, as it was just a circle and general locations.

The stubborn part came from the fact that he didn't want to show the letter she had scribbled to them either. The letter was legible, but the messiness of the handwriting made it seem like he had been given his note by a child, which if anyone saw it, they might in fact turn him away. The fear of killing his grandmother ran through his heart deeply, causing him to keep up with his stubbornness.

Unfortunately, this had led to him walking around for a full day, non stop, causing his feet to become blistered and swollen. Even being the active child he was, he had gone overboard in what he could do, causing him to start walking with a slight limp. He moved around, until the sun had almost gone down. That was when someone finally noticed that he rather looked out of place.

"Kid… what are you doing out this late at night," the man stated.

"I am supposed to be going to the academy," the boy muttered.

"Do you even know where the academy is?" the man suddenly laughed.

"I am sure I can find it on my own," Toshiro frowned at the man.

"Yes, well I can't let you do that, as letting a child wander around would rather be a threat to security," the man narrowed his eyes. "Anyways what business do you have at the academy?"

"First… how can a _kid_ be a threat to security? Second, I am going to the academy to take the test and join," Toshiro stated, only to get the man suddenly laughing extremely hard at him.

"Kid, you're to young to enter the academy," the man tried giving him a serious look.

Toshiro glanced at the ground, suddenly holding up the two pieces of paper. "A shingami wrote me these passes to the academy."

The man picked up the papers, trying not to laugh even harder. He glanced them over, shaking his head. "How do I know that these are legit?"

"The woman was a bimbo… I think anyone would recognize her if they saw her," the boy stated.

The man suddenly stopped laughing, his face filled with shock. "Did you just call a woman a bimbo?"

"Yes," the boy commented, crossing his arms in frustration. "Its better then the other thing that I could have said to describe her."

"And that would happen to be?" the man frowned at him, not realizing where this was going.

Toshiro then sighed. "She had really, really big boobs, bigger then any that someone should normally have."

The man then turned pale, "I can't believe that you said something worse… a kid your age shouldn't know such words."

"I am smart for my age. Also, I wouldn't have said the second if you hadn't asked what could be worse," the boy commented.

"I should really wash your mouth out brat," the man snapped.

"You should wash your mouth out," Toshiro suddenly gave the man a scowl that had a glint of knowing something the man didn't. "All one did was harass me about the academy instead of telling me how to get there."

"Ahh, about that," the man started, giving full instructions to the academy and handing back the passes. Toshiro then took off, getting out of eyesight before he heard the man suddenly yell, realizing he had been tricked. He then took off running away from the man, off towards the academy, quickly getting out of sight of the man, but unfortunately making things worse for his feet.

When he finally arrived at the doors, he glanced around, quite surprised at the immense size of the place, wondering where he should go and who to talk too. That was however, when he heard someone call out, "Shiro-chan?"

This caused him to glance around, suddenly seeing Momo come hurtling towards him, a couple of her classmates close on her heels. One of them spoke up, "Hinamori-chan, who is the little boy?"

"He's Hitsugaya Toshiro. Grandmother raised the two of us together," she commented, trying to kindly brush them off so she could talk to the young boy.

"Ahh… so he's your little brother," the other girl commented, causing him to flinch. However, he flinched even more at what she said next. "He is so adorable!"

"Shiro-chan, what are you doing here?" she suddenly asked, putting aside trying to get rid of the other girls.

"It's Hitsugaya," he muttered, a tad bit miffed.

"Remember, I told you I would call you that when you joined the academy," she suddenly commented. Her face then creased in a frown. "Toshiro… if that is why you're here, you're too young to join the academy. Go home."

"No. I'm going to join," Toshiro stubbornly folded his arms across his chest.

"But grandmother will be lonely without you there," Momo sighed, striking a hurt spot with him."

"You left us alone, plus she can take care of herself," The young boy suddenly wished he had taken the time to look his childhood friend in the face, as her hand came smacking across his face hard.

"You can tend to be mean to me, but I won't accept you talking about grandmother like she doesn't have feelings Shiro-chan," Momo frowned. "They won't even let someone as young as you take the test. It is too dangerous."

This caused his eyes to darken, and his mouth to open suddenly. However, he found himself suddenly yanked off his feet. "I caught you!"

"You again?" Toshiro grumbled, not to please with being held as far above the ground as he was.

"I really need to wash your mouth out, those words one said and the way you guiled your way out of me marching you straight back to the wall!" the man stated.

"What exactly did he say?" Momo suddenly had a shocked look in her eyes.

"He said… what he said should not be repeated in front of young ladies," the shingami suddenly commented. That was when the current head of the academy walked over to all of them.

"May I ask what is going on?" the man frowned, glaring at Toshiro.

"This brat told me that someone wrote him a letter to get him into the academy," the shingami holding onto his collar shook the boy hard. "He also has a really fowl mouth and is devious."

"You're the one who walked into letting me walk away from you," Toshiro muttered.

"Just take him back to where he came from," the head rubbed his forehead.

"Wait… it is late, at Shiro-chan is like a brother to me. He could stay the night with me in the dorms and then I can walk him back in the morning," Momo suddenly protested.

"I… you do know him Hinamori-san?" the man asked. "I don't see a problem with that, but there is no way that I can admit a child to the academy."

"And why not," came a third voice. A man with a goat beard stepped out of the blue.

"Ahh… Isshin," the headmaster narrowed his eyes, none the bit happy about the situation.

"I believe that I can handle this matter," the man stated to the shingami, who set Toshiro down, then hurried off, away from everyone, rather in a huffed mood. The man then turned to the head master. "Could you and I talk to the side for a moment?"

The two men walked off, Isshin noticing that the boy eyed him, curiosity evident, but more evident was his outward wariness. The captain then turned to the head master. "Why is it that one won't put him into the academy? My third seat wrote him a letter this morning."

The head master suddenly raised his eyebrows. "So the papers he was carrying were legit? Even so, I can't just let him in."

"Rangiku told me that the boy has a very high level of reiatsu," Isshin suddenly commented.

"One is taking that drunkard's word," the head master commented. "I can't let someone that young in."

"Let's just say, his reiatsu was killing of his grandmother. Even if one doesn't enter him into the academy, at least test him. And even if he fails the test, keep him around," Isshin commented, ignoring the comment.

"I can't believe a child would posses such a strong reiatsu," the man snapped at the captain. "Just because you are the rank that you are…"

"He is though staying tonight?" Isshin suddenly asked, speaking suddenly loud enough for all to hear. He saw the boy turn pale at what he said at the second part. "I am quite sure that one will find out tonight the results of not letting him join the academy. Take my word for it."

"I don't really care," the man shook his head, then walked over to Momo. "He can stay tonight, but that is it."

"Hai headmaster," she commented, then as she watched Isshin walk away, she muttered under his breath. "What did that man mean by finding out tonight?"

"Nothing except child's tales," the man stated, glaring at the young boy.


	3. Frozen Night

After the three girls had gotten leave of the headmaster, Toshiro again glanced around the front courtyard to the academy, his eyes trying to take in everything that he could see, however, to his dismay, Hinamori took it into her own incentive to take him to the dorms, end of story. He felt himself being pulled off of his feet, which still hurt from wandering around all day. Not to mention she had grabbed his hand like he was a toddler.

He tried to keep up with Momo, which normally he would have been able to pass her. However, he instead found after a couple of steps, his legs giving away and him crashing down onto the ground, his knees hitting hard. She still held onto his hand, so she was almost pulled down as well. Instead, she ended up turning around on him, an upset look still in her eyes.

"You don't need to treat me like a child," were the first words that came out of his mouth as he hissed in pain as the dirt ground into the cuts in his two knees and the palm of his left hand.

"I wouldn't treat you like a child if you didn't act like one," Momo suddenly sighed, helping him up carefully and over to a water fountain in the courtyard. "Why would you do something this crazy, coming all this way and leaving grandmamma all alone like that?"

Toshiro instead turned his head away from her, not exactly looking her in the face. She carefully wetted a handkerchief that she happened to have with her. The other two girls came over, worried looks on their faces. "I'm fine Hinamori."

"Should we go and see if we can't get one of the students who know healing Kido to take a look at him?" one of the girls stated, her reddish brown braid bouncing up and down.

"I can get Kira-kun to look at him when we get back to the dorm area for our year," Hinamori sighed, slowly taking the wet cloth to Toshiro's scraped up hand and knees, slowly cleaning them up.

"Hinamori-chan… I think that his feet are a little raw too," the other girl suddenly commented, having caught a glimpse at the bottom of Toshiro's feet as he moved them to get more comfortable.

"You two can just call me Momo. No need for formalities," Hinamori sighed, as she watched the young boy move his feet so that she couldn't look at them. However, she carefully picked them up. "Hitsugaya Toshiro… how long were you wandering around today?"

"Since this morning," he stated, not able to lie to Momo, knowing this was one of those times she would know that he was lying to her.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori's eyes suddenly went wide. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Hi… Momo-chan… why is it that you are not so into formalities as much as your little brother is?" one of the girls suddenly asked.

"Oh… I don't really know. I guess he was younger when grandma found him, so she rubbed off more one him. However… he sometimes breaks formality to be mean," the girl smiled at the two other girls. "Could one of you go and get Kira please."

"Bed wetter Momo, I'm right here!" Toshiro hissed as the two girls hurried off.

The reply he got from the girl was a frown. "She… that is what I mean. I brought Kira and Renji by some time ago, do you remember?"

"I don't really care," Toshiro didn't look her in the eyes, though it was possible that he remembered.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" she asked, causing him to suddenly turn to her, his eyes slightly wide, making his appearance seem less cold. A smile suddenly spread on her face. "I knew it, you are hiding something? Did you cook up this scheme just to come see me? We can take a bath together later tonight, all right?"

"Hinamori!' the white haired boy's eyes suddenly grew wider and he suddenly back peddled, not realizing he was falling straight into the pond, causing a huge splash.

"Hinamori-san!" came the voice of a young man around the same age as Hinamori, causing both to look up.

"A couple of girls said that you could use Kara's abilities to heal someone," Renji suddenly smiled.

"Ahh… Toshiro was wandering around this morning and ended up here," the girl suddenly smiled. "He's going to stay here tonight and we'll take a bath together later tonight."

"Yes to the first, no to the second," Toshiro snapped suddenly, not looking her in the face.

The guy with marroonish colored hair stuck his hands behind his head. "Momo… I think that's he's to old for you to take baths with and have sleep with you."

"Ahh… oh," Momo suddenly glanced at the younger boy, not quite sure about what the older boy had stated. "I guess you're right Renji. However, where is he going to stay tonight if he can't sleep with me?"

Kira had stooped down and was muttering the words for the healing Kido, not realizing that Toshiro was listening very carefully. Renji however let out a laugh, smiling as he did so. "Kira and I will just put our bed together tonight and he can stay with us. I mean."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Kira stated as he finished with the palm of Toshiro's hand. The young boy held it up and turned it forward as Kira went to work on one of his knees. As the knee slowly began to heal, Toshiro took his hands and held them around his other knee, repeating the same words that the older boy had.

Renji's eyes went wide, suddenly bending down to inspect Toshiro's work. "Oh… that's pretty good."

"So?" Toshiro commented, one of his eyebrows raising up, as it didn't seem that big of a deal to him.

"So? All my Kido spells explode on me, so I don't bother even learning," Renji smiled, as if he found this very funny.

"Plus, you just memorized a Kido spell by hearing it once from me," Kira stated. "Most people take a few years to learn spells."

"You can take this home to help grandma Shiro-chan," Momo suddenly smiled.

"I'm not going home!" Toshiro suddenly snapped, his eyes becoming slightly narrow. He then looked away from them, his eyes not looking them in the eyes.

"Irritating little brat, aren't you?" Reni suddenly laughed, causing Toshiro to glare at him.

**M**

Isshin sat on the academy roof as the dorm lights began to turn off, his arms crossed, his lieutenant next to him. Both were missing their regalia that identified their rank and also what division they were from. His lieutenant sat there, quite still, then spoke up with irritation. "I still don't see why you don't wear your haiori around the academy. You would get more respect from the headmaster and not have to go through all this mess."

"I don't want to bias any of the students to join our particular division," the tenth division captain shrugged his shoulders, as if it was quite logical why he didn't wear the regalia.

"Or it's because you don't want to bias the students against our division with some of your actions," Atsuo suddenly laughed.

"That could possibly be true too," the captain commented with the same tone of voice.

Suddenly someone shunpooed up next to them, a frown on their face. "Might I ask what exactly it is that the two of you are doing here?"

"Ahh, headmaster…" the lieutenant suddenly commented.

However, Isshin interrupted what he had to say. "We are here to see the show. Have any popcorn? I heard that in America that this snack is good for watching those things called movies with. You do know what a movie is, right?"

"I would like for you to leave now," the man suddenly growled.

"You can't feel that reiatsu?" Isshin suddenly commented. "It's in the boys dorms."

The headmaster's eyes suddenly perked up. "Good god, please don't tell me that my students are in danger from some rouge!"

"I wouldn't call the boy rouge," the lieutenant suddenly spoke up. "You ran into him this morning, I thought you would be able to recognize his reiatsu."

"Mmm hmm," Isshin nodded his head, a grin on his face.

"Don't rub this in! That child's reiatsu level was low when I met him this morning," the man growled. "You can't be serious that this is his reiatsu…"

"It seems that something attempts to control his reiatsu while he is awake," the lieutenant suddenly sighed. "And at night, while he sleeps, the thing… his zanpaktou, tries to contact him."

The headmaster blinked a couple of times, his eyes wide. He then suddenly laughed out loud. "Is this one of the tenth division taicho's jokes, because it isn't funny."

"No joke," Isshin stated seriously. "I could go and post pictures of the headmaster in his underwear around campus if one really wants me to play a joke on him."

"I really don't think this would be necessary," the headmaster muttered, irritated with the man.

"Oi, taicho… you're the only person I know of who can bring out this side of the man," the lieutenant suddenly stated. "Shouldn't we be moving towards the dorms? If what Matsumoto told us is true, then we should be finding an interesting surprise, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, I think that this is a good time to start moving towards the dorms," Isshin commented. "You coming to see?"

"I might as well," the headmaster grumbled, suddenly moving along the other two as they shunpooed over. That was when they saw one of the windows to the dorm frosting over, causing the headmaster's eyes to blink a couple of times. "What exactly is going on here?"

**M**

Renji was having an odd dream. This dream was that he was back in the shack where he had grown up with Rukia and the others. He could feel the coldness seeping into his bones, but this was normal, so he didn't think much of it. However, some of the other children were muttering about it being cold, and he knew Rukia wouldn't be able to comfort all of the really little ones.

Thus, he sat up, waking up to help, only finding that he was in fact at the academy, the temperature of the building colder then normal. Other students in the dorm room were muttering about how cold the whole room was. This caused Renji too look around, noticing that he and Kira had moved their bed together. He then remembered that Momo's so called little brother had come and stayed the night.

He then held up his hand and blinked as he saw icicles forming on them, then glanced over to see if the other two were all right. He was surprised to see that it was only Kira that had the icicles forming around his body, the young white haired boy instead sleeping soundly as if nothing was happening, almost as if he was off in some sort of dream land. Renji then went and shook Kira hard, the boy suddenly mumbling under his breath.

"Just a little more… it's rather cold out," Kira commented.

Renji then rolled his eyes and got up and went to Kira's side, whispering into his ear. "We are under hollow attack!"

"Ahh!" the other boy around his age sat up, getting a laugh from the other boy. He then blinked. "Where is that cold and reiatsu coming from?"

"Reiatsu?" Renji suddenly noticed it, having not noticed it before due to the fact that he had just woken up. Tracing it, he found that the reiatsu was coming from the young boy, higher then a good deal of the students at the academy at least. Kira followed his eyes, half groggily, the too blinked. He then began to shake the boy up, to which he startled awake.

As soon as this happened, the cold instantly left the room, causing the other students to glance around in confusion, their eyes suddenly lighting on the small boy. One of them spoke up, his eyes narrowed. "I know that he grew up with Hinamori-san, but that kid is a jinx."

"Just look at his white hair," another one of the boys muttered.

"If we had let him go further, he would have killed all of us," the first boy muttered.

"If any of you mention this I will seriously hurt you," Renji stated, holding his fist up.

Kira though bent down and glanced at the boy, muttering a small bit of Kido to make light come out. The boy's eyes were wide with shock. "Hitsugaya… you do know what was going on, correct."

When he didn't answer, the white haired boy suddenly found himself grabbed by Renji, who began to haul him out the door. He set the boy down outside the room, as Kira made sure no one was following. "Hey, what exactly happened kid?"

"They're right though," the boy suddenly stated. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been slowly killing off granny."

"Ahh… did we miss the fun?" suddenly came an overly cheerful voice.

"Abarai, Izuru, could you please tell me exactly what happened?" the headmaster asked, just as another student, one of the ones saying things about Toshiro stepped out of the room.

"I'll tell you what happened. That kid's reiatsu is out of control!" the boy snapped. "If we had to live with him, we would slowly die from being cold at night! I mean, even Renji and Kira had icicles on them!"

The headmaster blinked a couple of times. "He's too young to enter the academy, I have to send him home."

"You aren't fully awake, are you?" Isshin suddenly snapped, his hands on his fists.

"I believe that you were told that Matsumoto came across him freezing his grandmother to death," the other man that was with him suddenly stated.

The head master blinked a couple of times, things still not registering with him. Renji frowned at him, "He's freaked out about killing her."

"I preformed a healing Kido earlier on him and he copied it with hearing it only one time," Kira stated. "Healing Kido."

"Still… what are we to do about the fact that his reiatsu is like this?" the man slowly sighed. "I can't let him sleep alone."

"We can take turns tonight," Kira suddenly stated.

"But you two need your sleep," the headmaster sighed.

"We can get him a repressor for when he sleeps at night, until he can bring his reiatsu under control," Atsuo suddenly imputed. "And you'll want to have him in the teacher's quarters, as he is younger then a good deal of the students here."

"Especially since he had better not come back into our dorm until he can control it," the other boy stated, storming back into his dorm.

"All right… I'll test him in the morning," the man sighed. "I'll get a room ready too. Abarai and Izuru, for tonight, you'll stay with him."

"And I believe I need to take you out for sake!" Isshin suddenly laughed, placing a hand around the headmaster's shoulders, causing the other man to get an irritated look on his face. "I mean, you didn't believe me earlier today when I told you the kid should be put into the academy, even if it is just to train him to keep his reiatsu under control."

"I don't think…" the man stated.

"I could tell the general about the fact that you deny such a gifted student from the academy he formed. Hell, even if you don't come drink sake with us, I still might tell, but if you do come, I might just not," Isshin smirked, his face filled with mirth. Renji raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, but first I need to direct these students to the child's new room," the man frowned. "If you wish to follow…"

"Of course… we have a lot to catch up on!" Isshin suddenly laughed.

The other man watched the headmaster and Isshin take off, then shook his head at the three boys. "Ignore the man, he's sane, but likes to act insane."

Renji reached down and held his hand out to the young boy, who glanced up at him. He gave the young one a smile. "If you want to see jinx, you should see my Kido spells. I blow myself up!"

Toshiro's eyes, which had some distance to them suddenly narrowed, regaining some life in them. "That isn't a thing to laugh at…"

"Perhaps he'll end up like that man over there," Kira muttered, shaking his head.

Renji glanced at Toshiro's annoyed face then spoke up, "Kira, help him up onto my back."

"What, no," Toshiro suddenly complained as Kira picked him up under the armpits to lift onto Renji's back. "I can very well walk by myself."

"We're going to be shunpoing," the maroon headed boy laughed. "I know you could probably learn from watching us, but this isn't the time."

Both of the older boys took off after the adults, Toshiro clutching to Renji's back, rather miffed about the whole situation, muttering out his reply. "I don't need help."

"I am guessing that you didn't tell Hinamori why you came to the academy," the boy who was carrying suddenly asked out of the blue.

"She just knows that I came to join the academy," the boy frowned, not quite sure where this was going. "What exactly are you getting at Abarai?"

"First off, you really don't need to use my last name," the older boy sighed. "Second, I get the feeling that you didn't tell Momo that you nearly killed the two of yours grandmother."

Toshiro tightened his grip on the older boys shoulder. "Don't either of you tell her that I did in fact nearly kill granny. She would be better off not knowing."

"One question though," Kira spoke up as he shunpooed next to them. "You did tell your grandmother so that she wouldn't worry."

"Of course I did," Toshiro stated, continuing to be distant from the two.

"And if you knew you had reiatsu, why didn't you come sooner?" Renji asked.

"Because Abarai-san," Kira laughed, "he knew he was too young to join."

"Oi! You call my Renji too! Both of you, got that pipsqueak," the response though that Renji received from the boy was a soft snoring sound, as he had already fallen asleep.

**M**

Gin had gotten back from speaking with Matsumoto. Some of the things that she had seen in the boy had defiantly rung true about what he had remembered from his past as a child genius. However, he also saw signs that the boy would possibly end up different then him. He got into his captain's office, when Aizen suddenly appeared, causing Gin to glance up. "Ahh… Aizen-sama…"

"Hello Gin," the man smiled. "I see you were speaking with Ran-chan again today."

"Hai. She wanted to tell me about this little white kitten she found that she couldn't bring home," the younger taicho smiled.

"A kitten… or is there something more to this that you aren't telling me," Aizen suddenly smiled.

"Ahh… you got me there. We were joking that it was a kitten. It was actually a child who had a bunch of potential, or so Ran-chan thought," the fox smiled.

"Well, I have no interest in the boy if he graduates in the same time as Lieutenant Shiba. However, if he graduates in the time that you did, I might be able to use him… or I might have to do something about him," the man smiled, then headed away from them.

"That's kind of why I didn't want to say anything," Gin frowned. "I don't think Ran-chan would like you messing with her little kitten. Hell, I wouldn't get on the wrong side of her on this one… she's like a mother hen… or a mother cat, overly excited and overly attached. Ahh… I'm talking to myself, aren't I?"


	4. Push to Exxcel

Hinamori woke up in the morning, not knowing about any of the events that had transpired the night before. Thus, she went straight to the dormitories to look for the three boys, particularly Toshiro, whom she had planned on personally walking home that afternoon, after perhaps she gave him a tour of the campus. She waited outside the dorms, watching as other sixth year males turned and gave her weird looks, for which she didn't quite understand.

She then was suddenly startled as a man walked up to her, picking his nose of all things. She took one look at him, and made a disgusted face. "You're that man that the head master was speaking with yesterday."

"Oh, yes, I guess I am," the man suddenly stopped picking his nose, almost as if he had been doing it no annoy her and wiped his hand on his shingami robes. "What of it?"

"You wouldn't happen to know if a boy with maroonish hair, the white haired boy and another came by here while I wasn't watching," the girl suddenly stated.

The man blinked. "Oh… I forgot that no one told you, as it was so late at night."

"Told me what?" she suddenly asked.

"That they moved those three to the teachers' dorms for the night," the man folded his arms smirking. "My name is Isshin by the way."

"What did they get moved for?" she asked, then startled. "No last name?"

"Nope," the man stated, not answering her first question and walking off towards the teachers' dormitories. "I hate being so formal, even though some people get insulted when I become informal with them."

Hinamori then stood up, puffing out her cheeks trying to keep her temper with the man. "Hold on! What happened that they had to be moved?"

"Come and follow me or you'll miss the commotion that is going on with the academy teachers. I would say that things are going to get interesting when the headmaster makes his announcement to the other teachers, if he hasn't made it all ready," the man continued to walk at a pace she could follow.

When they arrived at the teachers' dorm, the man waved his hand. "The girl is with me."

Hinamori, never having been inside this part of the dorms before found her head darting left and right. It wasn't that the place was any nicer then the dorm she was in, but it was defiantly more secluded, more quite, not to mention the teachers didn't room with each other. They then came to a couple of doors that the man pushed open.

"Hello everyone!" the man called out as a bunch of the teachers glanced up. One of the teachers saw Hinamori.

"Child, shouldn't you be in class?" the man suddenly stated.

"What class… unless you count the ones led by older students," another commented. "All of us were called here as the headmaster found it quite important to do so.

"My… I wonder what all the excitement is about." Isshin suddenly chuckled, motioning for Hinamori to take a seat with him next to where Kira and Renji were sitting.

"You wonder what this is all about." Kira suddenly asked, as if he was surprised by the man's statement. "You know as you were rather involved with the events."

Renji though laughed. "He was being sarcastic! Wonderful!"

"Renji! Kira! Where's Shiro-chan!" Hinamori suddenly snapped at the two boys, causing them to both startle. "I let him go with you because I trusted you to take care of him!"

"Hinamori-san… Hitsugaya-kun is in the room over there with the headmaster and three other teachers," Kira suddenly stammered out.

"And in case you haven't noticed, the brat can very well take care of himself," Renji suddenly narrowed his eyes. "There is no way I'm going to get kicked by him for acting like a mother hen."

"What is going on?!' Hinamori suddenly stated, her panic growing.

"They're administering the admittance test," Isshin suddenly stated, he suddenly saw tears rolling down Hinamori's cheeks.

"The headmaster went back on his word then," the girl sobbed.

"But there were exterminating circumstances," Renji protested, trying to get her to stop crying.

"What circumstances!" Hinamori's tears got harder.

"Well… uhh," Kira glanced at Renji then both looked towards Isshin.

The older man let out a sigh. "See… you're little brother's reiatsu is strong, and still growing at that. They decided that he could potentially be a danger to himself or others in a year or two unless he can keep it in check. So, even if he doesn't pass the admittance test, they are going to keep an eye on him, keep him here."

"But what about grandma… she can't possibly know he's here! She'll be worried sick," Hinamori sobbed.

"I talked to him Momo-chan… he made sure to tell her that he was coming here," Renji commented, leaving out the fact that the small boy had been slowly killing off the old woman.

"But… but…" the girl sobbed, her frustrations being put to the limit. Isshin places a hand on her shoulder.

"Things will be all right," the man smiled at her. That was when the door opened and the three teachers stepped out of the door, shaking their heads at the other teachers, rather shocked looks on their faces. The headmaster then stepped out, leading the small boy out, causing him to make a face at the fact that the man was touching him on the shoulder.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori suddenly called out, causing the boy to look up at her, then walk over to where she was. For once in a long time, she found a small smile spreading across his face.

"You promised Hinamori," the boy's eyes glinted with humor.

"Promised… that promise…" Hinamori blinked a couple of times, then bent down so that she was eyelevel to him. "But there is no way you got into the academy…"

One of the other teachers who hadn't been inside of the room scoffed at this. "I find this very unlikely, I mean… he's a child… in fact, the boy is way younger then any of our prodigies that we've had before."

"He passed every single part of the exam," one of the three who had been inside stated.

"I have to say, that we really have no choice but to admit him to the academy," the headmaster stated. "I didn't expect someone so young to actually do this well." Before anyone could protest any further, he turned his head to Isshin. "Plus, in case you haven't noticed, we have a guest who will not hesitate to get word to the general if we don't let him in."

"Nose picker?" Hinamori suddenly blurted out, hugging Toshiro tight to his annoyance and very prepared to sob into his shoulder. His eyes went wide as she wasn't one for such nicknames. However, a bunch of the teachers tried suppressing their laughter, especially when Isshin began to pick his nose again, causing Momo to make a disgusted face at the man.

"That isn't a very mature thing to do," Toshiro suddenly blurted out narrowing his eyes at the man, causing Renji to stifle a chuckle and Kira to cringe.

"I don't need a brat telling me what or what I can not do," the man said, removing his nose. "I so happen to have a cold today? You wouldn't happen to have an idea about that, would you Shiro-chan?"

The small white haired boy pushed his lips tightly together and places his hands on his hips and glared at the man. "It's Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"What ever little one," Isshin commented, pretending to ignore the boy and act all aloof. Suddenly, he found himself kicked in the shin, and the small boy storming off.

"Are you sure the boy is ready maturity wise," one of the teachers asked.

"I believe so!" Isshin raised his hand in response to this, using his other to rub his leg.

**M**

Hinamori insisted on accompanying Toshiro to get his robes and to his first class, as she still felt over protective of him. She refused to also look in his face. When they got to the place, an old lady opened up to them, and raised an eyebrow. "I know you don't need any more robes as you just got new ones Momo-chan."

"Ahh, no… they're for my friend here… he's entering the academy today," Hinamori stated, handing over the letter that the headmaster saw fit to give them.

"Ahh… oh my," the woman stated then looked at Toshiro. "I do not believe that I have robes in your size… unless you count the ones that are made for girls, as nearly all of them are smaller."

"Shiro-chan would look cute in red," Hinamori beamed, not thinking about the whole thing fully.

"Red is for the girls?" Toshiro suddenly asked, his face turning pale, and his cheeks flushing.

"Ahh… yes. There is no need for that kind of stigmatism," the woman sighed.

"Stigmatism?" Hinamori suddenly asked, then realization hit her. "Oh…"

"I could hem down one of the male uniforms, but it will take awhile," the woman sighed.

"I can help," Hinamori stated cheerfully.

"The two of you should be heading to class… I'll just take a few measurements," the woman stated, then afterwards shooing them out of the door.

"And I was looking forward to sewing you're uniform," the girl pouted, holding firm to his shoulder blades.

"Hinamori…" Toshiro suddenly stated. "You're holding on to tight."

"Oh… sorry Shiro-chan," she smiled.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" the small boy protested. Momo wasn't fazed by this reaction at all however. They then came to the class room and Momo suddenly had tears rolling down her face. "What ever is the matter with you?"

"I'm rather upset with you for just coming out here like this," the girl wiped the tears away, then saw white haired boy giving her a dirty look. She suddenly got a pouty look on her face and suddenly hugged him, startling him and making him want to squirm away. "I'm also so proud of you!"

"Hinamori!" Somehow he managed to escape her grim. Unfortunately, for him, she took his hand and opened the door to the advanced class for the academy, a smile on her face as she opened the door. He could hear whispers of Hinamori-sempai from some of the students sitting at the tables.

"Why's that little boy with Hinamori-sempai?" one boy muttered, his voice a bit jealous. However, Toshiro gave him a death glare, first for calling him little, then also for being obvious about their crush on Hinamori, though it would be best to make it look like only the first really mattered. His face softened though a bit, and glanced at the ground, not liking that everyone's eyes were on him.

"He's majorly shy as he's looking at the ground," one of the girls suddenly commented, noticing his glance at the ground below his feet.

"Ahh… hello Hinamori-san," the man teaching the class suddenly turned forward. "This student with you're sempai is going to be our new student."

At this, a male student suddenly stood up. "You expect us to believe that a kid can just come and join us like this!"

"Please sit down," the teacher suddenly stated as Toshiro pulled his hand out of Hinamori's grasp.

"The testing was a while ago," another student protested. "Not to mention we've started the school year."

"And…" came a third reply. "Are we to actually expect someone to just get into the advanced first class like this?"

"Enough!" the teacher snapped, not at all happy with the turn out. "This is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He grew up with Hinamori Momo."

"Why should we care?" the first boy snapped, not at all pleased with the predicament.

"Because I care!" Hinamori snapped suddenly, causing the eyes to turn to her. "If I find out… if I find out… if I find out you've been mean to Shiro-chan just because he's gifted… I'll… I'll…"

This caused the boy to back down and a few students to stifle giggles at the nickname she had given the younger boy, however, the teacher gave him a glare. "I believe that you owe an apology."

"I apologize Hinamori-sempai," the boy muttered.

"And…" the teacher gave the boy a dirty look, only to receive one back.

"It doesn't matter," Toshiro suddenly stated. He then glanced back at the older girl who had brought him in. "Shouldn't you be getting to class Hinamori?"

"I… of course… I nearly forgot," the girl had a conflicted look on her face and glanced at Hitsugaya. "But…"

"I'll be fine. I've been able to take care of myself without you for awhile now, haven't I?" the boy stated firmly, trying to keep his tone down.

"Hinamori-san… if I think I need you're help, I will be sure to let you know," the teacher suddenly commented.

Momo looked a bit abashed, but bowed. "Hai."

After Hinamori left, Toshiro glanced around the room, trying to surmise his fellow classmates. Many of them were giving him ugly looks. The teacher glanced around and picked the least in hospital spot for Toshiro to sit.

**M**

One thing that the young student soon found out was that the bullying that had gone on back when Momo wasn't around didn't go away. Especially when people found out that, he wouldn't dare tell Hinamori his problems, which made some of the other first years wonder really how close they really were. He was far younger then all the other students, had white hair and teal eyes, so why wouldn't they make fun of him?

Thus his one respite, because he really couldn't tell Hinamori and felt uncomfortable with those two friends of hers, he ended up diving right into his studies. To the first year teachers lack of enthusiasm, he had excelled with the first year curriculum and couldn't be taught more, so some had taken to sending him to the library as a means to get rid of his over enthusiasm to learn.

This was also a source for the other first years to bully him. Some said that he hadn't been qualified for getting into the advanced class in the first place, while others stated that they should have left him out of their class and waited a few years as he took away their chances and he could likely get better. The there was the fact that he had problems with his reiatsu, making some people think he purposely tried to stand out.

The library was quiet and after a few weeks of the academy, it was the one place he felt comfortable, not to mention he could actually learn something. Or he could sit and stare out the window at nature without some people wondering if he was right in the head or where he belonged. His stay there was startled my Hinamori's voice. "Shiro-chan! Why aren't you in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the boy stated, startled out of the world he had gone into. His voice lacked any of the sarcasm that he usually used, as he learned being snarky with other students made them only pay him more mind.

"I am working on a project. I know for a fact first years aren't supposed to be in the library yet," Hinamori put her small hands on her hips.

"I got kicked out, simple as that," the boy responded.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro!" she snapped, her anger quite high. This led to Toshiro and quite a few others shushing her. However, he could tell she was livid. Her voice came down to a whisper. "What did you do to get kicked out? Bad mouth the teacher? Start a fight?"

"No…" came the white haired child's reply, a tad pit shocked from being startled out of his world. "Hinamori… why do you think I did something wrong to get kicked out?"

"Because what else could have happened?" the girl folded her arms.

"Ahh… hello… the first year teachers told me that I could find Hitsugaya Toshiro here," a silver haired man suddenly stepped up behind them. "I was told that he would stand out relatively well from his fellow students."

"Ichimaru Gin…" Hinamori startled, surprised to see the man. She then put a hand to her mouth. "I mean Ichimaru taicho… why are you here?"

"I was asked by Isshin-san to come and speak with Shiro-chan here," the man stated plainly.

"Whatever for?" the boy stated. "And it's Hitsugaya… not Shiro-chan."

"Toshiro! Be polite!" Hinamori corrected.

Ichimaru gave Hinamori a look through his narrowed eyes, a smile on his face. "Can I speak to him privately?"

"Ahh… yes," Hinamori stated, a bit abashed, not to mention as she left, she gave Toshiro a worried look. She could see that the conversation wasn't easily starting up as Toshiro was being stubborn and not saying anything, while Gin was waiting for him to make the first response. Someone tapped her one the shoulder.

"Is that Hitsugaya Toshiro?" a rather tall boy asked her.

"That trouble maker who got kicked out of class?" Hinamori commented rather darkly. "He's been trouble since he's been little."

"Ahh… because he's too smart for his own good at times?" the boy suddenly asked.

"Excuse me… but I don't really know you," Hinamori turned to the boy.

"Sorry, my name is Kusaka Sojiro. I am in your year you know," the boy stated calmly.

"I know _that_ ," Hinamori suddenly stated, a frown on her face. "Even I know that there are a few girls who are interested in you."

"So Hinamori Momo isn't as aloof as she appears," the boy laughed, his violet eyes twinkling. "Seriously… though, you are still rather aloof. That, or you care so much about you're little brother that you don't see the obvious. Of course, there are quite a few first years that are making up rumors about him being a trouble maker as the reason he isn't in class lately. They won't be able to do that soon I think."

"What does that have to do with anything and what do you want with me?" the girl suddenly muttered angrily.

"First, what I want has nothing to do with you, unless you count the fact that I do want something with Hitsugaya… especially if the rumors are true, he may be in need of a friends soon… there aren't many other students taking the initiative," the boy stated calmly.

"Shiro-chan and I are friends," Hinamori suddenly commented.

"Silly… you're also his sister," the boy stated firmly. "That isn't exactly the same thing as a friend."

"But Toshiro is a great person," Hinamori protested. "Why wouldn't anyone want to be friends with him?"

"I guess you don't see what everyone else sees. Most people, and I'm not saying I do, but most people see a kid with white hair, odd eye coloring. He's also extremely smart, which when a kid has the intellect of an adult, it can sometimes bother people," the boy smiled.

"Intellect of an adult," Hinamori suddenly laughed. "The kid who spit watermelon seeds at me and called me names?"

"Considering that Captain Ichimaru is in fact speaking with him, I would say yes," the boy stated with the coolness of a river, with none of the iciness that Toshiro at times had.

"What exactly does that have to do with anything?" Momo asked, glancing over at the two who were still staring at each other. "He was the lieutenant of Aizen taicho before he became captain."

"Did you know that he graduated in one year from the academy?" the boy suddenly spoke up. "If he is talking to Hitsugaya, it is possibly about that, or Lieutenant Shiba's graduating within two years."

Hinamori suddenly paled. "Shiro-chan? No…"

"Do you know the reason he's been kicked out of some of his first year classes?" the boy suddenly asked. He didn't wait until Hinamori answered him and instead went into this. "He's been kicked out because he's already memorized all of the first year material. He's very good with sword and battling technique, even though that is a bit shaky, due to his age and size in comparison to everyone else."

"I didn't…" Hinamori started, then stopped. "I didn't know that."

"That's because both of you go off into your own little worlds to think about things, yet you more so then him. Means you two really are siblings. And anyways, he probably keeps things from you so you don't worry about him so much," the boy suddenly commented, then turned to leave. "It was nice meeting you. I have to be going now."

Hinamori turned to look at where Toshiro sat with the man, biting her lip slightly, almost feeling like she didn't know the little boy anymore. "I have to go too."

Meanwhile, Toshiro stared for sometime at the captain, not giving him the privilege of the boy showing interest in why he was there first, so Gin finally gave in first. "That girlfriend of yours over there was standing for quite some time."

"Hinamori isn't my girlfriend," the boy frowned.

"Ahh… you're thinking the boyfriend girlfriend kind," the third division captain laughed. "There are also friends who are girls and friends who are boys. Wait though… from what I've come to understand, she's also like you're sister."

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the man. "What exactly are you here for? Obviously not to talk about my social life, especially since I have none?"

"You got kicked out of class didn't you?" the long grin widened, causing Toshiro to inwardly squirm.

"What of it exactly," the boy frowned.

"When I was going through the academy I got kicked out for a similar reason, however…" the man smiled at the boy. "The thing is this… unlike you who are rather over board in ones answers when one got bored, I was libel to punch someone who commented on… certain things."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, not knowing where this was going, or whether or not he wanted. "What exactly does this have to do with me?"

"I graduated within a year…" the man suddenly stated. "How would you like to graduate in that amount of time?"

"Why… Hinamori is supposed to graduate this year," the boy suddenly commented on all of this, frowning at the man.

"Ahh… Momo-chan," the man sighed. "I guess that you wouldn't want to graduate before your sis. However… that probably is not the best thing for you… I mean, you are already bored with the lessons being provided by the teachers. You need to grow. I know that feeling. I also know the feeling of…"

"Stop…" the boy narrowed his eyes at the man. "You and I have nothing in common. I can tell from your demeanor. I don't think you really want anything to do with me. Why?"

"Isshin-san asked," the fox-faced man laughed.

"You don't seem the type to fall for that guys whims," the boy stated firmly.

Gin started tapping his fingers on the table. "You're right. Isshin-san isn't someone that I would listen too. But you are wrong about us not having anything in common. We have Ran-chan in common."

"Ran-chan," Toshiro suddenly got a confused look on his face.

"Ahh… I forgot. Matsumoto Rangiku forgot to tell you her name when the two of you met," the man smiled. "That is what… or I should say, who we have in common."

"So her name is Matsumoto-san," the boy commented slowly. "I overheard that she's in the tenth division."

"That's true," the man suddenly smiled. "While Isshin-san asked the favor, Ran-chan has… let's say she's taken an interest in you, perhaps because she found you like she did."

"I am not some stray cat," Toshiro muttered with irritability.

"No… but Ran-chan… she really didn't like how you were treated," the man turned away. "She is the type person who looks out for others whether they need it or not really. It is just the way she is. Anyways… she would want what is best for you, and since she is important to me, I am going to push with the head for you to be placed on the best course of learning for you."

At that, Gin got up to leave, Toshiro having a confused look on his face. He then spoke up. "I don't need... no. Would you please tell Matsumoto-san and Isshin-san thank you for me?"

"Sure," Gin stated. "Oh… and she would probably appreciate it if you would at times call her Rangiku-san."

"Granny taught me it is rude to be informal with people," the boy quickly commented.

"So that is why you do that," Gin suddenly laughed. "Well… just to let you know… you're already calling Isshin-san by his first name."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times, a bit irritated at the development, not able to say something to the man.


	5. Friendships

The captain of the third division was good to his word, though many of the teachers were rather reluctant to advance Toshiro through the lesson plans, thinking that doing so wasn't healthy for someone his age. However, they quickly learned that the young boy dived into his studies whole heartedly, advancing to the sixth year in a matter of a short period of time.

The attitude of the other students in some ways changed, though he knew that some of the first years were still jealous of him, no one made remarks towards him about not belonging there. He still also had people staring at him as he walked through the halls; in fact, he ended up getting even more stares then he had before. This was something he could have done without, but he knew by now that people were going to stare.

With the changing of people, he also noticed a change in the way that Hinamori treated him. While she had come to him before freely to speak about Aizen and how she would get into the fifth division eventually, he found that she no longer spoke to him, keeping to her two friends Kira and Renji. She never voiced why the distance had come between them, but he had a few ideas.

Thus, most of his free time was spent in the library, listening to the quiet, trying to contact his zanpaktou. However, he was finding this a hard task, due to the fact he had no idea what the key to unlocking the name would be. He knew that for each shingami, the way to unlock the name was different, thus someone telling one how they accomplished it might not necessarily work, unless one listened to multiple stories, and that was no guarantee this would even work.

This was when the white haired boy found himself approached while he was trying to go into his inner world while he wasn't asleep. Toshiro was completely shocked when the boy had held out his hand in an offer of friendship. He was also surprised at the candid manner that the boy approached him when the first test results for the semester came in. Soon though, he wasn't surprised at the level of competition that existed between the two of them, nor the way that the boy treated him.

When summer break came, he found that he wanted to go and see his grandmother, however, do to the fact that his reiatsu was still not under control, the adults felt that they could not allow this. Hinamori had been excited to go home for the summer with him to see their grandmother too, so when he coldly told her that he wouldn't be going home for the summer in his usual manner, for once in her life, she actually took offence at this.

Sojiro, to Toshiro's utmost surprise, had chosen to remain at school, sending his family a well written letter telling them that he would be staying at school to study as it was the last year before he graduated. He told Toshiro the real reasons was, due to the fact that he could study no matter where he went was that he didn't find it fare that Toshiro would be spending the summer holiday alone.

The summer was fierce, so the cafeteria served relatively cold meals in order to keep their students from getting ill. Toshiro had taken a seat at one of the tables to wait for Sojiro to come and meet him. He received a few glares from a few of the students who had decided to remain at the school over the holiday too. He felt like squirming under their glares at times, wondering what it was that they wanted from him. Most were first years he also noticed.

However, this feeling was washed away by a very uncomfortable one when something soft pressed into the back of his head and two arms wrapped him into an immense hug from behind. He felt his body stiffen as he had an idea of what was going on and who was doing it, the question becoming a whole matter of why they were here and why were they doing it came up.

"Matsumoto-san, please let go of me," the small boy grumbled, instantly getting let go and hearing an annoyed sigh from the woman. He was suddenly startled by a trey clicking down beside him. He turned to speak to the person, "Sojiro… Isshin-san?"

"I thought that Ran-chan and I could come and visit Shiro-chan during the summer due to the fact that he wasn't getting to go home and visit family," the man smiled.

"Nose picker," Toshiro muttered under his breath.

"If you want, I could go ahead and pick my nose," the man stated.

"I am so sure that you would do something so unsavory as that when you are trying to eat. Only an absolute moron would do something like that," the white haired boy muttered. He then raised an eyebrow towards the man. "What division are you in?"

"I do not tell anyone as that would bias people towards joining my division," the man stated, accidently unscrewing the cap on the salt shaker, all of it ending up on the table.

"I want to know because I am already biased against it and I don't want to put in my application into you're division as you're an idiot and I don't want to have to deal with you," the boy muttered.

"Ahh… so you haven't decided what division that you are going to join?" the man leaned a hand on his hand.

"No… ahh… Matsumoto-san… I overheard you were in the tenth division," the boy suddenly perked up.

"Ahh… yes. Please don't tell me you have a crush on me like all the other guys do," the woman stated, frowning as she did so.

The white haired boy blinked a couple of times. "Why would I have a crush on anybody? The whole liking someone is… is…"

"Gross," Isshin suddenly laughed.

"I was looking for a better word, like vulgar," the boy narrowed his eyes at the man.

Matsumoto laughed. "I still don't understand why you would be asking me what division I am in. I mean, it is almost like you are considering my division to join."

"Actually… I am," the boy suddenly stated. "And before you go into that stupid crush thing, I owe Matsumoto Rangiku-san a favor and I intend to repay it, though perhaps I could do that in any division that I am in."

"Ahh," Matsumoto suddenly turned a tad bit pink in the cheeks. "I had better be going. I remembered I had a lunch date with Gin."

"You don't have a lunch date with Gin," Isshin suddenly commented as she hurried off.

"Did I say something wrong?" the small boy suddenly sighed. "Of course, should I be asking you this?"

"What… hmm… well, Rangiku is used to males liking her for her looks only, and that being their focus of their attention on her. That fact that you appreciate that she helped you… especially since you tend to be a rather independent child who can take care of himself… she kind of finds it as a compliment."

"Which reminds me… don't call me Shiro-chan," the boy muttered.

"Why not little one, it isn't as if…" there was a suddenly clicking of another tray down on the other side of the table.

"Hello Sojiro, what took you so long?" the small boy suddenly got a smile on his face which was quite rare to see.

"Uhh… you're… you're…" the older boy was staring straight at the man, complete shock on his face.

"I am who you think I am and I like to keep my rank and division secret because it might bias…" the man started.

"People against you're division, not for it," Toshiro piped up.

"I see that you've made a friend at the academy little one," the man stated.

"Please don't refer to my size…" Toshiro muttered.

"That's one of the things people still make fun of him for," the older boy stated.

"Ahh… I see," the man shrugged his shoulders, deciding to keep all such remarks to himself that was until a later point.

"Anyways, as for why I was late, my sister wasn't pleased about me not coming home and came to complain about the whole mess," the older boy sighed. "She can be a pain sometimes."

"At least she's still speaking to you," Toshiro muttered under his breath.

"Ahh… Momo-chan isn't speaking to you?" the older man sighed.

"No, she isn't," the boy sighed.

"I think Hinamori-san has gotten upset with the fact that Toshiro is in the same year as her now and that he is outdoing her in everything. Of course, he is outdoing everyone in everything," the older boy smiled.

"You come close though," the small suddenly blurted out, so uncharistically for his usual behavior.

"Ahh… thanks for the compliment Toshiro, however… I don't think I'll ever be able to compare to you," the boy frowned. He then narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't exactly happy with the way that she treated you about not being able to go home for the summer vacation."

"It doesn't matter… she at least has something other then granny to go back to their, and granny already understands," the small boy muttered under his breath. "I miss her…"

"Ahh…" Sojiro suddenly spoke up, but then was hushed by Isshin.

"The school's decision, not Hitsugaya Toshiro's, I assure you on this one," the man sighed, finishing up his food and getting up to leave.

"Ahh… Isshin-san… what is you're last name?" the boy suddenly piped up. "Granny tells me it is impolite to call people by their first names.

"I prefer to be called by my first name by people, which is why I am not going to tell you," the man smiled.

**M**

When Isshin got back to his division, he found himself being called to a meeting of the thirteen captains. Not to mention, he was also running late for this meeting. When he arrived, he waved his hands at them, "Yo… sorry that I am late. Next time send me a hells butterfly instead of my lieutenant!"

"We figured that you would be in the division with you're lieutenant… or are you as lazy as that third seat of yours," the tenth division scientist commented.

"Ahh… what is wrong with visiting one of the students at the academy who isn't allowed to go home for the summer," the man smiled.

"You speak of the child genius?" the fifth division captain smiled warningly.

"Ahh… yes I do actually," Isshin smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he took his place.

"Good, since that is the subject of why we are here," the general smiled, "Then your visit was a good thing."

Isshin frowned at this. "I don't recall seeing a need to have a meeting about a small child… he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Except that one incident," Unohana suddenly commented. "And before you ask how I know, I am head of the medical division, so the academy brought this to the attention of the general and myself."

Isshin shook his head at them. "This still doesn't tell me what this is about though."

Thus, Yamamoto spoke up. "This is because the child hasn't yet submitted his paperwork for the division he would like to be placed into."

"If any…" captain Kuchiki muttered. "I don't see why the child was admitted to the academy."

"There were reasons," Isshin sighed. "The matter as to why he was admitted I would rather keep between me and a select few others, as it rather goes into personal matters, and the child is very impersonal about things."

"As if anyone could be more formal the Byakuya," Kyoraku smirked, tipping his hat with humor, also receiving a glare from the younger noble.

"Actually," Isshin shrugged his shoulders. "The kid is a stickler for old tradition… he happened to ask me what my last name was so he could call me by it."

"My, my," Kyoraku gave of a big grin. "Such an odd little brat."

"The reason that we've called this meeting exactly is to discuss the future of the boy once he exits the academy. If he doesn't choose a division, which division he should go into, which one would be best for him," Yamamoto suddenly commented. "As a child genius, I am actually surprised that no one other then Captain Isshin has approached him. It was Captain Aizen who suggested this meeting."

"I wouldn't mind having him under my wing," Aizen commented. "But I've also heard that Gin has taken a liking to the boy."

"What?" the third division captain startled almost, but unnoticeably to everyone except the fifth division and a couple of others. "Well, Shiro-chan is a very interesting child… but Ran-chan's taken a liking to him. She might not be the best example when it comes to things like paperwork, but I don't think he needs her for that. More of for a tad bit of moral support."

"He is actually thinking about going into my division, and because of Ran-chan," Isshin suddenly commented, "He rather feels he owes her a dept of some kind, so he'll want to repay it."

"He doesn't need to be in any particular division to do that though," Soifon sighed with annoyance.

"Oh, I know… see, he already told me that," Isshin smiled, putting his arms behind his head. "I also know that while Gin likes the boy, Gin has told me the boy doesn't like him to much and to put him into the fifth division might not be a good idea."

"And why would that be?" Tousen suddenly spoke up, none to pleased ever about the tenth division captains antics.

"Because, I know for a fact that Hinamori Momo and her two friends have requested to be places with Aizen. Momo-chan is like his sister, and because he was pushed up to sixth year, there has been a strain on their relationship."

"So… the boy doesn't know what division you are from," the tenth division scientist suddenly smirked.

"Ahh… you only don't want him in your division because he might be smarter then you," Isshin suddenly commented, the nodded his head. "And no… he doesn't know what division I am in. He told me that if he knew he wouldn't ever wish to be in that division as he finds me to be a moron."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at this. "And yet he is leaning towards your division because of your third seat… irony…"

"Anyways… he isn't the type child that a division can approach about such a matter in the same way they recruit other students, as he really doesn't care," Isshin sighed. "And he might take offence with it."

"What exactly is so remarkable about this child…? I know he is graduating in a year's time, but we already have Gin," the helmeted captain spoke up suddenly.

"Because…" Gin smirked. "The child has a higher level reiatsu then I did at that age, not to mention, he is far younger then I was when I graduated."

**M**

One of the things that Isshin had picked up when he had spoken with Toshiro was the fact that the friendship with Sojiro was a very good thing for the boy, allowing the young one to open up more to those around him. However, it was a few months later when Yamamoto approached him with something that was to be kept between only a few people. Thus, Isshin had his second and third leave the office.

"I received news that Kusaka Sojiro and Hitsugaya Toshiro manifested the same sword at relatively the same time," the old man stated quite simply.

"My…" Isshin stated closing his eyes. "No matter how one looks at this, it is all bad."

"How so… the child prodigy is alive, is he not?" the old man stated.

"Yes, but the boy Kusaka Sojiro could easily be said to be the first friend that kid ever had," Isshin commented. "So either way, it is bad news."

"Which would explain why the boy wouldn't leave the room that they provided with him, until one Abarai Renji took matters into his own hands, even though he hasn't a clue what is going on… as the forty-six keep their decisions secret," the old man stated. "He took the boy to his grandmother for a bit. There is no telling when the child will return to the academy."

"That bad… the only thing that I have to worry about now is, if the information is supposed to remain secret, why are you telling me?" the man sighed, getting up from his desk.

"Because, I know that you can keep secrets when need by, Isshin taicho," the old man stated. "And I personally felt that it was in the best interest of the boy that someone older and experienced sits down and speaks with him about the whole matter. Otherwise I would have kept this secret to my grave."

"Completely understood," Isshin stated, hearing for the door.

"You aren't wondering why they both came out with the same sword?" Yamamoto suddenly asked.

"I know all ready. It has nothing to do with them sharing the same zanpaktou is has to deal with Shiro-chan's reiatsu being the way that it is, causing his friend to accidently go into his inner world at the same time… thus them both ending up with Hitsugaya's soul cutter. I also have the bad feeling that the reason that the boys key to unlocking the name was to gain a friend," Isshin stated more serious then he usually was.

**M**

Toshiro's eyes were distant as he lay up on the roof top, staring at the night sky, his zanpaktou lying next to him, untouched. " _I am sorry that he died Hitsugaya-kun._ "

"It isn't your fault Hyorinmaru," the small boy stated. "Though… shouldn't it possibly have been Sojiro that was supposed to receive you as his?'

" _No… I don't think so,_ " the dragon sighed. " _Let fate be what it is_."

"I lost my best friend and that is all you can say?" the small boy snapped. "I am _never_ going to get that close to anyone ever again."

"And why not Hitsugaya Toshiro?" a voice came, causing Toshiro to suddenly sit up; completely shocked someone else was there. Isshin stood there, his hand inside his shingami robes, scratching himself. He sat down next to his boy.

"What exactly are you doing here?" the boy muttered, resting his chin in his arms. "It isn't as if… it isn't as if I need your help or something."

"I heard about the whole forty-six mess," the man stated, causing Toshiro to glance at him.

"How could you? They forbid anyone to speak of it," Toshiro stated.

"The general felt that you might need someone to talk to, and knows I am good at keeping secrets," the man stated calmer then his usual demeanor. "You like looking at the stars?"

"Don't care," Toshiro muttered, irritated with the whole fact the man was there.

"So do I… the sky is always so calming, so reassuring, isn't it? A friend that can listen to what troubles you," Isshin sighed. "Only problem is… this friend can't talk back, can they?"

"Can they…" Toshiro muttered. "I've always felt the sky talking to me… now I know why… Hyorinmaru… he's a dragon."

"Ahh… so that is the name of your Zanpaktou I see," the man smiled. "Mine is… I can't rightly remember…"

"You can't remember the name of your own zanpaktou?" Toshiro's head shot up in shock.

"Got you. Of course, I know the name. It isn't something one ever forgets, when they first meet their soul cutter," the man smiled. "However… are you thinking about forgetting and giving up?"

"You mean not going to the academy?" Toshiro suddenly stated. "I believe that the goal of me going as soon as I did was to meet Hyorinmaru. I had no goals beyond that. And I want grandmother."

"So you do need someone after all," the man chuckled. "Anyways… wouldn't Ran-chan be disappointed if you don't graduate? She was looking forward and hording sake for it."

"Ahh…" Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "I can't drink sake…"

"Don't worry. When she throws her sake party, she always provides tea for the minors that come," Isshin smiled.

"That's not…" Toshiro let out a small groan. "You are so annoying."

"I've lost quite a few friends as a shingami," Isshin suddenly spoke up. "Far to many for my own liking. However, one can't forget them and one can't fall into despair. Do you think your friend would want that?"

"Was he ever my friend? He… Sojiro suddenly changed," Toshiro stated.

"One you two got your soul cutters?" the man smiled. "Just remember the good times, not the bad."

"Yeah… well, they said we were supposed to fight to the death… yet they didn't even allow us that," Toshiro sighed. "I didn't get to say goodbye either. I've been forbidden to go to his funeral."

"So… next time someone is about to die, do something so you have some sort of parting words with them, right?" Isshin suddenly glanced at the sky.

"You… you are weird," the white haired boy turned to the man, then noticed something. "You're… you're wearing a captain's cloak."

"Ahh… yeah," the man suddenly stated, glancing at the sky.

"What division…" the boy started, only to have Isshin grin at him.

"Bye-bye Shiro-chan! I look forward to your graduation," the man then shunpooed away.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the man, "What is with him?"

He then realized that something had been placed in his hand and blinked a couple of times, as what had been left was quite childish. It was a wooden whistle shaped like that of a dragon. A few days later, he went back to the academy.


	6. Graduation

The world around Toshiro changed yet again when he came back from his grandmother's house, as many of the sixth year students were working on their way to graduating from the academy. There was almost no sign of the fact that Sojiro had been there, except the hum of a few of the older boys friends who really had known nothing about the friendship between the two.

One couldn't say that no one remembered, as one of the talks of Sojiro's older friends had been about how Sojiro would have been likely to have been chosen by the student body to make the speech at the graduation. But now all of that was silenced, no memorial or remembrance for the boy planned at all. In fact, there was some talk about the canceling of the graduation speech, though Toshiro hadn't an idea why, other then the forty-six likely had something to do with him.

Without the older boy to hang out with, the white haired boy found himself yet again retreating into the library, where he could dive into the quite, listening to the winds that blew through the corridors, silent to so many ears. Of course, it was more of a nostalgic feeling that the old building brought about. He also found himself once again zoning out to try to get away from his problems.

"Shiro-chan?" came a soft voice. Toshiro glanced up, suddenly quite in shock to find Hinamori standing in front of him.

"It's Hitsugaya-kun," the boy muttered, not taking the time to glare at her or to put of the protective barrier that he normally showed. "You promised."

Hinamori let out a sigh and sat down across from him, folding her arms. "Toshiro, technically you weren't old enough to enter the academy, so does it really count?"

"Then I'll continue to call you bed wetter Momo," the small boy chided. "What is it that you want?"

"I over heard about how you got sick. Renji told me he took you home to visit grandmother," the girl frowned.

"I wasn't…" Toshiro paused. "Hinamori, I was fine, so you don't need to worry about me."

"Renji says that you went into some sort of shock and got half way out and half way in your inner world," the girl sighed. "Though that really makes no sense to me."

" _It makes perfect sense to me,_ " a roar came into Toshiro's ears.

" _Of course it would make sense to you. Everything makes sense to you,_ " Toshiro rolled his eyes. He then saw Hinamori puff out her cheeks. "Sorry… Hyorinmaru made an off hand comment; it had nothing to do with you Hinamori."

"Oh… so that's you're zanpaktou's name?" Hinamori smiled. "What is she like?"

"She?" Toshiro got an insulted look on his face. "Hyorinmaru is a male ice dragon thank you very much."

"Sorry," Hinamori got a suddenly sad look on her face and glanced at the ground.

"So… what exactly is bothering you, I mean, you can see I am fine, right?" the boy put his chin into the palm of his hand and leaned on his elbow.

"Well… I don't think that Renji is completely right. Both he and Kira refused to go with me, but I went to that kid Kusaka Sojiro's funeral," Hinamori commented. "Renji had no clue who he was, no surprise and Kira asked if I was another one of those few girls who had a crush on him… the nerve of him."

"Hold… why did you go to the funeral?" Toshiro suddenly gave her a shocked look.

"Because Shiro-chan was to sick to go, so I went for him to pay my respects," the girl puffed out her cheeks again.

"Hinamori Momo, what do you think you're doing?" Toshiro suddenly snapped. "I wasn't too sick not to go."

"But surely you had heard about the funeral, I mean, even you aren't rude enough to not go if you could," Hinamori blurted out, her eyes suddenly going wide.

"I didn't go because I was forbidden to go," the young boy suddenly turned away from her, not looking her in the face.

"That was cruel, his family not letting you go to his funeral," Hinamori pouted.

"It wasn't…" Toshiro couldn't look her in the eyes. "I can't tell you who said that and I am not supposed to be talking about him."

"Then… then I wished you had never met Kusaka Sojiro," the older student suddenly blurted out.

Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide and filled up with hurt. He turned these eyes to his childhood friend, her frown pushing into his gaze. "Hina… Hinamori… Sojiro was the first friend that I ever had. How could you say something so… how could you say something like that to me?!"

"But Toshiro… Renji and Kira are your friends too. As am I…" Hinamori frowned at him even further.

"Hinamori… they are acquaintances, I don't know them as well as you do," the boy stated

"But… what about me?" Hinamori was on the point of crying.

"You're… you're…" Toshiro closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

"You can't tell me?" a sobbing sound could be heard in the older girl's voice, causing him to open his eyes and let go of his nose.

Glancing down, he spoke up, his voice somewhat distance and uncomfortable. "Hinamori Momo is not the friend of Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hinamori Mom is the sister of Hitsugaya Toshiro."

That was when Toshiro overheard the chair moving. He figured that Momo was leaving, but he then felt two arms wrapping around his neck. He felt her voice whispering into his ear. "Just to let you know… I never will stop loving my little brother. I won't let anything hurt your heart like this again, Shiro-chan. I promise."

**M**

Graduation came quicker then Toshiro had planned on coming. He focused mostly on his studies, so he was caught completely off guard when the students gathered for the ceremony that they would be going through. Renji had a huge smile on his face and Kira had the tendency to blush whenever Hinamori was around. While it wasn't obvious to Momo what was going on, to two others it was rather obvious.

Renji elbowed him in the ribs as they prepared. "I keep telling him to go ahead and ask her out."

"Ohh…" Toshiro gave Renji a dirty look. "I don't think it is a good idea to tell me that someone is having thoughts about Hinamori. I might get the idea to do something to said person, ne?"

Toshiro watched in humor as Renji's face suddenly faltered, his face falling greatly. Not to mention, the face suddenly turned pale, much to Toshiro's enjoyment. He also got a thrill at how the older boy suddenly squirmed. "All righty then… did you hear that you probably got voted to give the graduation speech?"

"What do you mean give the graduation speech?" Toshiro glared at the boy. "I don't know anyone here, other then you three."

"But Hitsugaya-kun," Kira suddenly blurted out, "Almost everyone knows who you are, that you're the youngest to ever graduate from the academy."

"So?" the boy folded his arms and gave them a look that he really didn't care about all of this.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "What is with you? Most people would be proud of their achievements."

"And be narcissistic? I don't think so," Toshiro commented.

"Shiro-chan… did you submit an application to any of the divisions?" Hinamori smiled at the small boy.

"Of course I did," the boy suddenly stated. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would get into fifth division with me?" she twiddled her thumbs.

Toshiro turned and stared at her with his teal eyes. Renji spoke up. "It would be good if all four of us end up in the same division. I submitted to all the divisions as I completely suck at Kido."

"I submitted to captain Ichimaru's division too, as I wasn't sure if I could actually get into fifth," Hinamori frowned. "I can transfer later…"

"I submitted to fifth," Kira stated. "I wanted to make it the only one I did, but I was told to submit to second, forth, and sixth too. Forth because I am good at healing Kido and the other two because they are headed up by nobles."

"So… how many did you submit Shiro-chan?" Hinamori commented.

"Ohh… one," the boy stated.

"For saying not being narcissistic, that is narcissistic," Renji muttered, narrowing his eyes at Toshiro.

"Says the person who submitted applications to all thirteen divisions, even though his Kido stinks and he wouldn't be any use in forth division, and also to eleventh division, which is rather known for… I won't even say it…" Kira groaned.

"Do you think you'll get into fifth?" the older girl stated, getting down to look the young boy in the face.

"No," Toshiro stated matter factly.

"Then… why did you submit to fifth if you didn't think you'd get in?" Momo blew out her cheeks.

"Don't worry. He's the head of our class," Kira sighed. "He is a shoe in for any division he wants to go into. He'll make it into fifth."

"Hinamori's little brother is the head of our class?" Renji suddenly asked, pointed at Toshiro. "The _kid_ is the head of the class."

"Hey!" Toshiro muttered his eyes shooting death glares at Renji. "Anyways… I didn't submit to division five." All three of the older ones stared at him. "I submitted to division ten. I figured that if I was to join, I would want to go to that one, or just go home to live with granny."

"What the hell…" Renji muttered.

"Division ten," Kira gave a skeptical look to Toshiro, and Hinamori did the same.

"Why?" Hinamori frowned.

"Because Matsumoto Rangiku is in tenth division," Toshiro stated.

"Boobie lady?" Renji smirked, letting out a chuckle. "Hinamori Momo's little kid brother is a little pervert!"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro!" Hinamori grabbed his ear.

"It isn't because of her looks," Toshiro muttered. "She is rather annoying, but I do owe her a favor."

Hinamori blinked a couple of times, letting go of his ear. "So, what are you going to do for the graduation speech?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to do about the graduation speech?" Toshiro suddenly stated. "I'm not giving it."

"Yes you are. One of the other students was complaining because if you hadn't been voted, he would be giving it. In fact, he has one prepared," Hinamori sighed. "And there are a couple of people complaining because… you know who isn't giving it…"

"Why me? As I told your two friends, I don't know anybody," Toshiro frowned. Renji laughed, though Kira and Momo shook their heads at the boy.

"Everyone get into their positions for crossing the stage," a woman called out, her hands filled with paper work. "Oh… and where's Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro made a weird face. "Please tell me…"

Hinamori pushed him towards her. "Go after lieutenant Isa!"

"Yeah…" Toshiro muttered, not having a speech prepared.

**M**

Isa Nano was completely shocked when she saw the small boy approach her. "And you are…"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," the boy narrowed his eyes at her, causing the lieutenant to shiver.

"Come to the front stage to give your speech," the woman pushed her glasses up.

"And what if I don't have one?" the white haired boy stated.

"Are you trying to make a joke?" the women stated.

"No, I am not," the boy folded his arms.

"Just get up there!" Nano suddenly stated. Toshiro walked up and glanced at the stage, noticing that the podium was too tall for him. He narrowed his eyes. However, someone dragged a stool forward, making him roll his eyes.

"I know that everyone is expecting me to say something, but I didn't find out until a bit ago that I was chosen to make the speech. I could care less, as I really don't know anyone here, and it wouldn't be fare for me to make a speech, so the other person should make it,"

A few mutters came from the crowd. Toshiro hopped down, only to fall to the stage as the stool broke, laughter breaking out. He noted that the stool had been purposely cut, but he choose to ignore it and went and took his place among the other students.

The one who had prepared a speech stepped up, giving one of the most boring words that Toshiro had ever heard. The way that Renji would later remember it, his graduation speech was boring. However, Toshiro's… which he remembered as being given a year later or earlier for some reason ended up hysterical because the stool broke on the small boy. Sometimes, with Abarai, it was best not to ask.

**M**

Toshiro watched as Hinamori crossed the stage, the announcement made that she had made it into the fifth division. A man was giving out the diplomas. A big, fat man with a lieutenant's badge was handing them out. He heard his name finally called and he walked across the stage. The man looked everywhere, but down. "I said, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro cleared his voice, but the man continued. "I guess he isn't here… a…"

However, he felt a tug on his sleeve and glanced down, finding a small boy glaring at him. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro…"

"Ahh… sorry," the man stated. The woman who had directed him for the speech muttered something about him only being there for the food that would be served later.

After that, things went by fast. He suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "Oi! Momo-chan! Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hinamori glanced up and saw one Matsumoto Rangiku waving at them. She muttered under her breath, none to pleased. "That's the reason you are wanting into the tenth division."

However, she didn't get a chance to further complain as Toshiro grabbed her sleeve and dragged her over to where the woman was. "What are you doing here?"

"That isn't very polite, Shiro-chan," a voice came from behind Matsumoto.

"Granny…" Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "I…"

However, he found himself suddenly hugged by Matsumoto, much to his sarcastic delight, as he found his face pressed into her chest, causing him to struggle for breath. Hinamori though wrapped their grandmother into a big hug, extremely happy. "I understand why you like Ms. Matsumoto. It isn't for her looks, but because she's really nice."

"No Ms. please. Makes me fill really old. Ran-chan will do," Rangiku smiled at the young girl.

"Really!" Hinamori suddenly had a big smile on her face.

"Really!" Matsumoto smiled back. "I also came to tell the two of you that Momo-chan is going to get into fifth division and Toshiro is going to be in tenth.

"Arigotto Ran-chan!" the young girl smiled. "I can't believe that Abarai-kun said that about you."

"What did he say about me?" the woman suddenly asked.

"He called you boobie woman, like the immature person he is," Toshiro stated, finally having been released by the third seat, only to find himself hit behind the head.

"A child should not use such words!" his grandmother lectured.

"Well, I am taking the two of you to stay at your grandmothers for the night and I've been given the lovely task of taking you two to your divisions in the morning," Matsumoto bubbled.

"Yeah!" Hinamori suddenly flung herself at the woman, hugging her tight, Matsumoto hugging her back.

"We're going to have fun tonight!"

Toshiro however groaned, only to find his grandmother wrapping her arms around him.


	7. Tenth Division

Hinamori was dropped off the next morning, with Matsumoto going all bubbly on the girl about getting the girl set up into her living quarters at the division, to which Toshiro watched with total boredom. Though it was rather humorous to see Renji Abarai fall out of a tree that he had been sleeping in the night before to announce that he too had been accepted into the fifth division.

He then shunpooed after the third seat, having problems keeping up with her, he felt due to the fact that she was able to take longer strides. What ever the case was, by the time they arrived at the tenth division, he found himself panting from the exertion. Matsumoto smiled. "For the top of your class, you have some practice still."

"Shut up," Toshiro muttered, bending over and clutching his knees. He caught his breath and followed her to the office of the tenth division.

"Ahh… our third seat has returned with one of our new possible recruits," a voice spoke up. Toshiro blinked his eyes, recognizing the man as the one who had been with Isshin the day he joined the academy.

"You were with Isshin-san that night when I froze the boys' dorms," Toshiro stated with surprise.

"Ahh… I am Tomo Atsuo, lieutenant of the tenth division," the man commented, rearranging the papers on the desk.

"Does that mean…" Toshiro muttered, having a good idea of what was going on. "That Isshin-san is the taicho of the tenth division?"

"How did you know that he was captain rank?" Matsumoto suddenly asked.

"I saw him with his captains cloak once, but didn't get to see the division number," Toshiro muttered, his face contorting as he tried to figure out what to think about the situation. Suddenly he felt himself grabbed from behind in a hug.

"Papa is happy that Ran-chan and Shiro-chan are home!" the captain stated.

"Hell no…" Toshiro's face turned a tad bit pale, his cheeks suddenly turning green. He suddenly saw Matsumoto's fist go flying right above his head and something staggering backward away from him. He turned to see Isshin passed out on the ground. "Is she technically allowed to do that?"

"She does it all the time Hitsugaya," the second seat stood up. "Since you happened to have taken the task of knocking him out, it is your turn to get him to forth division."

"Aww… but I wanted to show Toshiro-kun around the division," Matsumoto pouted.

"Rangiku…" the lieutenant narrowed his eyes, causing the woman to suddenly scoop up the taicho and remove him from the room. Toshiro was still staring in complete shock. "Your probably wondering if you choose the right division? I sometimes think the same thing."

"Then what makes you think that you picked the right one?" Toshiro asked, turning his completely shocked face towards the man.

"Ahh… that would be because this division is set up like a family," Tomo Atsuo smiled. "And don't mind taicho, he tends to be overly affectionate. He's also very protective of his subordinates."

"Is he… he's always touchy feely like that, isn't he?" Toshiro muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable, feel free to attack him. Hell… he was probably expecting you to do something back there," the man suddenly laughed.

"That makes no sense at all," Toshiro folded his arms, glaring at the man.

"No… it wouldn't, unless you actually know Isshin," Tomo indicated for Toshiro to take a seat on the couch and he sat down too, instead of a chair. "He thinks that if he can get Ran-chan to attack him, it improves her ability to attack back any potential… threats."

"You mean like stalkers?" Toshiro suddenly stated, a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "I think all she has to do is crush someone in the chest and suffocate them…"

Atsuo blinked a couple of times, then made a face. "You have a very smart mouth on you, don't you. We'll have to cure you of that."

"Why?" Toshiro stated. "It isn't as if I really want to get close to anyone."

"Yet there is the possibility that you could have a seated position once they run through the testing that we run everyone through. That will happen this evening… though that also depends when Isshin comes too. Our third seat hit him very hard," the man sighed.

"Is the entire division as… are the like Matsumoto and Isshin-san. And what is taicho's last name… I don't like calling him by his first. My granny would tan my hide," Toshiro suddenly stated.

"Yet you use such curt words," Atsuo rubbed the boys hair. "Your going to be as much trouble as Ran-chan and Isshin-san, aren't you?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Lieutenant Tomo?" Toshiro asked, pushing the hand away.

"I would rather you call me Tomo-san, but preferably Atsuo-san," the man sighed.

"I don't get it…" Toshiro muttered, folding his arms around his chest.

"Do you know why Matsumoto stood up for you like she did?" Atsuo suddenly spoke up.

"I can't figure out why anyone would do that," Toshiro stated.

"How do people treat you back home?" the man suddenly asked. Toshiro refused to answer, until the lieutenant spoke up. "As my subordinate, I want you to answer me, and to answer truthfully."

Toshiro knit his eyebrows, pushed his lips together, then sighed. "Most people are afraid of me. I have white hair, blue-green eyes. No one in Japan has this coloring, and I don't look like I have foreign blood in me. In fact, I don't think that there are many foreigners who have white hair. When Hinamori and granny aren't around, they say that I am cold, unapproachable."

"Has anyone ever tried to approach you to be your friend?" the lieutenant asked.

"Are you going to tell all of this to taicho?" the small boy asked.

"Of course. Us knowing about our subordinates help us determine what is best for them," the man smiled.

"No one has ever tried, except one person, and he isn't around anymore. I'm not supposed to talk about it either," the boy stated, not looking the man in the face.

"I see. I can guess that person made you feel like you belonged, much like Hinamori and your granny did?" the man suddenly asked.

"Even if that is so, I don't see what that has to do with anything," Toshiro suddenly found himself glaring at the man.

However, Lieutenant Tomo just laughed, causing the boy to look away. "Hitsugaya Toshiro… first of all, we want to make it so that you feel like you belong here. Second… Matsumoto had a friend that was treated very much like you were. You've met him."

"Ichimaru Gin taicho," Toshiro muttered, suddenly glancing up.

"Exactly. So, she has become attached to you, one might say," the man laughed. "Anyways… time to give you a tour of the place."

"Aren't I supposed to be getting a tour with everyone else?" Toshiro suddenly narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Rangiku would have given you a tour before anyone else anyways," the man smiled. "Plus, unlike our other possible recruits, you're the one most likely to not feel comfortable around here."

Toshiro could only glare at the man, but followed him anyways.

**M**

Isshin recovered in time for the testing of the recruits to eliminate any that might possibly be a problematic, or anyone who might do better in another division. He also had to decide if any were of the ability to gain a seated rank. Rangiku sat to his left and Atsuo on his right. He had a very bored look on his face as he watched the recruits.

Toshiro sat to one side, most people not able to tell what he was thinking as he was used to hiding such things. However, it was obvious to the captain and lieutenant that the boy was nervous, his eyes suddenly darting around. Isshin leaned over to Atsuo. "Is there a reason why he should suddenly become nervous like this."

"He turned down the graduation speech," Rangiku suddenly stated, surprising the two men. "I told you that last night."

"So," Isshin shrugged, scratching his shoulder all of a suddenly, noticing some of the recruits to fidget at this.

"I think Ran-chan's getting at is that the boy isn't one to show off. He never revealed his shikai at the academy," Atsuo stated, having been the one to go through the records.

"Ahh…" Isshin suddenly stated, having had the recruits step up to volunteer, something that helped him to weed out any that were to narcissistic, which was ironic as due to what the flower of the division was. "Start calling the names for the ones that haven't gotten up yet and leave Toshiro for last. Oh, and dismiss the others before we call him up."

"You aren't going to kick him out are you?" Matsumoto became suddenly worried.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing Rangiku," the man suddenly stated. Toshiro had begun to stare off into space, his mind having gone else where. Not to mention, the temperature, dropped. Isshin made a face that said he wasn't pleased about this. "We'll have to correct him of that behavior."

"There is a lot of behavior to correct him of," the lieutenant suddenly spoke up. "But not so much that it changes who he is… more of so that he can communicate easier to those around him."

Toshiro still hadn't noticed that almost everyone had gone for the showing of their abilities, which was until everyone was dismissed. His head suddenly shot up as the others from the academy walked by him. There were a couple who muttered something about his ability being called into question, to which he felt like he had gone back to where he was before. He stood up, only to find himself motioned forward.

"Is there a reason that you haven't used your shikai at the academy?" Isshin suddenly asked.

"There is that reason that you know about…" Toshiro muttered, not looking his taicho in the face. "There is also the fact that I still have in my opinion a ways to go in my control of Hyorinmaru, as…"

"Don't worry about that!" Matsumoto suddenly stated, causing her superiors to glare at her. "I want to see your shikai! I've been waiting a whole year… thought I would have to wait longer. If you had gone to a different division, I wouldn't have been here then there."

Toshiro gave her a look that clearly meant that he didn't believe that she had said something like that and he felt it wasn't that great of a thing to say, nor could he see why she would have even stated this. However, he closed his eyes and grabbed his sword from his back, stating the release phrase.

Isshin smiled as the room suddenly dropped quite low, and a dragon suddenly came out, crashing through the roof, causing Toshiro to suddenly jump to the side as the ceiling came down to him. He suddenly bowed to the taicho, his nervousness still there, now becoming more evident. "Gomen!"

"Ahh… no need to apologize. I was surprised we hadn't had something destroyed sooner," Isshin waved his hand. "Go and eat, then head to bed. Everyone's had a long day."

Toshiro glanced at the three in shock, then bowed and left. Isshin grinned at his second and third seats. "So, what do you think?"

"That… that release was absolutely beautiful," Rangiku blinked. She then suddenly grinned. "I want to see it again… though perhaps outside wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I think I might have a run for my position," Atsuo blinked, a look of shock on his face.

"Well, thirteenth division has two third seats, why can't our division have two lieutenants?" Isshin was suddenly scratching his back again.

"Ahh… taicho… I have to say, would they even consider someone as young as him?" Matsumoto suddenly muttered. "And… seated positions place them into dangerous positions… I mean… he hasn't seen death yet, so…"

"Yes he has. The child has a great deal behind him," Isshin sighed. "And I can't tell you about the death as it is a secret."

"I think that the kid could achieve Bankai," Atsuo suddenly spoke up.

"I was thinking that too," Isshin stated, causing Rangiku to state at them in confusion. Isshin suddenly smiled at her. "I've kind of been expecting him to be at such a high level since I met him… anyways. Neither of you are to say anything as we have to get approval, considering his age."

"But eleventh division," Matsumoto suddenly stated.

"Is untraditional in the first place," Tomo answered. "Though we could use that to our advantage."

"Yeah… but little girl laughed as blood as a child so they may not see it as the same thing," Isshin folded his hands behind his head.


	8. Un-Ranked

Hitsugaya Toshiro woke up the next day before the other possible recruits; however found that some of the tenth division members were already up that early in the morning. He saw them chatting about a few things, but didn't fill like joining in on their conversation. He just sat in the courtyard, enjoying the breeze that was flowing through.

He then saw that information was being put up on one of the boards that were used for communication in the division and stood up to go look for them. He noted that the list for the new recruits were up and scanned them for his name, first for those who were not considered ample for the Gotei thirteen, then those being transferred, then the normal list, then the one with seated positions.

" _It isn't here Hyorinmaru,_ " he thought to his zanpaktou.

" _There is likely a very good reason for this Hitsugaya-kun_ ," the dragon stated softly into his ears.

" _Yet I can not think of one… I feel like they have forgotten me…_ " the boy suddenly commented, walking back to where he was to sit, putting his chin into the palm of his hand.

One of the tenth division members noticed him and walked over. "Are you the kid who blew a whole in the division training room?"

One of Toshiro's eyebrows rose up. His dragon then made the comment that he didn't want to hear. " _Perhaps because of our little mishap, they have decided to degrade you to probation._ "

" _That was rude and cruel,_ " Toshiro's inner voice muttered to the dragon. " _Do most zanpaktou's communicate as much with there shingami host as you do?_ "

" _Shingami host… is that the best way that you can describe our relationship?_ " the dragon snapped. " _And I was only stating what you fear the worst of_."

" _It was to describe the relationship of zanpaktou and shingami in general_ ," Toshiro inwardly thought. " _Do you really think that I think of you as a symbiotic being that saps the life out of me? Perhaps saps out my brain cells at times, but not my life._ "

" _Did my Hitsugaya Toshiro just make a joke?_ " the dragon chuckled. " _The reason I communicate so much with you is because you 'want' to communicate this much with me. You find me a useful source of information, a great asset._ "

" _Stop thinking of yourself as some sort of stupid tool_ ," came the white haired boys reply. " _I don't like the sounds of that_."

" _Then do you consider me your friend?_ " the dragon suddenly asked.

" _I promised myself that I wouldn't make another friend… however, I can only lose you if I die. But not friend… more of an irreplaceable part of me…_ " the boy suddenly stated, then realized that a hand was waving in front of his face. "What?"

"I asked you a question on whether or not you were the one who smashed the roof on the division training room. The other recruits stated that you were the only one left when they all left, and that the roof was fine," the man sighed.

"So what if I was?" Toshiro muttered, a tad bit upset with what had happened the previous day.

"Well… that means that you have a pretty powerful zanpaktou. It is quite understandable if one is just out of the academy if they can't control their zanpaktou's either, but to cause that much damage isn't due to control I think," the man stated.

"So… I still don't get the point," Toshiro closed his eyes and placed a chin in the palm of his hand while his elbow rested on his knee, which was crossed across his other leg.

"Do you know if we're getting to keep you? Or are you going to transfer to one of the other divisions?" the person asked.

"My name is not on the list, so how should I know," the boy grumbled.

"Ahh… no wonder your in a not so good mood today!" the man laughed. He then spoke more respectfully. "Isshin taicho has his reasons for doing everything. Perhaps he wants to see your skill some more or something along those lines?"

"I guess…" Toshiro muttered, not fully impressed. This was when some of the other recruits came out. One of the ones who had also graduated from the academy took a glance at him, then at the list, then back again, a small chuckle coming into their voice. That person then hurried off to wake the others who had graduated up.

One student walked up behind Toshiro. "I hear that the top student at our academy wasn't place. Perhaps it is because that you are too young to join?"

"Why don't you go and check to see where your name is on the list, before you prattle off about such things," the man sighed.

The boy hurried off, then let off an angry cry, "I didn't get a seated position? I am going to have to complain, as I graduated high on the list. Might have been first if it wasn't for that midget."

"I bet he isn't staying with our division. Isshin hates narcissists. And if he was transferred to another division, if he goes and complains, he might actually go and move him to the list of those not ready to join," the man suddenly stated. He then looked at Toshiro. "You have something on your mind?"

"Nothing…" the boy stated. "Just that I remember that he was one of the first people to volunteer and it wasn't because he wanted to get it over with, but because he wanted to show off. That girl there stepped up first because she's always been the one at the academy to take the lead. She would make a good seated position for her leadership skills, but was always nervous being placed into a leadership position."

A sudden cry came from the girl, "I got seated nineteenth!"

"So… your grades were not as high as mine!" the boy suddenly muttered, causing the girl to fold back. "You're also not from a noble family!"

Toshiro found himself angry, then suddenly stepping between the two without himself realizing it. "If grades were what were needed, don't you think I would be on one of the lists? I may not be good with names unless I actually meet the person personally, however, as I recall, she demonstrated more leadership skill then you ever did in the academy. All you ever did was show off and make people feel lowly when there ability was less then your own, and if they were greater then you and not of a noble family, you rubbed that in."

"So, what of it brat. As I recall, you came from the outside, just like Momo did," the boy scowled.

"Leave Hinamori-san out of this!" Toshiro snapped. "My point is, how do you expect to be in a leadership position, which requires people to respect you, when you are unable to show any respect? In fact, you give the nobles a bad name with your stupid behavior!"

"Why you little…" the boy suddenly grabbed for the front of Toshiro's clothing, however, the sound of clapping was heard.

"Papa's glad that Shiro-chan spoke up, as he is quite correct about the matter," came a voice following the clapping. Toshiro's face paled, and he made to bolt out of their by shunpooing, but the older boy grabbed his shirt.

"Hold on you!" the boy stated. "I am not finished…"

"I think you can just go home and not bother going to that division I was going to transfer you to," Isshin stated, losing his humorous state.

"You can't… what do you mean transferred…" the boy muttered.

"Ahh… you only looked at the seated positions, didn't you?" Isshin folded his arms. "You didn't bother to look at the other lists? As should be suspected, as that was the reason why I decided to transfer you… your full of yourself."

"You're of a noble family…" the boy muttered.

"So… I didn't get my rank my family name, got it?" Isshin muttered. "That is one of the reasons that I don't let people call me anything but Isshin, Isshin-san, or taicho. So do not bring that up again."

Isshin stepped up to the lists and scratched off from one list then placed on another. "And since I am of a noble family, you should know that I will let your family know exactly why I am moving you… actually, I had you on the other list and not this one because I have a great deal of respect for that family."

"Just because of this stupid kid?" the older boy snapped.

"Because of…" Isshin narrowed his eyes at the boy, a whole aura of killing intent there. "Hitsugaya Toshiro is not stupid, and while he is a child and will be for a long time, I've already made it clear to my division members that are all ready here that they are to refrain from making any comments about his age or his height. Only my third seat, my lieutenant, or myself can."

"Oi!" came an elderly voice. "I am insulted by that!"

"Oh… gomen!" Isshin held the back of his head, his killing intent leaving. "Old man thunder voice is allowed to call everyone in the division a kid, including me! Anyway… I suggest that you go home now, and once you've changed your attitude about life, resubmit your application to join. But from now on I won't be a lenient as I was, as your parents won't be expecting me too."

The boy set Toshiro down, then left to go pack his things in a huff. Toshiro glanced after the boy, then turned to the captain and bowed. "I apologize taicho-san."

"Ehh… what for? Apologizing here makes it look like your apologizing for causing a ruckus, which wasn't your fault really," Isshin folded his arms sternly.

"I apologize for asking _that_ question so many times," Toshiro stated, standing up straight.

"Oh… well, I owe you an apology for that too Shiro-chan, as I should have told you why I don't like using my last name. Especially since the only reason you wished to use my last name, or anyone's for that matter is because of the way you were raised," Isshin sighed. "So one could say that was my fault too. Anyways…"

"Taicho… can I speak with you and the lieutenant for a few minutes to the side?" the division member suddenly asked.

"Sure," Isshin nodded his head and went over to talk to the man. Only a few bits could be heard, which led to more confusion for Toshiro. "Ahh… yes, that's why his name isn't on the list."

"But two of them?" the man muttered. "I understand there were two of those, but is that the same? What if they make the boy transfer?"

"The other will transfer before he will let that happen," came Atsuo's reply.

"I know that we aren't supposed to comment on his age, but…" the man had more whispers.

Isshin smiled though. "Ahh… I am glad that you've taken a liking to him. However, I feel that this is best, so don't worry!"

"Hai!"

Toshiro suddenly felt a wind behind his shoulders and knew someone was behind him. "Hinamori… I know it is you."

"Oh… Shiro-chan… I wanted to see what rank you got," the girl commented, hitting a sore spot with him, but he choose not to show it.

"I really don't care," the boy sighed, butting on the usual front so she wouldn't worry.

"Well… I made fifth seat, so Shiro-chan had to make higher, right?" Hinamori suddenly asked, a tad bit of jealousy in her voice. "Come on, lets look."

"Don't bother bed wetter Momo, I'm not on either of the lists," Toshiro commented.

"But… why… I'll ask your captain," Hinamori suddenly glanced around, then her face became complete shock when she saw Isshin in his captain's cloak.

"Isshin-san has his reasons. Possibly, he wants to make sure that it is all right for someone as young as me to be in the Gotei thirteen yet. So don't worry, he's a bit odd, but he is keeping an eye on me," Toshiro gave her a small smile, lying as he himself didn't know what was really going on, but knew this was what she wanted to hear.

"I could ask Aizen taicho for a transfer…" Hinamori muttered, glancing at the man.

"I like it here Hinamori," Toshiro commented, turning to the girl. "Please don't make me transfer, just because you want to keep an eye on me."

"Ahh…" Hinamori continued to stare at the man, still not sure about what to think. "But you're not into touching people…"

"What ranks did Kira and Renji get?" Toshiro quickly changed the subject.

"Oh… seventh for Kira-san and eleventh for Abarai-kun," Hinamori suddenly looked at him in surprise. She then, to his annoyance went back to staring at Isshin. "That crazy man is a taicho?"

"Mmm… yeah… he is," Toshiro commented. "I think he only liked to pretend to be crazy, to make the subordinates feel comfortable around him. While I don't exactly feel comfortable around that Isshin-san, at least not yet, I do feel comfortable around him when, one might say, takes charge of the situation."

"What exactly did he do that impressed you Toshiro?" the older girl asked.

"Taicho doesn't like being called by his last name because he is a noble and doesn't want that to affect how people see him," the small boy commented. "He also doesn't put up with anyone and actually has a great deal of respect for people, even though when he acts like a goofball, he never came across this way."

"But… isn't he as touchy feely as Ran-chan?" the fifth seat asked.

"Unfortunately… yes…" Toshiro muttered. "And he insists on calling me Shiro-chan. Which reminds me, your promise?"

Hinamori patted him on the head, a smile on her face. "I'm supposed to call you Hitsugaya!"

"It isn't a joke Hinamori… you promised…" Toshiro muttered.

"Ahh…" they were suddenly approached by the new nineteenth seat. "I would like to thank Hitsugaya Toshiro for standing up to me as he did. You didn't have to. I look forward to working with Hitsugaya-kun in the future and hope you stay with the division."

"You don't have to thank me," Toshiro scratched his head. "I don't know why I did that, I just know something told me I had to."

As the girl left, Hinamori smiled at him. "Even though you didn't make it on the list, I'm proud of you, that was really nice."

Toshiro couldn't help but to let out a groan at her comment.


	9. Aizen's Arguement

Due to the fact that getting Toshiro the tests he needed to become a Lieutenant, Isshin had to wait until the next captains meeting. Thankfully, due to the graduation, it was placed the day after the new recruits were established. He felt that the long list of stupid complaints would never end, not to mention the requests for funds for the experiments would never cease. As Byakuya made the comment that, he didn't think that there could be any other agenda, Isshin spoke up. "I think there is."

"And what would this be?" Soifon asked, her face completely stern.

"I wish for Hitsugaya Toshiro to take the Lieutenant level testing," the man stated, reaching into his robes to scratch himself.

Unohana's eyebrows dropped in concern. "Is not the boy equivalent to a seven year old?"

"Yes… I guess that would be how old he is equivalently," Isshin sighed. "But his mind is as sharp as that of an adults, his tongue has a way of back talking that I've never seen before."

"That isn't what should determine rank, or has your goofing off confused you?" the Kuchiki noble scolded.

"I believe that the requisition form for a new roof for the training room has passed the first divisions notice?" Isshin suddenly asked.

"I almost forgot to ask…" the general stated, "What did you do this time, Isshin-san?"

"I didn't do a thing," Isshin suddenly stated. "Except watch the release of Hitsugaya's shikai."

"Hmm… a shikai like that is probably from a zanpaktou that is strong like the generals," Kyoraku smiled.

"May I ask," the lieutenant of the thirteenth division suddenly asked, having come to be known to stand in when his captain wasn't feeling well. "The boy's zanpaktou is elemental, correct?"

"Hai!" Isshin laughed. "It is of the ice element."

"It is the sword Hyorinmaru," the general suddenly spoke out. "A dragon of ice, the strongest of all known ice zanpaktous. However… the boy is still a child, his powers extremely immature, for him to have released and the roof to cave in like this shows this."

"I want Tomo to work with the boy personally," Isshin suddenly stated. "I think they would work well together."

"Here is the other question though," Aizen suddenly spoke up. "If the child is of lieutenant level, with other divisions in need of one for this rank, why should division ten have two?"

Tousen also spoke up. "Aizen taicho is also right. Divisions three, five, six and nine are all without lieutenants currently. I have my eyes on one of the young ones in my rank, but he needs more training before I can do so."

"Perhaps the boy would have more confidence to be transferred to another division once he's worked with Lieutenant Tomo for a while?" Kaien suddenly spoke up.

"Or he could work with Gin for awhile as Gin is a former Lieutenant," Aizen suddenly spoke up. "I think anyone could train the boy for this position."

"We will discuss this matter later," Yamamoto suddenly commented.

**M**

Toshiro had indeed been placed under the guidance of Tomo Atsuo. The man had given the boy some of his paper work to see how the boy would do. Unbeknown to Atsuo though, Matsumoto had some how managed to push all of her paperwork onto the small boy. When Toshiro told him he was finished, Atsuo came over with a surprised look on his face, having expected the boy to have taken a shorter amount of time.

"Everything except the signature is finished," Toshiro suddenly commented.

"I see," Tomo fingered through the papers, a tad bit concerned. He then spotted the work that Matsumoto had pushed off onto him. "Exactly why did Matsumoto's paperwork get in with this?"

"She said, so long as I was doing paperwork, I might as well do something useful and do hers to," Toshiro suddenly commented.

"And you listened to her?" Atsuo was flabbergasted.

"First off, she obviously outranks me," Toshiro frowned. "Also, she had a point. I wasn't on the list, so I might as well prove myself useful. I could do some more paperwork if you have any."

"Ahh… I think you've been cooped up in the office for to long. Let's go practice with that shikai of yours to get you a better control of it during the release stage," Atsuo suddenly commented.

"And how would you be able to help me?" Toshiro suddenly found the lieutenant scooping him up, even though he protested. The man shunpooed to a secluded spot outside of the division.

"So, here we are," Tomo smiled. "I had to scoop you are it would have taken us a long time to get here. Isshin-san and I will work on your shunpooing skills later."

As Toshiro was set down, he watched as Tomo set up a Kido barrier around them. "My shikai isn't that dangerous. I mean, I was able to release in front of you without killing."

"Yes, but what you are going to learn is to release within a certain area without damaging the surrounding area. This Kido barrier… think of it as the walls of a building," the man smiled.

"Exactly who came up with this idea?" Toshiro gave him a skeptical look.

"Taicho actually, though he's placed me to do the training as the Kido he specializes in is healing, and my barriers would better serve the effect, plus other things," the man laughed.

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders and called out his command phrase, only to jump as Hyorinmaru crashed into the barrier. Tomo set up another barrier. "Again Toshiro…"

The boy let out a sigh, and continued practicing. Unbeknown to him, a couple of eyes were watching. "Why couldn't I have helped with the training taicho?"

"Because you are likely to want to hug Hyorinmaru when it is released," Isshin laughed jokingly.

"Nah… the big old dragon is to cold," Matsumoto commented.

"The reason is I want to establish those two working together and get use to this," the man chuckled.

"How long until they approve?" Matsumoto suddenly asked.

"No telling… could be months, could be years," came the irritated reply.


	10. Visiting Fifth Division

Isshin had possibly made a mistake in bringing up the lieutenant testing in front of the captains, instead of going straight to the general about the matter. Aizen, being the stick in the ass he was, had put the bug into everyone's ear that perhaps Toshiro should spend some time with the other divisions to see exactly where he would fit and if he really was lieutenant material.

And of course, Aizen had pushed forward a little project for Toshiro to work on, something that was in need of some help as Aizen was short one lieutenant, as Gin had moved on to being a captain himself. Aizen didn't really feel that it was fare to push it all onto one of the new recruits of a lower seat, yet if Toshiro was lieutenant material, he would likely be able to handle the sorting of mail.

Of course, Hitsugaya thought that he had been assigned a task just because of the fact that he had been turned into an errand boy. He also wanted to finish the task as soon as possible so that he could get out of the room, however, he ended up finding that the room was filled with unsorted mail and that the division had some how become behind in its duties.

On top of this, Aizen liked to keep the rooms of the office warm for some reason or another, and he had problems staying awake in the room, as he found that the temperature, while bearable for most people, was not for him. Of course, he ended up finding out that day that Gin didn't like the heat any more then he did.

That was because Gin had taken it into his head to help the boy with the task, much to Toshiro's disgruntlement. The man just walked in and started sorting things. "You do know, Captain Ichimaru, I don't need help."

"With this big of a task?" Gin suddenly commented. "I overheard that Aizen was having you help, and he never asks for outside help, so I figured that the situation must be pretty bad, and I was right. It wouldn't have gotten this way if I was still lieutenant. Hell… my division doesn't get this bad, and I don't have one."

"You did most of the work in here?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

"Ehh… I guess I did. I did whatever Aizen-sama told me to do really," the young man smiled.

"Why do you attach sama to the end of his name?" came the curious question. "I mean, you are a captain now, aren't you?"

"Well… yeah… but I've been under his wing for a long time… over fifty years really," came the fox like grin, which caused Toshiro to shudder. "I sure wish he wouldn't leave it so hot in here."

"Most people don't complain," Toshiro stated, sweat dripping down his face. "I really…"

That was when Hinamori stuck her head into the room. "Umm… uhh."

"Ahh… Momo-chan!" Gin waved his hand at the girl. "It is nice to see you made it into my former division!"

"Ahh… yes… I was wondering if I could help out in here as I haven't been assigned a task at the moment Lieu… Captain Ichimaru," the girl stayed on the other side of the doorway, hugging it.

"Yes, well… the more the merrier, right Shiro-chan?" the man smiled.

"Its Hitsugaya fox face," the boy muttered, suddenly glaring at the man, the temperature in the room dropping drastically.

"Shiro-chan, that is not the way you address someone of a higher rank then you!" Hinamori admonished.

"It's Hitsugaya, Hinamori… you promised," Toshiro muttered, his cheeks turning a little pink from the frustration.

"Ahh… a bit childish about your name are you. I don't mind people calling me Gin," the third division captain stated handing a pile of letters to Hinamori.

"He doesn't like being treated like a child is all," Momo smiled. She then spoke up. "What exactly was it like, being Aizen taicho's lieutenant?"

"It was… wonderful actually. I was given the orders, not giving them. I could depend on him… I kind of still do, as I am rather new at being a captain, so he rather helps me out. So does Isshin-san… I've always liked how the tenth division feels like home, and I kind of want that feeling with mine."

"Doesn't fifth division feel like home?" came Hinamori's sudden question.

"Ran-chan isn't here," the man replied.

"Ran-chan… you mean the third seat of Shiro-chan's division?" both heard Toshiro groan at her using the dreaded nickname again. "Why Ran-chan?"

"Because he likes her," Toshiro suddenly commented.

"Oh… so you are good friends. But aren't you good friends with Aizen-sama too?" the girl suddenly asked.

"No Hinamori, he likes her likes her," Toshiro groaned. "Even I can tell that… and I barely know them."

"Huh?" Hinamori was still confused.

"Well… the kiddo doesn't miss a beat. I guess one could possibly say that, but I'm not sure it's completely true that our childhood friendship had become a crush, but I guess one could take it that way," the captain stacked some of the mail in a pile and pushed it to the side.

"But… how did Shiro know… he's just a little kid!" Hinamori protested. "And I didn't know!"

"Because when I first met him, he said the thing that we have in common is Ran-chan and that she had taken an interest in me. It was in his tone, he's rather protective of her," Toshiro suddenly stacked the papers else where.

"But… you're over protective of me, and you don't have a crush on me, do you?" Hinamori suddenly frowned.

"No… but you would walk into a wall, turn around and say sorry to it Hinamori. So until the right guy comes along, I have to look after you as…" Toshiro suddenly closed his eyes in frustration. "Hinamori is Hitsugaya's sister, and not only did he make a promise to protect her, it is the job of the male family to look out for the females."

"I wish that you wouldn't switch to third person when you are talking about your feelings Shiro-chan," Momo sighed.

"It's a coping mechanism," Gin suddenly laughed. "He's not comfortable with…"

However, Gin was suddenly interrupted by Toshiro's eyes rolling back from getting to hot, and collapsing onto the floor. Gin opened his eyes briefly in surprise, but Hinamori ran over to the small boy's side, not noticing this fact. Gin then went over and placed a hand on his forehead. "I think that we should go and place him in your quarters to rest for the night… the heats gotten to him."

"But it isn't that hot in here," came her protest.

"To you it isn't, but his zanpaktou is of the ice element, and both of them thus like the cold temperature better," Gin stated, scooping the small boy into his arms.

**M**

The next day, Isshin came to pick Toshiro up from the fifth division barracks, the small boy having passes his job onto Hinamori and Gin. The third division captain had insisted that the boy stay with Hinamori for the night, and then Isshin pick him up in the morning, after he had recovered somewhat. He found that while Toshiro was sitting up, his eyes were not able to focus.

"Seems that Shiro-chan gets heat sick easily," the man sighed.

"Shut up," Toshiro mumbled. "You're just a baka…"

"Sure I am… your not walking back, I'm carrying you," Isshin stated, scooping up the protestant white haired boy.

"I am not an infant or a toddler you moron!" came the protest.

"I can tell from your eyes that you're still sick, and as captain of your division, papa can't take any chances of you having a relapse," Isshin laughed, the boy hung out under one arm, glaring at him. A string of foul words slipped out of his mouth, causing the taicho to roll his eyes. "Seriously, do I have to wash your mouth out Shiro-chan? If you don't think I won't, think again."

"So… I've heard you and quite a few others use profanities, what is the difference!' the boy snapped.

"Age… little one… age. It is very unbecoming for one your age to have a foul mouth. I think I will wash out your mouth with soup," Isshin stated, then smiled when Toshiro got a horrified look on his face. "I think for now the threat is enough."


	11. Sleepless Nights

After Aizen's division, Toshiro found himself once a week going and helping other divisions with small tasks through none where he ended up passing out due to heat exhaustion. However, he was seriously wandering how the division ran itself, his was lucky to have Tomo as lieutenant.

The first week he had gone to help Kuchiki Byakuya, the captain of sixth catch up on the small among of paperwork that had accumulated due to not having a lieutenant to help. The man however spent a good hour and a half staring at Toshiro. He then got called away due to a matter dealing with his younger sister and he reluctantly handed the paper work to the young shingami.

He then found that the paperwork that needed to be recopied had been scribbled on with some sort of colored wax substance he was unfamiliar with. This scribbling probably explained why the sixth division captain had given him such an awkward look though. Also, it wasn't until later that he found out that it wasn't Kuchiki Rukia who had done the scribblings either.

The stay at the forth division was uneventful, other then meeting a very awkward young shingami who managed to be fooled by everything. Toshiro figured that most people would wonder how the boy had gotten the rank he had, but the white haired shingami thought Unohana to be extremely bright, so there was a likely reason for him having a seated position.

Third week, he was stuck watching the lieutenant of the eight division, who had been at his graduation, beat up her captain. This clarified that Isshin wasn't the only captain who had his subordinates beat up on him for doing dumb things. However, Toshiro had to say that he was shocked that the reason was that the captain had offered a minor sake; then again, the man was drunk.

However, as of the forth week, Toshiro confirmed that there was a division crazier then his own, not including the notorious eleventh. Somehow, the paperwork, to both Isshin and General Yamamoto's later ire, passed by all proper channels straight into Toshiro's hands. After he had found that a certain captain wanted to experiment on him, he decided it was best to get the notes looked over by his taicho, even if the order came from a captain.

Toshiro didn't know what the punishment that captain received, however a few of the other tenth division members had made the mistake of talking about some of the rumors about the twelfth division as soon as he got back, causing him to have some problems getting to sleep at night, who wouldn't with such rumors. The one good thing was, the being sent off to the other divisions ended up stopping.

However, he continued to wander due to the bad habit and a few other things including nightmares. That was how he happened to pass Matsumoto's door one night, to find it ajar, little light going in as it was moonless. A small bit of worry spread over his features, as she usually kept it closed, possibly so she would have no peeping toms. "Matsumoto-san? Rangiku?"

At first, his mind told him not to invade her privacy, however, something was bothering him, so he stepped into the room and crept forward. His foot touched the futon, and he reached down and touched where he thought the third seats shoulder should be.

The next thing he knew was that someone had grabbed his arm and flipped him over them, nearly wrenching his shoulder socket out of place. The person propped themselves up on one elbow and had maneuvered both of their hands around his neck, squeezing as they did so. Toshiro's hands reached up to grab the bony ones.

He swore he could sense the person's eyes opening wider. Whatever the case, he felt the grip on his neck lessen and the person suddenly speak up, perhaps some concern in their voice. "Shiro-chan?"

"Gin… what's going on," came Rangiku's voice.

Toshiro's cheeks turned a little bit pink, however, he found room to voice something, or more to chook it out. "It's Hitsugaya."

"Toshiro?" Rangiku was suddenly fully awake, confusion, irritation and worry in her voice.

"We were trying to sleep," Gin sighed as Toshiro rolled over so he wouldn't be on the side that the arm hurt.

"Rangiku… what is Captain Ichimaru doing in your room? The white boy suddenly asked.

Matsumoto choose to suddenly grab his ear in her hand. "What I would like to know is what you are doing in my room?"

"The door was ajar, so I…" Toshiro paused. "Hitsugaya…"

However, Gin quickly covered his mouth. "He was worried Ran-chan."

"Toshiro… do you have a habit of saying your name whenever you feel forced or uncomfortable with expressing your feelings?"

"Hit…" Toshiro started, then paused for a few seconds. "I don't usually have to express my feelings. There is no reason to. Doing it that way feels… less personal."

Matsumoto then took the time to sit up. "Say, I was worried about Ran-chan."

Toshiro made a face at this. "I was worried about third seat Matsumoto because the door was ajar."

"Well, at least that's a little more impersonal," Rangiku flopped down on the futon, staring at the ceiling.

"So… can I go now?" Toshiro suddenly asked, the discomfort in his voice.

"Children should be in bed this late at night," Gin muttered groggily, suddenly wrapping his arms around Toshiro. "Children shouldn't be out wandering about.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro hissed, realizing he suddenly couldn't get lose, as the man was hugging him like he was a teddy bear, and on top of this, he was completely uncomfortable with being with the two.

"Sorry sweetie, but when Gin falls asleep, you can't get him to move," the woman chuckled.

"Great…" Toshiro muttered, completely irritated now.

"But you had another nightmare, didn't you?" Matsumoto suddenly asked.

"I haven't been having nightmares… I just can't sleep." Toshiro lied.

"Ahh… well that's why Gin comes here, he sleeps better some times," the woman sighed.

"I thought…" came the boys stammer.

"You though… oh," A smile spread over Matsumoto's face as she brushed some of the hair away. "You are an interesting child, you know that? Don't you think Gin and I would have had less clothes on if that was the case?"

This caused Toshiro's face to suddenly turn red. Matsumoto either didn't notice, or she pretended not to care. Instead, she began to hum a tune, causing his eyelids to droop.

**M**

The next morning in the office, Isshin and Atsuo found Toshiro sitting on Matsumoto's desk, his right sleeve pulled up so that his shoulder was bare. A bandage was wrapped around it, applied by Matsumoto. The woman was applying makeup to his neck where bruises were showing. "Hold still!"

"Do you think I want to!" the boy muttered, slightly embarrassed, though he wasn't going to admit this was the case.

"What's going on here? A makeup party?" Isshin suddenly smiled at them. "Can I join? Papa's really good at clown makeup!"

Both Matsumoto and Toshiro's heads suddenly darted around to give the two men looks of utter shock. Atsuo shook his head. "Really you two, what is going on?"

"Nothing!" both had the most unbelievable looks of guilt. Then Toshiro sighed and spoke up. "I was training this morning, and I succeeded in overstressing myself."

Atsuo walked over and touched the young boy's neck. "This injury, I don't think is possible from training Toshiro. Now, what happened?"

"Snakes are dangerous to play with," the boy narrowed his teal eyes at the man, an odd darkness coming over them, then the boy hopped down of the desk and hurried out of the room.

"Hold on… snake? What did you mean by that?" Matsumoto went to follow, but Isshin grabbed her arm.

"Ran-chan, was Gin here last night?" the man asked.

"Uhh… yes," Matsumoto gave him a shocked look, then hurried after Toshiro as Isshin let go of her arm.

"Gin… Gin did that to the boy?" Atsuo shook his head, bitterness in his voice. "When he went into the academy…"

"Aizen had less of a hold on him," the man stated. "We never did believe that the former third seat of the fifth division actually went missing, remember."

"Yes, but I assumed that Aizen killed him," the man stated.

"For Gin to have gained the trust of Aizen, it had to have been Gin," Isshin sighed.

"No… we trust him with Matsumoto… he wouldn't…" the man protested.

"Think of it this way, Aizen has such a grip on Gin, all he has to do is threaten Matsumoto and Gin will do what the man wants. And there are other things I would rather not discuss," Isshin shook his head. "If I had proof, I would take this before the forty-six, however, I do not.

"But Gin…" Atsuo had a sad look on his face.

"I know…" Isshin sighed. "Gin is still a child, and defiantly only sees things in black and white, but what is black for him, might be white for us, and what is white for us might be black."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the man closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because, it isn't because I didn't think I could trust you, but I couldn't give you information that might affect your relationship with Gin, maybe even Matsumoto. And I think Gin has a liking for Toshiro," Isshin suddenly stated, going to go and get the paperwork for the day ready.


	12. Admiration

Over at twelfth division, a buzzer went off on the screen, causing the men to hurry to the screen. The captain of the division was stuck in the room, due to his punishment for the fiasco with the new tenth division member a few weeks ago, thus he came to find the siren going off. He sat up, and began to push some buttons. "And it just disappeared from there… huh?"

"Captain…" one of the men stated. "It is almost as if there is a huge hollow in the desert area that needs to be taken care of, but then disappeared."

"I already said that you buffoon!" the captain snapped.

"But… it must be an error with the equipment… right," another stated.

"Perhaps…" the man then turned his eyes towards them, killing intent high. "Do you really think that I would have an error in _my_ equipment?"

"I heard that kid that just graduated could easily fit in here," one of them gabbled to try to change the subject.

"Ehh…" the man turned and looked at them. "Apparently, that buffoon Isshin thinks the kid is lieutenant material. I wonder… a good test of what his abilities are would be to send him with his taicho and lieutenant to that area… if what I think is true, is true…"

An evil smirk appeared on the man's face. "And this wouldn't count as an experiment, now would it?"

**M**

It was in the yen garden that Matsumoto was able to find Toshiro, sitting on the huge rock in the center. She went and sat down next to him. "So… what exactly was that comment about snakes."

"Why did you cover for him again?" Toshiro glared at her, causing her to flinch.

"Because… I thought taicho didn't know that Gin had been staying in there… but I just found out he probably has known for some time now," Rangiku had a sad look on her face.

"I figured as much. The only reason that I agreed to this stupid makeup was if we didn't tell taicho about Gin being there, as I did wake up screaming this morning, they would have placed me in your room, making them think that it was you who did it," the white haired boys logic caused Matsumoto's jaw to drop.

"So you didn't think that Gin might have gotten in trouble for this… I mean… I've never seen him… I've never…" the woman closed her eyes.

"Matsumoto… the only reason he tried killing me last night was…" Toshiro found himself interrupted.

"Gin would not kill you… he did not try to kill you!" Matsumoto had a sad look on her face, close to tears, not to mention some anger.

"Rangiku-san…" the boy turned his face away. "If you had let me finish… when he attacked me last night, he didn't realize it was me until after he had grabbed me. I think… I think because of his sleep problem as you call it… he may have thought I was trying to kill him."

"I … but," Matsumoto closed her eyes. "Gin… I've never known him to do even that…"

"That might be because he doesn't want to hurt you," the boy suddenly turned to stare at the sky. "It's kind of like how snow can be a good thing, but it can also be a very dangerous thing. Anyways… because it was self defense, I don't think taicho would have been mad at Gin… I think he likes captain Ichimaru Gin a lot, so don't worry about it."

**M**

Atsuo sat at his desk, working on the paperwork as the third seat and Toshiro had yet to come back to the office area. He suddenly glanced up, a little bit worried. "I heard Toshiro yell this morning… was that when Gin attacked him?"

"Ahh… I don't believe so," Isshin folded a blank piece of paper into a crane. "I think Toshiro made the mistake of waking Gin up last night, thinking it was Matsumoto. Gin thought someone was attacking him, which is why Shiro-chan made the comment about playing with snakes… that he should have in a way known better."

"But why did Toshiro scream this morning?" the man suddenly stated.

"… because he woke up in Matsumoto's room instead of his own," Isshin stuck a letter into an envelope. "Gin had also probably left, and Shiro-chan shunpooed out of there, so we couldn't find anything."

"But how did the kiddo end up in _her_ room. I know he's been walking around at night until he can get to sleep… I mean, I can't blame him… twelfth division and all," Atsuo redipped his brush into the ink pot.

"Oh, because he was likely not allowed to leave after he went into her room," Isshin shrugged his shoulders. "I would imagine Gin to be a very deep sleeper."

"But why cover it up?" Atsuo frowned at the whole matter and completely stopped working.

"Matsumoto because she didn't expect this kind of behavior from Gin, even though it was accidental, while Toshiro figured that we didn't know Gin was there and didn't want Ran-chan to get blamed," Isshin laughed.

"So, what exactly are we going to do about the kids inability to sleep," the man stated. "There is no telling if he'll fall asleep somewhere he shouldn't."

"Don't worry, it may not be his room, but it has been the same place," Isshin smiled. "He seems to have a liking for sleeping on the roof."

"And how would you know this?" Atsuo suddenly chuckled, only to find himself shocked by Isshin's response.

Isshin blew on a party whistle in his desk drawer, then spoke up. "Every day before he wakes up, I take him from where he sleeps above my quarters back to his room. So shush, don't tell him, as he doesn't know."

"He doesn't seem a heavy sleeper," Atsuo started back into work.

"Well, so far I've been lucky," Isshin smiled. "Oh… and how is his training coming along?"

"He thinks he's still struggling, but as you requested, I am lessening the box size, in a way so that he hasn't yet noticed that I am doing this," the man stated. "He could probably release without causing major damage inside. A lot of ice, but not major damage."

"Do you think that Ukitake would be willing to put in a word for him," Isshin stated as Atsuo took a drink of his tea, only to watch as it went everywhere.

"Ukitake! Isshin, are you crazy? Jushiro has a thing about children fighting…" Atsuo's face had turned pale.

"Which is why I want Ukitake to see Toshiro's shikai," Isshin stated, getting a confused look from his lieutenant. "I believe he'll be the one person who will understand Toshiro the best, because of his liking for children."

"I hope you are right," Atsuo shook his head, not sure where this was going.


	13. Visiting Thirteenth

Kuchiki Rukia sat with Kotetsu Kiyone drinking tea on a bench in the thirteenth squad courtyard, when a small figure with white hair appeared at the gate, looking as if he was slightly lost. He walked into the courtyard, glancing around. Both Rukia and Kiyone suddenly put down their tea and hurried over.

"Are you lost little boy?" Kiyone suddenly asked. "It is so very cute that you're dressing up as a shingami, but you really shouldn't be here."

"Little boy… I am a shingami!" Toshiro snapped. "I was…"

"Don't lie," Kiyone suddenly grabbed Toshiro's hand, to which he pulled away. The girl glared at him for this. "Look, tell me where you live and I'll take you home."

"I _live_ at tenth division, and I am a subordinate to taicho, Lieutenant Tomo and third seat Matsumoto," the boy folded his arms.

"So that pervert decided to adopt a little kid?" Kiyone muttered, annoyance in her voice.

"That's a new one… I would have expected Rangiku to have used that one, for all the sneak attacks that taicho does on us…" Toshiro sighed. "And I'm not adopted… I graduated recently from the academy."

"Do they let kids as young as you into the academy," Rukia suddenly asked.

"Normally, no," Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the two girls. "I've met some of the other seated officers. Aizen and Gin don't count, as Hinamori told me about them, and neither do Izuru and Abarai as…"

"Oh… they would have graduated recently, right?" Rukia suddenly had a sad look on her face. "I heard that they all got into the fifth division, but Aizen-sama is sending Kira-kun over to forth division to train in healing ability. Rumor has it that after he's had some training, he'll become lieutenant, right Kiyone?"

"Hai!" the girl responded, then frowned at Toshiro. "Since Hinamori Momo told you, those don't count, do they?"

"Soifon is captain of the second division, her stupid, really fat lieutenant is the one who when he called my name at the graduation ceremony, he thought I wasn't there because he didn't even bother to look down. The eighth division captain got beat up by his lieutenant because he tried to give me sake. The sixth division captain is Kuchiki Byakuya…"

"I would know who nee-sama is," Rukia shook her head.

Toshiro gave her a funny look. "I thought that you would be younger because the paperwork I had to recopy had a bunch of scribbles on them."

"Probably the lieutenant of the eleventh divisions work," Kiyone made a face at the small boy, then grabbed his ear.

"Oww! Stop that!" Toshiro snapped, trying to pull away.

"I am taking you back to tenth division," the orange haired girl stated. "We don't need that division's wannabe shingami running around causing trouble!"

"W…wanna…be…shingami! I am not!" Toshiro was suddenly yelling, which brought forth a woman from inside the division quarters.

"Then what seat are you!" Kiyone snapped.

Toshiro gave her a very hurt and angry look. He hissed at the older girl. "I wasn't put on _any_ of the lists."

"Ahh… Hitsugaya Toshiro… your taicho sent word that you would be coming," a woman smiled at him. "I am Shiba Miyako, third seat of thirteenth division."

"You were expecting this little one Miyako-dono?" Rukia suddenly asked.

"Yes… his taicho wanted to have him help me with the preparations for when he, their second and third seat come over," the woman gently took hold of Toshiro's shoulders and led him into a small kitchen area. She took a tray and placed it into his arms and began to put tea onto the tray.

"Is that tea for Ukitake taicho?" came a man with an odd goatee on his face. Suddenly, both he and Kiyone made a grab for the tray.

"I want to take it to taicho!" … "No, me!"

Hot tea suddenly sprayed all over Toshiro, causing him to let out a few choice words to the pairs actions. Kiyone raised an eyebrow. "Miyako… perverted taicho taught the wanna be shingami kid bad words!"

At this, a few more, even worse words came out of the white haired boy's mouth. Miyako raised a black eyebrow. "Some very bad words indeed."

It was then that Toshiro suddenly found the back of his shingami uniform grabbed by the woman and he found himself hoisted by the belt to sit on the counter. He opened his mouth to protest, only to find a small bar of soap shoved into his mouth. He opened it to protest, however, Miyako spoke up. "Do not open your mouth until I tell you to, understand."

Toshiro folded his arms, none to pleased about the situation. The man that had come in made a face at him. "What exactly is so special about this little brat, other then he knows how to cuss really well."

At that the young shingami's face began to turn red, to which Kiyone blurted out, "Or how to become very happy."

Miyako raised an eyebrow, then turned to Rukia. "Kuchiki-san… what were my husband's great achievements?"

"Ahh… Lieutenant Shiba Kaien?" Rukia suddenly became excited. "Shiba-sama graduated from the academy in a very short period of time!"

Miyako then took the time to pat Toshiro on the head, causing his eyebrow to twitch. "This little one graduated from the academy in one year and is the youngest to ever graduate. Kaien's been wanting to meet him ever since he was brought up at a captain's meeting."

"Why would…" Toshiro opened his mouth, his words coming out partially garbled, but received a glare from Miyako.

"My husband fills in for the taicho a lot due to the fact that Ukitake is not always well," the woman smiled," the woman smiled. "Anyways… Rukia, could you take Kiyone and Sentaro to see what the Kuchiki estates look like?"

Sentaro and Kiyone got very sad look on their faces, but Rukia grabbed the back of their robes and bowed as she did. "Understood!"

After they left, Toshiro opened his mouth to say something, but Miyako shook her finger at him. "I didn't say you could open your mouth."

**M**

Lieutenant Tomo and third seat Rangiku sat inside the room of the thirteenth division's taicho. Isshin was no where to be seen, as he hadn't come with them, and he had also sent Toshiro on a different route in order so that he could have a serious talk with the white haired taicho. Ukitake smiled at the two. "So where is Isshin, Atsuo and Ran-chan?"

"I don't…" the lieutenant suddenly spoke up, only to have two heads pop down from the exterior sliding door, their heads poking out from the roof.

"Yo! Captain, I found an intruder trying to sneak into the building," the man with short hair jumped down.

"Ukitake!" Isshin chimed in, his face covered in the classic burglar gag costume. "Your lieutenant is as alert as ever!"

Kaien rolled his eyes at this as the tenth division taicho hopped down and they both took a seat with the man. "Miyako cleared out the training room like Isshin taicho commanded… asked for."

Ukitake waved his hands. "Nah, nah… it is all right, Isshin has a reason for everything."

"I hope that Miyako is keeping Toshiro occupied until we get a chance to get over there," Atsuo shook his head. "We still haven't told him about what is going on."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "You mean this has to do with placing the child in the Lieutenant rank?"

"I believe so," thirteenth's lieutenant suddenly commented. "Should we possibly not see out what is going on?"

Ukitake closed his eyes. "Isshin… you know how I feel about children fighting the battles that trouble the dreams of adults. You know I have my reasons."

"I think, Ukitake… you'll understand when you see his shikai," Isshin commented. Instead of giving his usual goofy smile, it was rather serious.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow at this. "Exactly how many people have seen his shikai?"

"Well… lets say that the number I know that can tell about his shikai is at this point, three, myself, Atsuo and Ran-chan," Isshin smiled. "Also… the general knows about his shikai too… for reasons I can't discuss."

"I've been wanting to see it ever since I heard another child prodigy was coming through the ranks," Kaien smirked. "I think that even if you don't give your support to getting the lieutenant rank, that to see his shikai would be an honor, no?"

Ukitake couldn't help but smile at this, but his eyes stated that he still had his concerns about the whole matter.

**M**

To say the least, Toshiro was rather miffed at having a bar of soup stuck in his mouth for such a long time. Miyako carefully organized the pillows in the training room. "Isshin taicho will want to sit by Ukitake taicho. The lieutenants should sit on either side of their captains. Kaien wants to meet you, so you'll sit by his right, and I'll sit on the other side of you, while Ran-chan can sit next to me? Does that sound all right to you?"

Toshiro glared at the woman, pointing at his mouth, then quickly re-grabbing the tray of tea that he had been holding. Miyako nodded her head. "Good… someone your age shouldn't say such words… and I can tell that you're glaring at me, even though I'm not looking at you."

It was then that the others came into the room. Miyako indicated which seat they should each take, then took the tray from Toshiro and then set it down in front of Ukitake. She then took her seat. The white haired taicho then spoke up. "I am Ukitake Jushiro, taicho of the thirteenth division. Your taicho wanted me to see your shikai release."

Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide and he opened his mouth to protest, only a soap bubble came out of his mouth, causing him to clasp a hand over his mouth. Kaien suddenly had his eyebrow rise up and a smirk appear on his face. He suddenly began to laugh out loud. "This is better then I thought… Isshin… the kid is a character!"

Miyako held out her hand, to which Toshiro responded by removing the bar of soap from his mouth and walked over and placed it into the woman's hand. Isshin shook his head. "I warned you about using certain words, didn't I? Seems Miyako-san beat me getting to use the soap!"

"Perverted old man…" Toshiro suddenly muttered.

Ukitake shook his head at this. "Would you like to show us your shikai Shiro-chan?"

"I…" Toshiro closed his eyes. " _I am not comfortable doing this… I broke the ceiling the last time I did it inside._ "

" _Just try… I don't think that anything bad happening_ ," Hyorinmaru laughed.

" _Says you!_ " Toshiro pulled out his sword, the holder disappearing then reforming on his back so that he could get the sword lose. He took a deep breath, then released. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru."

Ukitake watched carefully as the sword lengthened and a moon shaped blade attached to a chain appeared. Toshiro then carefully moved, causing a Chinese dragon to appear from the tip, encircle him, then disappear. Some snow began to fall in the room, to which Ran held out her hand. "This didn't happen before…"

"You know…" Kaien smirked, "While I was kind of hoping that you would crash our roof like you did your divisions, for a little excitement… seeing such a nice special ability is something indeed."

"Indeed," Ukitake took a sip of his tea, only to open his eyes wide as he found it to have gone from piping hot, to cold with a matter of a few seconds.

"Reminds me of how much we want children," Miyako muttered, then shook her head. "Oh… sorry…"

The lieutenant of the thirteenth division raised an eyebrow, his smirk still on his face, then turned to Toshiro. "What kind of games do you play?"

"Games… I don't have time to play games," Toshiro stammered out, taken completely off guard.

"You grew up in the rukongai, didn't you?" the man suddenly thumped the boy on his head. "Do you know the game called soccer? It is a relatively new thing I hear, and I just happened to learn the rules and was wondering if it might be a good game for training? Want to help me figure out if it might be?"

"Ehh… how can a game be used for training? That sounds… childish… like goat beard type of childish…" Toshiro frowned.

However, Kaien grabbed the shoulder of his uniform and dragged him off. He saluted them, "We are going to be participating in very important business!"

"He's always known how to handle things in a way that seems completely without tact, but in truth possibly has the best tact of all," Ukitake suddenly frowned. "That child… I've never seen one with that much reiatsu of spiritual pressure. It is evident in the release alone."

"Isn't it pretty," Rangiku muttered dreamily. "I want to hug his shikai as much as I want to hug him! They are both adorable! Though he gets grumpy about things like that…"

"Do you now understand why I want to put him into the lieutenant's position," Isshin then asked.

"Unfortunately, I do," Ukitake closed his eyes. "He needs the limiter placed on him… but how did he get into the academy as early as he did?"

"He nearly killed his granny with his reiatsu," Matsumoto murmured.

"In other words," the remaining lieutenant spoke up, "His zanpaktou has been trying to contact him for some time now."

"Sad," Ukitake frowned. "But I do understand… and I will speak with Shunsui about this… I am sure if he finds that I am putting forth my support, that he will too… but… I don't want him to grow up to fast!"

"I was hoping for that," Isshin smiled. "Though I get the feeling he's had few chances to get to be a child."

**M**

Toshiro had seen some of the other children back in the rukongai district play with kicking the ball around, but he had never been invited to join in. At first, his movements were unsure of themselves, and uncomfortable, but somehow Kaien made him feel comfortable, and he passed the ball back and forth with the man.

Because of this, Toshiro didn't notice that the time was passing, until his body was nearly about to give out from exhaustion and Isshin and the other two came to retrieve him. Kaien laughed as the white haired boy protested Isshin swinging him up onto his back. "Old geezer… I can walk you know."

"Papa says no," Isshin suddenly smirked. "See you later Shiba!"

Kaien saluted them and went inside to see his captain and his wife. Toshiro leaned over from where he was on his taicho's back. "Atsuo-san… why is it that my shikai didn't mess up? I thought that I kept breaking the Kido barriers kept breaking."

"Ahh… about that… you didn't notice the barrier was getting smaller?" the lieutenant of the tenth division smirked. "That was part of taicho's plan to help you get better. Ehh… Toshiro?"

"He's already asleep…" Isshin shook his head at his two subordinates walking next to him. "Don't have to worry about him wandering tonight, do we?"


	14. First Mission

A few days later, at a captains meeting, Kurotsuchi Mayuri brought up the occurrences that consisted of appearances and disappearances on his computer system of a hollow like form. The place was located in a desert in the living world that was so arid that life had not passed through in a long time. The thing about this was, due to this fact, there really was no reason for the hollow, if there really was one, to reappear in the same place.

"Why exactly didn't you bring us to our attention sooner," Soifon griped, her eyes showing great disdain for the man.

"Why?" Mayuri's voice remained calm about the whole matter. "I had to gather data of course… I believe that there was no point in sending someone, if we could possibly gather more information."

"It isn't like you to be concerned with the life of others," Isshin murmured, narrowing his eyes also at the man.

"Well… I like gathering data, and as that is all that I am allowed to do since I have been banned from my experiments for two more months at least, due to the fact that I scared that candidate for lieutenant of yours… really… I doubt that if this is so that he could make a good lieutenant… all I am able to do _is_ gather data," the man bemoaned.

"You got what you deserved," Tousen suddenly commented. "I would not have allowed any of my division to go to yours."

"My, my, my… one might think that the child's white hair was caused by the fright I gave him," the man suddenly snarked.

"Enough…" the general stamped his staff down. "The best division to investigate this matter at this point in time is the tenth."

Kurotsuchi shrugged his shoulders at them. "So long as I can monitor their progress, I am fine with this."

"Too easy…" Shunsui murmured, tipping his hat. He whispered into Isshin's ear. "He has something planned, I would not be surprised."

"Papa has it handled," Isshin smirked at the man, his smile not going away. However, something was defiantly bothering him about the situation, and it had nothing to do with the twelfth division.

**M**

To say that Matsumoto was livid about not getting to go on the mission was an understatement. She was throwing a major fit that included throwing things at her taicho and the second seat. "Exactly why is it that I don't get to go!"

"Because!" Atsuo snapped. "You didn't finish your paper work like you were supposed to. Plus, we plan on taking Toshiro Hitsugaya with us."

Matsumoto suddenly paused at this revealing of facts. "Our rookie? It will be his first living world mission, won't it? I don't believe that he had many chances in academy to go."

"This is why you shouldn't get upset!" Isshin chattered at her, a big goofy smile on his face. "Papa-san will bring you back something!"

"How… it is a complete desert," Matsumoto muttered as Toshiro came into the room.

"Exactly what do the three of you want me to do while you are on the mission?" the white haired boy asked.

Matsumoto's eyes suddenly went wide. "Do we have any gear that is the right size for him, so that he doesn't get sick?"

"Matsumoto…" Toshiro shook his head at the woman. "I doubt that you would want an unseated shingami with you on this mission. Don't try to butter Isshin taicho into letting me go."

"Actually," Atsuo commented. "This mission consists of…"

"Atsuo-san, papa-san, and Shiro-chan!" Isshin suddenly glomped onto Toshiro, causing the boy to suddenly move his knee up into the mans groin. "Oww!"

"Serves you right," Matsumoto muttered as Toshiro headed to hide behind her.

"There must be a mistake though," Toshiro suddenly commented, peeking his teal eyes from behind her, giving an icy glare to the taicho.

"No mistake," Atsuo commented. "This is going to be your first mission to the living world as a member of this division."

The small boy stepped out from behind Matsumoto, his arms folded. "I am sure there are plenty of…"

"Nope… you're going," Atsuo shook his head while Isshin laughed. "The three of us."

Toshiro gave him an odd look, but was interrupted by Matsumoto. "You need some things added to your uniform, as it is the desert."

"What do you mean?" Toshiro shook his head, a slightly amused look coming to her face.

"I'll be right back," the woman commented. They waited a few minutes, then came back with some wraps. "Taicho and Atsuo-san already have one for when they go to such places, you need one as well."

"We don't have much time, Matsumoto," Isshin commented. "We leave in a couple of hours through the gate."

"I know, I know… you two need to go and get yours too," Matsumoto commented as she wrapped the white piece of cloth around Toshiro's head so that only his eyes showed though.

"What the…" he closed his eyes, the stopped himself from seething out some words. "Matsumoto… this is overly warm. _Why_ do I have to wear it?"

"Because…" Isshin suddenly commented. "The desert is a hot place to go to. The white of the cloth reflects the heat off your head and keeps the sun from beating down to much. It will also stop your skin from burning too much. There are other reasons for this too."

" _If the desert is hot, why are they having me go? My zanpaktou needs water, doesn't it?_ " Toshiro shook his head at them, then found that Matsumoto had pulled something else out from under her pile of wraps. She swung the bag over his shoulder.

"This medical bag contains water to help you from getting dehydrated," Matsumoto smiled.

**M**

Upon entering the dessert, Toshiro found that he hated the dessert. The air was so dry that he felt like he was chocking on his own air tube. The air was also quite warm, and he wondered if the same thing would happen to him as had happened in Aizen's mailing room. Isshin noticed his discomfort. "Just be sure to keep drinking the water every so often… that was your mistake that one time."

"Hai," Toshiro muttered, walking on the right of Atsuo's side. That was when all three of them felt a burst of reiatsu coming from below their feet, the hollow being felt, then disappearing. The next thing they knew, the ground began to shake. Atsuo grabbed Toshiro around the waist and moved to the right, while Isshin moved to the left, just in time to see a wall of sand come out of the ground.

Atsuo set the small boy down, then called out to the man on the other side. "Taicho! Taicho!"

Toshiro stopped and listened, then shook his head. "I don't think he can hear us, and I don't think we can hear him, either because of the wall, or because of something happening to him. I think that we should try getting around…"

Atsuo watched as the boy stopped, then glanced away. "I believe that you were going to say that we should go around the wall and try to get to Taicho?"

"Hai," Toshiro mumbled, rubbing his sandal into the ground. He suddenly felt Atsuo rub his hair.

"Toshiro… you idea was a good one. Don't be afraid to speak you mind. Even if what you have to say isn't correct, or the best idea, it is better then saying nothing, correct?"

A small smirk came onto Toshiro's face. "Unless it is something that I might get my mouth washed out with soap again?"

Atsuo let out a small chuckle and began walking along the wall, fully expecting that the white haired boy would follow him. "So, you're starting to get a sense of humor?"

The two of them walked for some time, their steps starting to come heavy to them. Toshiro suddenly glanced backwards. "Lieutenant Tomo… I think the wall is following us…"

"Why do you say that?" the man sighed.

"Because, I think that if this phenomenon was actually big, those in the living world might have noticed it from the distance, but as it is… might it look like a sand tunnel? Or a mirage?" Toshiro suddenly commented.

This caused the man to stop short, then turn towards Toshiro Hitsugaya, causing the other to crash into him. He was about to say something, when the wall suddenly collapsed. The spiritual pressure was felt again and Toshiro moved to stand with his back to his commanding officer, thinking that was the best move. However, Atsuo was making another preparation to grab the small one if need be.

That was when the reiatsu suddenly disappeared, and sand popped up, seeming to cage them in. Toshiro whipped out his sword, yelling out his release command. However, as Hyorinmaru hit the sand barrier, an electric shot suddenly shot through the ice, shattering it, and heading straight into Toshiro's arm.

Atsuo spun around just in time to see the zanpaktou drop from the boys hand and the boy collapse to his knees, his teal eyes focused on the burn on his hand. The sand that was touched by the ice was replaced by more sand. Toshiro's eyes closed. "I wonder if it has duel ability because the sand is grinding against each other, causing something like when Hinamori rubs my hair to much, but stronger…"

"Possibly…" Atsuo muttered, trying to find where the hollow mask was located.

"And… that might be messing the communication with that mans computer…" Toshiro sighed. "We can't feel the reiatsu through this. Taicho might have headed in the opposite direction?"

"How did you know about that? We didn't tell you twelfth division was having the problems," the man muttered, his eyes becoming anxious as he read the pattern.

"I read the report for our mission… figured I might as well since I was going too," Toshiro muttered. "I can't move my right arm… and thing is… something must have happened to taicho, as if he had gone in the other direction, wouldn't the wall have ended sooner?"

"But… wouldn't it have wanted to finish him first, he is a taicho, isn't he?" the man suddenly bent down and pressed his hand against Toshiro's arm, only to have the boy wince.

"Not if it wants to take out the weaker opponents first… or it knocked him unconscious or made it so he was caged in somehow so that thing could come back later," Toshiro muttered. "I have to wonder how we'll get out of this…"

Atsuo though suddenly tensed up, then shoved the small boy down, causing Toshiro to get a mouth full of sand into his mouth. The next thing he knew, something had pierced his shoulder. He also felt blood splatter from above him, telling him something had hit Atsuo.


	15. Some Truth

"Not if it wants to take out the weaker opponents first… or it knocked him unconscious or made it so he was caged in somehow so that thing could come back later," Toshiro muttered. "I have to wonder how we'll get out of this…"

Atsuo though suddenly tensed up, then shoved the small boy down, causing Toshiro to get a mouth full of sand into his mouth. The next thing he knew, something had pierced his shoulder. He also felt blood splatter from above him, telling him something had hit Atsuo.

Whatever pierced Toshiro's shoulder suddenly removed itself from the vicinity and he heard a small thud as Atsuo fell. The small boy hurried to his side, grabbing Hyorinmaru in his left hand. Setting down his sword, he removed the medical bag from his back, and set it down, opening it to get at the water, as his attack with Hyorinmaru had seemed weak before.

He then picked up his sword and formed a small shield of ice over the two of them, though it had weak points where they could see out, and the shield was rather brittle. He then turned his attention to Atsuo, who was bleeding profusely from a wound that was on his right side, but closer to his center and lower down. Some blood was coming from the man's mouth.

"Toshiro! You needed that water so you don't become dehydrated!" the man protested.

"You saw my attack… didn't you Lieutenant Tomo… I'm not doing very well out here…" the boy narrowed his eyes at the man.

Atsuo closed his eyes. "Do me a favor little one… I don't know if I'm going to make it out of here… cold you just call me Atsuo for once… no san attached to the end? I don't hear that enough from you."

"Don't say such things!" Toshiro protested, his eyes narrowing. He could hear movement of the net outside, as if it, whatever it was trying to figure out how to now attack them.

"Toshiro… death of ones comrades is something that one has to get used to as a shingami," Atsuo suddenly coughed up some blood.

"I can still have some hope can't I?" the white haired boy protested.

"Please… in case I don't die, I'll know you still fulfilled my death wish, right?" the man suddenly stated.

At this, Toshiro bit his lip, hard enough that a little bit of blood came out. He glanced away, a half smile, obviously fake came to his face. "I'll do a little better then that… Uncle Atsuo."

Lieutenant Tomo's eyes had a slight sparkle in them for awhile. "You are a good kid." He then reached for his lieutenant's badge with his left hand and pulled it off. "This should belong to you."

"Your going to live, so what need would I for your lieutenants' badge?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the man, thinking this was being carried too far.

However, the man insisted in pressing it into his hand next to where he held his zanpaktou. "Do you know why I've been giving you some of my paperwork?"

"Matsumoto's been giving me hers too…" Toshiro stated. The thing was making a more agitated sound, so Toshiro raised his hand, prepared to disperse the shield if need be to use to attack. "It is so that your jobs are easier on you, isn't it?"

"I was the only one supposed to be giving you paperwork," Atsuo closed his eyes and sighed, coughing up some more blood. "Another question… why do you think you weren't put onto any of the four lists."

To Toshiro's dismay, he found a tear sneaking out of his eye, falling onto the man's hand. "It was because I messed up and needed to be looked at some more, wasn't it?"

"No… no… far from that… I don't think that creature likes your ice very much… the small bit of damage caused by it before has made it wary,"

"Ehh… I guess so," Toshiro sighed. "But what has this to do with anything."

"We wanted to place you at the lieutenants' seat position, under my guidance, but we knew that the approval might not go through because you were so young, and it wasn't as if we were eleventh division," Lieutenant Tomo murmured, his voice becoming softer. "Isshin made us promise to not tell you, as none of wanted to get your hopes up."

"Because I'm not material for…" Toshiro watched as Atsuo shook his head, indicating this thought process was wrong. "But why go against his orders, why!"

A couple of more tears trickled down, and the man tried to look away, his voice slowing and mellowing in tone. "I see it in your eyes… I don't know where, but you've seen death before… and not just your own I think. It isn't my place to ask. But before I died, I wanted to make sure that you knew. And I wanted you to have my badge as your own, Shiro-chan."

"Uncle Atsuo?" Toshiro though received no response from the man, which caused a few more tears to leak forward. "No… a shingami doesn't show such weakness."

He carefully wiped away his tears, and closed the eyes of the man. He then removed the wrap that Matsumoto had given him and placed it over the man's face. "I can't say this is rightly fare, can I?"

Still clutching the badge with his sword in his left hand, he stepped out from underneath the shelter he had created, and walked a bit away, to the edge of the sand net, and stopped right next to it, a plan forming in his head. It was then that the hollow burst forth from the sand, a hollow that looked very similar to a sand crab with a mask. As the crab came up, it went to launch one of its spear like legs at Toshiro, only to have the boy dodge.

A numbing sensation ran through the crabs leg, causing it to somewhat recoil. This caused Toshiro to smirk. "You don't like your own trick, do you?"

He then called out his release phrase, being careful not to hit the net, then launched the moon like end at the mask, shattering it. "You should not have killed someone I looked up to, stupid freak hollow."

However, to his dismay, he suddenly found that with the destruction of the hollow, that the sand began to swirl hard and fast, throwing him outside of the area somehow. Somehow, too he found a way to keep a grip on his sword and the badge he had in his left hand. When he opened his eyes, he found nothing there.

"Lieutenant Tomo? Atsuo-san? Uncle Atsuo!" Toshiro suddenly found himself letting go of the items and banging his hand down hard on the desert sands. Quite a few tears escaped, but he then wiped them away and repacked the zanpaktou and badge up. "No… I have to try to find taicho."

" _I'll point you in the direction you came from little one_ ," came the voice of his zanpaktou.

" _You choose now to speak up!_ "

" _You were so upset at the time, I doubt very much you would have been able to hear me, but you did well on your own. There is a lot you still have to learn from me. For example, did you know that you have the power to make it snow in the desert?_ "

" _Yeah right Hyorinmaru… with what water?_ "

" _With the water in the atmosphere of course… you turned the liquid form into a solid form, why not the other form… I believe it is called a gaseous substance._ "

Toshiro carefully stood up and glanced around until Hyorinmaru told him to start walking. However, with his reiatsu and energy burned down, he found that his body was becoming heavy. He also found that he was becoming thirsty and that he needed to cool down somewhere. "Hyorinmaru… do you think I could bring ice from the air to get water inside of me?"

" _Not a good idea… it will be to cold for your stomach to handle, and at this point you'll only vomit it up,_ " the dragon warned. Thus, Toshiro instead proceeded to pull off the top of his clothing. " _That is a really_ _bad_ _idea! Stop it!_ "

"If I don't, it will only become worse," Toshiro protested. However, after awhile, he found that his zanpaktou had been right, as his skin had come to burn much like his cheeks all ready were. "Why does it keep getting worse?"

" _Your clothes were actually helping you…_ " Hyorinmaru suddenly protested, only to have Toshiro suddenly fall forward from exhaustion. However, he found two arms catching him.

"Papa-san is sorry he's late little one," a familiar voice stated, worry quite evident in it. "I got buried waist deep in the sand, and it took awhile to get a signal to call for help. Where's Atsuo-san?"

"Gone… find his body for a funeral… please?" Toshiro found himself muttering the words, only to find himself carefully scooped into the mans arms as he fell unconscious.


	16. Heat Sickness

As the team of shingami came through the gate way, Matsumoto came running up to them. She saw her taicho's head, but not Atsuo's among them, nor did she see small feet among the big ones. "Atsuo and Toshiro?"

Isshin moved into her view, so that she could see that the man was holding in his arms the child shingami, unconscious, fairly sunburned on top of his pale skin, which was even paler then usual. The boy clutched in his left hand his zanpaktou, the sheath belt having come to be wrapped twice around his waste, the sheath for some reason having disappeared. She then saw the lieutenants' badge in his hands.

"Atsuo didn't make it Matsumoto, and even though they looked, we couldn't find a body. I couldn't stay for very long, as the little one's become very ill. I need you to get to forth division as fast as possible. I'll be in my chambers performing first aide on the tyke," Isshin's eyes read with sadness. "Hopefully, we won't lose him too."

Isshin then hurried to tenth division and carefully leaned the boy against the bed. He pulled of the sheet and handed it to one of his subordinates who had followed, quite worried. "I need this sheet soaked with water assap."

The man hurried off and Isshin proceeded to strip the young one of his clothing and lay him on the bed. Fairly soon a shingami came hurrying back with the wet sheet and another with a bucket of water and wash cloth. Isshin draped the sheet carefully over the small body, and carefully dapped the cloth into the water, and then placed it on the boy forehead.

"I need that aloe mixture I have made up and bandages," Isshin then commented, as they hurried off again.

Unohana then stepped into the room. "I'll work on that flesh wound… that's about the only healing Kido I wish to do on him at this point, as over doing it might cause his body to much trauma."

"Arigotto Unohana," Isshin breathed out a sigh of relief. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Missions tend to not go as we plan them. Either they are better or worse," the woman sighed. "Such a small child… yet he seems to have a very high fighting spirit… how far do you think he walked after Atsuo passed… and who do you think defeated the hollow?"

"I don't know…" Isshin sighed. "I am either going to have to wait on twelfth divisions analysis to come out, or for Shiro-chan to wake up."

That was when the two subordinates came back, caring the bandages and aloe concoction. While Unohana worked on where the hollow had struck Toshiro, Isshin worked on spreading the aloe medicine onto where the boy's body was sunburned, then they pulled the damp sheet back over him. Unohana also carefully wet a cloth and dripped water onto his tongue.

"I am defiantly glad that you know not just your healing Kido well, Isshin-san, but your first aide too," the woman muttered.

"You and me both… to bad he couldn't give us any ice…" Isshin chuckled, trying to make a joke of the matter, though for once he wasn't really in the mood.

**M**

For three days, Matsumoto, Isshin and Kira took turns staying up to keep an eye on Toshiro as he slept, carefully dripping water onto his tongue. Hinamori was there too, but as the girl was such a basket case over the whole matter, they didn't put her onto a shift. It was after these three days that Toshiro finally opened his teal eyes to the world. He carefully croaked out of his dry throat. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in my room…" Isshin suddenly commented. "Hinamori, Matsumoto and Kira are resting in the lieutenants' room."

"Where's Atsuo?" the boy turned his teal eyes towards his captain, concern in them.

"His old room is now yours, Toshiro," Isshin didn't have the heart to look the child in the eye, lest tears might fall down. Instead, he held a small cup of water up to him to drink.

Toshiro glared at the cup of water, went to lift his right hand, but found he was still having problems lifting it, and instead smacked the cup out of Isshin's hand with his left hand. "No! No! No! It isn't fare! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

At this sudden yelling, Matsumoto came bustling into the room, her eyes full of worry. "What is going on?"

"I tried giving him water, and he began to throw a tantrum," Isshin murmured, his eyes narrowed. "And he's still to sick for me to spank him for this."

"I hate you! I hate you both!" Toshiro's eyes tightly shut, a few tears streaking down his cheeks.

"At least he's referring to himself as 'I' instead of 'Hitsugaya'," Matsumoto murmured. "Perhaps he's broken himself of that habit?"

"I hate you! I hate you! Why couldn't I have died instead of Uncle Atsuo," Toshiro suddenly stated, causing Matsumoto's eyes to suddenly go wide with shock. She sat down on the bed and wrapped him into her arms, into which he began to sob hard and fast.

"Shush… don't speak of such things," Matsumoto sighed. "You won't get better in time for the funeral that is in a few days if you don't."

"So, you were able to find his body taicho," Toshiro murmured through his sobs, his tears running dry due to the dehydration his body had gone through.

"No Toshiro… we weren't able to find his body," Isshin stated.

That was when the white haired boy suddenly pushed himself away from Matsumoto, hard as he could with only one arm. "No! No! No!"

Matsumoto watched as her taicho sat on the other side of the boy's body. "Matsumoto… please get some water and something for him to eat. His body is pushing its limits. And… if he isn't calmed down by the time you get back, go and get Unohana and one of my sedatives."

The third seat hurried off, while Toshiro continued his tirade. As the woman was gone, he spoke up faster. "It isn't fare! Why does death follow me like this! First Sojiro, then lieutenant Tomo… who's next! Hinamori… you old man? I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

Toshiro then found himself gasping for breath. Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Are you about finished little one?"

"Why did they decide now to let me be the lieutenant rank… why…" Toshiro stammered out.

Isshin however covered the boy's mouth. "I just told you about getting Atsuo's room… how did you figure that out… I mean… that you might have the lieutenant rank, but that we were going through that progress?"

"Atsuo told me before he died taicho," Toshiro held onto the older man's uniform tightly, his voice slowly calming. "It isn't fair."

"Well… it will be a month until you are officially recognized as a lieutenant, so I am saying a months worth of rest wouldn't do you bad… captain's orders," Isshin sighed.

"You can't trust Atsuo's job to Matsumoto…" the boy murmured. "She hates paperwork… she…"

Isshin laughed at this, brushing the boy's hair out of his face. Matsumoto came back. "Is he calm?"

"Yes…" Isshin smiled, taking the big glass of water that Matsumoto had prepared, and picking up the small cup and pouring some in, handing it to Toshiro. The boy tried to swallow quickly, but a hand from Isshin caused him to slow down. "Uhh uhh, not to fast, or you'll make yourself sick."

He then carefully took the rice and used some chopsticks to put some food into the boy's stomach. After a few bites, he set it down. "You can have some more later… too much when your stomach isn't used to it won't be good. Unohana almost thought she would be giving you nutrients in some other fashion… one you wouldn't very well like."

**M**

A few days later, Toshiro threw another tantrum while Hinamori and Matsumoto were there, but the taicho was out doing something. He had regained the use of his arm and taken to throwing things at them. "What do you mean I can't go to the funeral! That isn't at all fair!"

"What's this I hear about Shiro-chan not getting to go?" Isshin suddenly smirked form the doorway, caring fresh shingami robes for the boy.

"He isn't completely well yet," Matsumoto muttered. "And there is that reason too…"

"When I heard about that reason… I had to agree," Hinamori had tears about ready to spring into her eyes.

"I'm going!" Toshiro muttered, pushing the sheet away, only to have his face turn red, realizing that he still had no clothes on.

"Ehh… let's leave and let him get dressed," Isshin commented, placing the clothing on the bed, then grabbed the two female by the arms. As Toshiro dressed, he could hear his taicho arguing with them, but what it was he couldn't make out. Then the man came back in as he was finishing up. "Here is the thing… you are still rather sick…"

"I'm going…" Toshiro murmured, trying to tie his sash, but finding he was having problems. "And I'm going to sleep in my own room tonight… not Atsuo's room, my _old_ room."

"Ahh…" Isshin suddenly grabbed the sash and did it for Toshiro, causing the boy to glare at him.

"I could have done that… eventually," Toshiro muttered.

"Eventually… you don't want us running late do you?" Isshin suddenly commented. "The condition for you going as your body still doesn't have much strength to it is I have to carry you. And since your right arm means you can't hang onto my back easily…"

Toshiro had a miffed look on his face as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Whatever… it is better then not going, isn't it? It would dishonor Atsuo-san by not going, correct?"

"Correct…" Isshin smiled, helping the boy to pull on his sword sash, where they had put the sword, the sheath reappearing as soon as they had. He watched as the small boy picked up the ex-lieutenants old badge and shoved it into the folds of his uniform. Isshin then picked him up and they started out, Hinamori and Matsumoto muttering behind Isshin, none to pleased with the matter.

After they had been there for only awhile, it became apparent to Toshiro the other reason why the two older females had thought of not letting him go. The second oldest Tomo son, Atsuo being the eldest, was livid that his brother had been so quickly replaced position wise, though Toshiro didn't really blame him. Also, as soon as he saw Toshiro, he became mad that Isshin had hauled a child to the funeral.

However, Isshin walked passed the man, even though he barred entry and walked straight over to an old couple, whom Toshiro realized must be Atsuo's parents. He tugged at Isshin's robes to be allowed down, and Isshin set the boy down on his own two feet, though he was a tad bit wobbly. He made the best bow he could to the old couple. "I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, pleased to meet you."

"This child is replacing him…" the second son muttered, to which the old man held up his hand for him to not speak another word.

"Tomo Atsuo-san… he saved my life… and ended up dying because of it. Before he died…" Toshiro glanced away, then pulled out the lieutenants' badge and held it out. "…he gave me this."

"No, no, no," Isshin suddenly clasped Toshiro's hand shut, closing it around the badge.

"Did I do something wrong taicho? I thought I was doing the right thing?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

"My son gave you that badge, didn't he?" the old man suddenly asked.

"Hai," came the small boy's answer.

"Because you're a child I won't take your actions as an insult, as you are still learning," the old man suddenly stated, causing Toshiro's eyes to go wide. The man then smiled. "You couldn't have known that for my son to have given you his badge while he was dying was a great honor you aren't supposed to throw away, am I right?"

Toshiro didn't answer, but Isshin did for him. "Hitsugaya just graduated from the academy and Atsuo was training him for the lieutenants' position."

"I know," the old man smiled. "Atsuo told us that he had high hopes for the boy. He even said that if he had to, he would transfer out to another division so that the boy could be in a place that was suitable for him. I can't think of a better taicho for you, other then Ukitake, and he all ready has a second."

Toshiro thought back, remembering that Atsuo had indeed made such a comment. Isshin then led him away from them to let others greet them. His whole body suddenly felt numb.


	17. Lieutenant Hitsugaya

After the funeral, Isshin moved Toshiro into Atsuo-san's old room, much to the boy's bitter resentment. However, both the captain and the third seat made the argument that this was a good idea as this meant that Toshiro's room was now in-between their two rooms and they could keep a better eye on him.

Unohana hadn't said anything about bed rest, but his taicho insisted on the small boy staying inside and resting. So, three days later, Kaien found the small boy stuck in his futon, leaning up against the wall, boredom written all over his face. However, his eyes suddenly perked up when he saw the man peek his head through.

"Yo!" the man waved. "You feel up to a couple of visitors?"

"I feel up to training, but they think otherwise," Toshiro frowned. "Could you possibly…"

"No go, if Isshin thinks you need some more recuperation time, then so be it," Kaien smirked, then went and sat in front of the futon, followed be another lady.

"Good morning lieutenant Ise," Toshiro bowed to the woman then sat back up.

"Ahh… good morning Hitsugaya Toshiro," the woman pushed her glasses up onto her nose, a little taken aback by his response.

"So, why are the two of you here today," the white haired boy asked. "I can understand Shiba, but why is the lieutenant of the eight division here?"

"To get away from her perverted taicho," Shiba joked, he then did a voice mimicking the eight division taicho. "Oh Nanao-chan!"

Toshiro watched the woman shudder, then slap him hard, a very annoyed look on her face. "That isn't why we are here. We are here to give Hitsugaya Toshiro the recognition letter of his rank."

"I see…" Toshiro gave a small smile. He glanced at the ground.

Nanao frowned at this. "You don't seem to be very excited about the news."

"He already knew," Shiba shook his head. "Kind of takes our fun out of the whole mess."

Toshiro though glanced out the doorframe. "You know Lieutenant Nanao… if you want to get your taicho to stop drinking sake, you might want to try curry powder in it."

"Ehh…" Nanao got a suddenly surprised look on her face, wondering where all this came from. Matsumoto came into the room just as they did this.

"So that's why my sake was off the other day," the woman grinned.

"I didn't put anything in, but I am very tempted to," Toshiro muttered.

"Anyways… how are you feeling about everything?" Shiba suddenly asked.

"I hate the fact I wasn't the one who died. I hate the fact that I couldn't do anything to save him. I hate the fact that nothing is going as anyone planned," Toshiro muttered.

"Oh… you didn't do that thing you usually do," Matsumoto sat down.

"I think we'll leave Hitsugaya to rest some more. I invite you to train some more with me when you are feeling better," Shiba stated, standing up, then giving Nanao a hand. They walked out of the room, and when they were some ways away, he asked her something. "So, what do you think?"

"Well… I've heard differing opinions of the child," Nanao muttered. "Matsumoto's gone on about how adorable he is. Your wife couldn't stop about his foul mouth, yet I didn't see any of that… he doesn't act like child, nor did I hear any bad words… though that comment about curry spice in my captain's sake."

"You should do it," Shiba commented.

"Oh, I defiantly will," the woman smirked. "I think it will be worth it, though I'll have to wait until Ran-chan forgets about it… or get her to help me."

"As for the cute part, I think Matsumoto likes how he tries to act like an adult all the time. Kid practically doesn't know how to act his age… and typically, we use this saying for someone like Isshin. As for the bad words, the two nitwits in my division spilled hot tea on Toshiro, and my wife got a kick out of washing his mouth out with soap. I think she's half hoping he'll do it again so she can mother him again," Shiba smirked.

"No luck with having children yet?" Nanao suddenly ask.

"Nope… but with those two nitwits who like getting drunk, Rukia-chan and Toshiro to boot, we've got plenty to hold off for now," Shiba smirked. "By the way… I've tricked him into play a child's game, and he didn't even realize it."

"How?" Nanao sounded quite bored and shook her head.

"I told him it was training. You have something fun for him to do, and if you can find some way to make him think it is work, he'll do it," Shiba smirked.

"I was about to say that he was a lot like you, but…" Nanao put a hand to her chin. "How are we going to get him to that?"

"That?" Shiba pointed a finger to his chest. "Kaien has a plan, though we might have some problem getting him to stay. Just say… meeting agenda and he won't have a choice in the matter. Plus… I am sure Isshin is planning something too."

**M**

About a month later, Toshiro had his first day as lieutenant and pulled out Atsuo's old lieutenant badge. However, even after tying his badge onto his arm, it kept falling off. He became quite frustrated, only to have Matsumoto stick her face right into his. "Are you having some trouble?"

"Matsumoto!" the boy suddenly snapped, jumping back in surprise.

"Let's see… do you really want to be just like everyone of the other sub-taicho and wear it on your arm?" the woman smirked, an excited look on her face.

"Ehh…" Toshiro gave her a confused look. "Exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

Matsumoto removed the badge from his hands and secured it so it was worn around his neck. "Now it won't come off!"

Toshiro tried to pull it off, but found that the knots were tight and that he couldn't see it. "Matsumoto!"

That was when Isshin came into the room with Shiba. "Oi! There is a lieutenants meeting being called."

"Why is he wearing his badge there?" Kaien suddenly asked.

"I am not…" Toshiro started, only to be interrupted by Matsumoto.

"Because I said so!" Matsumoto stated rather loudly.

"Ehh… kid needs a hair cut," Shiba suddenly commented, roughing up Toshiro's hair. "You need to look the part too."

Toshiro's eye suddenly twitched and he dodged behind Isshin. "I am fine just the way I am!"

"You haven't noticed Toshiro?" Isshin suddenly sighed. "You're in time for a hair cut, you know?"

"But…" Toshiro made a face, then glanced at the ground.

"We have a really good barber," Matsumoto commented, a smile on her face.

"Sure…" Toshiro muttered. "That isn't the same as granny…"

"Oi!" Matsumoto reached around and tugged on Toshiro's cheek. "That is so adorable. Who have you told about achieving the rank?"

"No one… I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Toshiro muttered again.

"So you haven't told your granny?" Isshin sighed.

"No… I haven't seen her since academy…" Toshiro glanced at the ground.

"Have you at least told Momo-chan?" Matsumoto suddenly asked.

Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oops…"

"You didn't tell her?" Shiba suddenly grabbed Toshiro's shoulder. "We'll just need to drop by fifth so you can do so."

"No! I purposely didn't tell her!" Toshiro muttered. "She… I haven't seen her for awhile, as she is busy… she's probably busy right now."

"Is there a reason that you haven't told her?" Shiba suddenly asked, an eyebrow rising up.

"First, she might try to hug me. Second, with seated position comes more danger, she'll be mad maybe. Third, back in academy…," Toshiro suddenly squeezed his eyes shut, as if he was getting a headache.

"Oh…" Isshin gave Shiba a weak smile. "She got a tad bit jealous of the fact that he went through academy like he did… even graduated with her."

"Would you rather her find out from someone else?" Shiba rolled his eyes.

"You're right," Toshiro muttered, then followed close at the man's heals. They stopped by the fifth division and got a few stares, causing him to follow closely, until they came to the room Hinamori was in.

"Oi! Momo-chan!" Shiba suddenly waved at her, causing all of the others in the room to glance up.

"It's the thirteenth division lieutenant!" one of the girls chuckled.

"Need to speak with you!" the man waved her out of the room.

"What exactly is this about?" Hinamori frowned. "I'm kind of busy…"

"Well… hey… you can't hide behind me!" Shiba suddenly stepped to the side, revealing Toshiro from behind.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori suddenly wrapped him in a big hug, then felt the badge tied around his neck against her own, causing her to back off. "What is this... why didn't you tell me about getting the lieutenant rank?"

"Because…" Toshiro glanced away. "I thought you would act funny…"

"Well… if I bragged about it… no one would believe me unless I showed you with the badge," Hinamori muttered, suddenly pulling him into the office. "You remember me telling you about Shiro-chan?"

"Hinamori!" the small white haired boy protested, shrinking back into her robes. A few of the other females in the office came forward and one pulled his cheeks.

"He is so cute… you didn't tell us he was lieutenant rank…" another girl cooed.

Toshiro gave Shiba a very desperate look. However, he found himself ignored, and Hinamori had a big smile on her face. "I didn't find out until just now… Shiro-chan didn't want to tell me for some reason."

"Because you'd do something like this!" Toshiro protested, wanting to shrink to a very small size.

" _Oi… Shiba… what is taking so long… president is getting ready to throw a tantrum!_ " came a voice over Kaien's ear phone.

"Ahh… nothing… we'll be there in a few," Shiba suddenly commented. He then went and pulled Toshiro out of the mess, positioning him under his arm. "Look ladies… we need to go to a meeting, but it was nice meeting you!"

**M**

"Meeting?" Toshiro's eyes were narrowed as the forth division lieutenant popped a popper into his hair. "This isn't a meeting…"

Nanao looked at her clipboard. "Well… since the agenda of today's meeting was to congratulate Hitsugaya Toshiro, we are right on track for our meeting, correct president?"

"Hai!" a pink haired little girl younger then Toshiro popped up behind the stand.

"Shiba… you planed that, didn't you?" Toshiro growled, slightly startled by the small girl that looked to be younger then him.

"They would have done it anyways," Gin muttered.

"Oi! You're not a lieutenant Ichimaru!" Toshiro suddenly protested a heavy scowl on his face.

"I don't have a lieutenant yet," the man protested, rubbing the boy's hair. "And I wanted to congratulate you too… I think you need a hair cut…"

"Whatever," Toshiro suddenly glanced away. He suddenly felt something lunge and latch onto his shoulders. "What the… oh… it's you…"

"No one said that Shiro-chan would be small," the pink haired girl suddenly commented, which also caused the temperature in the room to drop. "But this means I have someone to play with now, right?"

"I don't have time to play," Toshiro muttered, becoming annoyed.

"Anyways…" Nanao sighed, trying to change the subject. "Let me introduce you to each lieutenant. "This is Sasakibe Chojiro, the lieutenant of the first division."

The white haired man bowed to Toshiro. "It is pleased to mean you young one."

"I am Omaeda Marechiyo," a man stated, suddenly going and picking his nose. "I am of a noble family, so due remember to respect me."

"Says the man picking his nose _and_ the man who insulted me at my graduation," Toshiro snapped, the temperature dropping again, causing the man to suddenly try to lunge at him, only to be grabbed by Gin, who's smile suddenly widened… if that was even possible.

"He has a point," Nanao muttered. "You did actually insult him at graduation due to the fact that instead of looking down, you choose to look other directions and were saying that he wasn't standing there for graduation. That… was a major insult. And picking your nose is laziness… pure laziness. Your taicho would smack you if she caught you."

"There is no lieutenant for my division," Gin commented, letting go of the man's arm. "Yet…"

"I am Kotetsu Isane of forth division, but you've already met me," the very tall woman bowed after Gin finished.

"Every one knows who forth division captain and lieutenant are," a man with a numbered tattoo on his face stated. "Since you already know lieutenant Ise… as the whole giving sake to a minor thing reached even my division… and I promises I didn't nor will I ever tell Hinamori about that one… as she'll go into one of her hysterical fit… I'll introduce myself next. Hisagi Shuhei, ninth division."

"That's three divisions missing," Toshiro muttered.

"Still filling the positions," Nanao muttered.

"I am Yachiru! Eleventh division!" the pink girl suddenly beamed.

"Ehh…" Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Kurotsuchi Nemu, twelfth… may I cut the cake now?" a very quite woman suddenly asked.

"Cake!" Yachiru suddenly hopped off Toshiro and landed on the table.

"She's eleventh division?" Toshiro suddenly asked, pointing a finger at the small girl, a shocked look still on his face.

"Hai!" the pink girl called out. "Shiro-chan is funny! Maybe Ken-chan and Issi-chan can set up a play date!"

Toshiro twitched as he saw the girl put a finger to her mouth. However, Shiba placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not underestimate Kusajishi Yachiru… she…"

"I think I can recognize _that_ when I see it," Toshiro muttered. "How else would she fit into eleventh division… unless she was crazy?"

"Ehh," Yachiru had taken to plates of cake in her hands, and handed one to Toshiro. "I've decided… Shiro-chan is a nice nickname, but I think I prefer aniki?" This caused a few to stare at her in surprise.

"You make me sound like I am the leader of a mob or something…," Toshiro muttered, only to receive laughs from those around them.

"Well… Shiro-chan is older then me, but he is close to my age… so that means he is aniki, no? Especially since there aren't any other children shingami, ne?" the girl asked. "I know… lets have a children's shingami society!"

"No thank you!" Toshiro stated.

"Why not?" Yachiru made a very angry face and her aura popped out.

Quite a few, disinclining Gin, Shiba and Toshiro flinched at this. Toshiro raised an eyebrow, knowing he would have to use the right words. "Because there are only two of us?"

"All right fluffy," the small girl stated, laughing as she did so.

"F…f…f…" Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide, but as he opened his mouth all the way, the small girl stuffed a whole piece of cake into his mouth, causing him to sputter and cough.

"Don't worry… she calls everyone by nicknames," Shiba commented. "And before you ask how we get anything done… it is best not to ask…"

Toshiro could feel his eye twitch, wondering how Atsuo handled all of this.


	18. Haircut

On top of having a party with the lieutenants, the tenth division threw a party, to Toshiro's annoyance. He ended up disappearing as soon as he could, especially since it was the first time he had seen nearly all of his division get drunk. Except for a select few, none were sober. He also got comments about getting his hair cut. Thus, he was glad to get back to paperwork.

However, even though Toshiro was lieutenant rank, Matsumoto kept pushing her work off on him. He simply filled out the paperwork in her handwriting… which probably the hardest for him to mimic, then handed them back to her to sign. He couldn't figure out why she didn't just do the work so she could then do as she pleased, he found it quite convenient for himself, to finish his work, then go and take a nap, not the other way around.

He was working on the paperwork, when he felt his taicho sneaking up behind him. "If this is another one of your attempts to administer family love on me, it isn't going to work and I will seriously hurt you if you hug me."

However, he felt a hand close over his mouth, causing his eyes to go wide and for him to glace up. Isshin smiled down at him. "What did I say about getting your hair cut?"

Toshiro found his mouth uncovered as Isshin scooped him under his arm. He grabbed onto the desk and hung on. "You've been telling me for a month now. I'm fine. I'll get it cut when I visit grandma next… it isn't as if it grows that fast anyways."

Isshin shook his head. "You're nervous about visiting her due to the fact of why you left in the first place."

"So?" Toshiro muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"So… do you want to have long hair like Ukitake?" Isshin suddenly laughed, thinking his comment would get through.

"A _long_ way from that baka taicho!" Toshiro wanted to fold his arms across his chest, however, he didn't dare let go of the desk, lest Isshin haul him off where ever he might haul him.

"Oh… well, maybe not that long," Isshin got an evil smirk. "But you are starting to look like a mini Gin… all you have to do is smile big and shut your eyes tight."

"What the… I hate you!" Toshiro continued to latch onto the desk, but then made a quick move and grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk.

"Oi!" Isshin got a startled look on his face. "You aren't trying to kill me are you?"

"Ehh?" Toshiro made a face at the man. "If I wanted to kill you, why didn't I just draw my zanpaktou baka?"

"Then what are those scissor's for?" Isshin got a rather annoyed look on his face. Toshiro shook his head, feeling that the man should be able to figure out what he was doing, then reached up to use the scissors on his hair. "What are you trying to do your idiot! If you do it that way, you'll end up with a very bad haircut!"

"So?" Toshiro muttered as he suddenly found himself tackled to the ground. "The problem was the length of my hair, right? All I have to do is cut each part to the same length, right?"

Isshin tried getting the scissors from the small hand, however the grip was tight. That was when Matsumoto walked into the room. "Ehh… Toshiro is trying to kill taicho with scissors?"

Toshiro, due to the fact that he had a huge hand clamped over his mouth, took his free hand and pointed out his zanpaktou. Matsumoto shook her head. "Taicho… is giving him a hair cut a good situation… you can just take him to the barber."

"That's what I was trying to do!" Isshin suddenly moved into a sitting position and let go of Toshiro. "He…"

However, both had their jaws drop as they heard a sniping sound. The next thing they knew, Matsumoto was screaming, as if someone was dying, hurriedly smacking the scissors from Toshiro's hand and scooping him into a hug, suffocating him. "You stupid idiot! You can't give yourself a haircut without a mirror!"

The hand that Toshiro hadn't had smacked suddenly pushed on her stomach. When he was finally able to get out, his face was turning bright red. "Surrender! Surrender!"

Isshin scooped the small boy under his arm, a groan coming from his throat. "About time. Word of thumb… if you ever want to freak Matsumoto out, do something like that again… it won't ever go well… ever…"

**M**

The shingami in charge of the barber shop glanced up at the familiar feeling of reiatsu coming through his door. "Oi… Isshin-san! The usual! I thought you were in here last week!"

The man then raised an eyebrow as he saw the small boy hanging from under Isshin's arm, a very annoyed look on his face. The boy suddenly piped up. "Since there are mirrors here, I could just cut my hair, right?"

As the barber's eye twitched, Isshin dumped Toshiro into the empty chair. "Hell no… if I let you do that, you'll do something really weird, and won't care. Proof is in the fact that you tried to cut your hair like you did."

"Ahh… Isshin-san?" the man stammered out as Isshin took a seat in a chair next to the one he placed Toshiro in.

"Be glad it is a slow day," the man muttered. "My lieutenant here is in need of a haircut, however, he's been fighting me hand and foot. He even went to chop of his own hair… what was it you said Toshiro?"

" ' _All I have to do is cut each part to the same length, right?_ '," the boy gave his taicho a cold look.

"Ahh… ehh…" the barber pointed his scissors at the small boy. "You brought me… you brought me…"

"A new customer… I'm paying…" Isshin sighed. "And yes… he can be an annoying brat at times… really annoying…"

"Long day?" the man folded his arms, shaking his head. "You do know you've given me a piece of work, right. He looks like a shaggy little dog."

At that, the temperature in the barber shop dropped drastically, and a killing reiatsu seeped forth from the small body, as the boy suddenly glared at him. "There is _nothing_ wrong with the way I look!"

Only to have Isshin reach over and smack him behind the head, causing things to return to normal. The boy rubbed the back of his head, while the right hand hung limp in his lap. Isshin gave the small boy a dark look. "You wouldn't have gotten your wrist hurt like that if you hadn't tried cutting your hair in front of Matsumoto."

"He didn't…" the man muttered. "You've given me a little monster."

"Ehh…" Isshin smacked the back of Toshiro's head again. "Apologies… but avoid comments about looks and such… he's very sensitive about negative comments… even if people are teasing him… and he got his face smashed into Ran-chan's chest, so…"

Toshiro's face suddenly turned red and the temperature dropped again. "Shut up!"

The barber shook his head, then reached to touch Toshiro's head as soon as the temperature returned to normal, only to have the small boy tense up and the temperature drop again. Isshin caulked an eyebrow, a half smirk on his face that lacked the normal humor to it. "Need help."

"No… I think I'll be fine… I hope," the man muttered. "Your name?"

Toshiro suddenly dropped his guard. "Hitsugaya Toshiro…"

"And what would you prefer me to call you?" the man asked, however, didn't get an answer, as Toshiro bit his lip.

"Toshiro prefers to be called by his last name, full title," Isshin scratched his head. "I've never seen a kid this young so stuck up on mannerisms."

The man covered the front of Toshiro with a cloth and pulled it behind. "Lieutenant Hitsugaya… I get the feeling you aren't very comfortable with people touching you… however; I need you to be patient, as I am going to have to touch your head to get this finished."

"Hai…" Toshiro muttered, his eyes dropping.

"I have an idea of what might look good on you," the man stated. "Something that is a little more grown up then the haircut you usually get."

"Ehh…" Toshiro's eyes perked up at this, and he turned to the man. "Granny always gives me the same haircut… can't I have the same?"

The man rolled his eyes and sighed and forced Toshiro to turn forward. "What does she tell you when she cuts your hair. How about staying perfectly still?"

Toshiro bit his head, but nodded it, holding still as the man proceeded to cut the small boy's hair. Toshiro even closed his eyes as he heard the doorbell jingle.

"Ikkaku… I don't know why you have to go for a haircut so often. I mean… you go more then me," a man muttered.

"Ahh… eleventh division!" Isshin commented.

"Oi… I was told by our lieutenant to set up a play date…" the man commented. "I don't get why."

"But if you don't, she'll bite your head," the second man laughed.

"Lieutenant Hitsugaya… I need to wash your hair now," the man stated, having finished cutting it.

"Why?" Toshiro piped up as the chair was spun around so he could move over to the sink. A look from Isshin though shut him up.

"The new second is a kid," a bald man's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Looks like the Gotei thirteen has a new terror," a man with weird feathers on his eyelashes spoke up, a smirk on his face. "How's Rangiku doing with a little heathen on her hands?"

"He refused to come and get a haircut, so I had to drag him here, but not before he decided to just go ahead and attempt to cut his own hair… while Matsumoto was there… and no mirror,"

"Ack!" the man with the feathers suddenly got the shocked look, to which Ikkaku and Isshin started laughing. "Why would a kid with such a pretty face want to butcher his hair like that."

"Pretty?" Toshiro stated, as the barber finished rinsing his hair out. The temperature dropped.

"Not again…" the barber muttered.

"Yo!" Ikkaku glared at the kid. "When Yumichika says pretty, it isn't an insult... things are either pretty… or ugly… no handsome, no macho…"

"He's in eleventh division? Never mind… I met your second… you guys are weirdoes…" the boy muttered. "I guess you like to shave your head completely?"

"Yeah… it's more macho that way," Ikkaku smirked.

"Are we finished?" Toshiro suddenly asked as the man directed him back to his seat.

"I have to dry of your hair, and there is another step," the man sighed. "At least you're calmer then when you came in here."

Toshiro winced as a hairdryer was brought to his head, the heat hitting his scalp, the temperature dropped again, causing the two eleventh division members to laugh. Isshin shook his head. "Shiro-chan… if you don't let the hairdryer do its work, your hair won't dry, and this will take longer."

"Hai…" Toshiro muttered.

As the hair dried, the man raised an eyebrow. "Your hair sticks up and about naturally… you should pay a little more attention to how you look, instead of not caring and using that watermelon shampoo..."

"Whatever for?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "And it isn't shampoo…"

"Toshiro…" Isshin shook his head at the boy. "That is completely disgusting… using watermelon juice so your hair won't stick up. Why didn't I notice it when I touched your head before."

"Possibly because he doesn't let anyone touch his hair very often," the barber muttered. "Not if he can help it…"

"May I ask why I'm not being allowed to look in the mirror?" the small boy asked.

"So you'll be surprised by your look," the barber muttered as he took some gel an applied it.

"Watermelon juice…" Yumichika muttered, sounding like he wanted to throw up.

"Even I feel that was on the far side," Ikkaku muttered.

"I'm fine with the way I look," Toshiro muttered.

"Sure…" the two eleventh division members muttered. "Not that we care."

"Crazy kid," Ikkaku suddenly laughed. "He'd fit in with eleventh division, except for the fact his zanpaktou is not a physical type… and we also don't need another kid… she's enough."

The barber then spun the chair around, causing Toshiro to blink a couple of times. "W…w…w…w… taicho!"

**M**

Matsumoto was munching on some snacks at Toshiro's desk when Isshin got back with the small boy. She at first didn't say anything, but then her eyes went wide and she hurried over to run her hand through his hair. "I didn't know your hair was so nice and soft!"

"Just make sure that he doesn't go and use any kind of fruit juice in his hair Matsumoto…" Isshin muttered, sinking into his desk chair. The man seemed very exhausted. "At least it was worth it… I think…"

"So what do you think of your haircut Toshiro?" Matsumoto commented.

"I hate it…" the boy muttered, folding his arms across his chest. "I had no problem with the way I looked before…"

"But you look so mature…" Matsumoto sighed. "It looks much nicer then your previous hair cut."

"My granny _liked_ my hair the way it was," Toshiro muttered.

"Well… after Hinamori visits, you and I can go and visit her. I am sure that she'll want to see your haircut _and_ your lieutenant badge. She will be so proud of you!" Matsumoto smiled.

"I guess so…" Toshiro sighed, only to have Hinamori come crashing in behind him.

"Ahh… Momo-chan! Doesn't Lieutenant Hitsugaya look so… grown up," Matsumoto smiled.

Hinamori turned to the small boy, at first confused. She then burst into a fit of giggles. "Grown up… more like absolutely adorable!"

"Ma…Ma… Hi… Hi… stupid bed wetter Momo!" Toshiro's cheeks flushed a bit, then he hurried off.

"Shiro-chan… I didn't mean…" Hinamori had an upset look on her face. "He still looks like the same adorable Shiro-chan I've always known. And seeing him with that kind of haircut is weird. His hair was practically flat before… how much gel was used."

"Try… he used his own special watermelon shampoo," Isshin sighed, looking like he had a major headache coming on.

"Shiro-chan has a special shampoo?" Hinamori's eyes went wide. "Can Ran-chan and I try it if we ask?"

Matsumoto suddenly burst out laughing. "The little fool has been putting watermelon juice into his hair so that it wouldn't stick up. He really has self-esteem issues."

"That explains why we always ate watermelon…" Hinamori sighed. "However… how can Toshiro have self-esteem issues. He's always telling me he doesn't care about anything."

"What person Momo-chan," Isshin muttered. "Doesn't care about anything?"

"Uhh…" Hinamori closed her eyes. "Gin-kun?"

Matsumoto burst out laughing again. "Momo-chan, Momo-chan! Eventually you'll understand what we're getting at."

"As I told the barber… avoid comments about his looks and anything he might find derogatory…" Isshin muttered.

"Ahh… Isshin-san… are you all right?" Hinamori frowned at the tenth division taicho.

"Next time… Matsumoto… you get to take him. Smother him in your boobs if you have to… I don't care…" Isshin muttered.

"Do you really think he'll be this bad next time?" Matsumoto shook her head, a smirk on her face. "It was his first experience. He'll get used to the way he looks… and considering what he was doing before… I mean, what did happen?"

"Ikkaku and Yumichika are in laughing hysterics about all of this," Isshin sighed. "Complete laughing hysterics… and he said some _really_ weird things… I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life… I mean… he saw the mirrors, and said something along the lines of… if there are mirrors here, then I can cut my own hair…"

Matsumoto suddenly burst out laughing. "That kid is even more stubborn then you are… just watch… your first born will be a boy who is just as stubborn! And perhaps you should think about how your actions embarrass others."

Isshin groaned at this. "First part… I am _never_ marring. Second… embarrassment wasn't the right word… headache… misery… grief… sake please…"

"Ohh…" Matsumoto's eyes went wide. "I'll get my stash!"

"I… I had better go," Hinamori gave a weak smile, then headed out the door, shunpooing away.


	19. Handwriting

It took a couple of weeks for tenth division third seat to convince Toshiro to go and visit his grandmother. The boy had been completely nervous, not to mention apprehensive of what his grandmother would think. Rangiku also knew that the boy probably didn't want to be seen by those in the area, thus they went early in the morning, planning on leaving in the evening.

Of course, Toshiro hauled all the division paperwork with them, much to Rangiku's annoyance, and to Isshin-san's complete amusement. The man commented that he might have to order him to take a vacation, to which Toshiro gave the man a confused look. When the two of them arrived, Matsumoto found that she absolutely adored the old lady, as the woman had the warmest heart she had ever imagined.

She also smirked when she saw the small boy actually smile as the woman greeted him, wrapping him in a hug, almost as if the old granny was the one person whose touch he actually felt comfortable with allowing. She also saw his eyes lose the hardness and coldness that he put on to show everyone else. The woman gave Rangiku a small bow. "Thank you for taking care of my grandchild."

"Oh… no need to thank me," Rangiku smiled back at her. "I didn't do anything really."

"Perhaps… but Hinamori has told me that Toshiro is rather attached to you and feels he owes you something. I take it that you are the one who convinced him to go to the academy?" the old woman smiled, holding onto her grandson, whose cheeks suddenly flushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Well… all I told him was there was a voice that was calling him," Rangiku smiled.

"I know from what my grandson told me the day that he left that you did so much more… even I owe you my thanks. Hinamori also, though she really doesn't know, as Toshiro has made it clear this is one of the things he doesn't want to tell her about," the grandmotherly woman smiled. "Not that I can blame him. Let me fix you some tea."

The old woman then hurried off, while Matsumoto put a finger on her chin. "I was sure she would comment on your haircut and the lieutenant's badge."

"She wouldn't because that is bad manners… and isn't it bad manners for me to bring it up," Toshiro suddenly asked.

"Don't get how it is," Matsumoto muttered, as she watched the old woman bring back a tray for a tea ceremony. She carefully ground the tea, then mixed it.

"So who is your taicho, little one?" the old woman finally got around to asking as she handed each one a cup of tea.

"Isshin-san…" Toshiro muttered, blowing on his cup of tea.

"Is he the man who came by when you were depressed after achieving shikai?" the woman suddenly asked.

"Yes…" Toshiro muttered, then glanced at his cup.

"I didn't know you were depressed," Matsumoto suddenly got surprised.

"I would rather not talk about it Matsumoto," the small boy muttered.

"So, what have you done lately?" the old woman smiled, only to have Toshiro clam completely up, biting his lip. The old woman shook her head, then turned to Matsumoto. "Would you dear, enlighten me. My grandson tends not to be very talkative about certain things."

"He got a haircut, drives taicho nuts and is second rank," the woman smiled.

"I see… that is good to know," the woman smiled.

"Didn't Hinamori tell you on one of her visits?" Toshiro suddenly frowned.

"Yes… but I like hearing from you too. Though I do understand why you don't come by. I could send care packets to you in tenth division," the woman smiled.

"There isn't…" Toshiro started, only to be interrupted by Matsumoto.

"That is wonderful, isn't it Toshiro-kun?" the woman smiled, causing the boy to flinch. His grandmother smiled.

"I am glad he has someone to take a stand for him," the woman smiled again. "Because he doesn't take them for himself."

"Granny…" Toshiro muttered, then glanced away. "So… what did Hinamori think about my receiving rank? Did she tell you?"

"Toshiro… understand me that…" the grandmother closed her eyes. "No… you probably already know, though Momo-chan doesn't know yet herself, or realized it. Do you really want me to confirm your fears?"

"It is better knowing then not knowing, isn't it?" the small boy sighed.

"She is majorly proud of you, for going through the academy. She couldn't stop talking about the amount of danger that you would be in, how much she wished you were in her division, or home here with me. Also… the part she doesn't realize is… she is rather bitter. She feels that she is the older sibling, yet your achievements of late make her feel like she can't be that. I don't think she realizes that you're the one who has always taken on the older brother role, not her. Hers is more… a mothering type, or a type of kindness that she can't help but show everyone."

"I figured as much," Toshiro's eyes were filled with sadness. Matsumoto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So… the better question to ask would be what does your grandmother think of what you have done… oh, and your haircut. You were making such a big deal of it not being her who cut your hair, weren't you?" Matsumoto raised an eyebrow, just as the small boy's cheeks flushed again.

"What I think is that I am very proud of the young man I see in front of me. To many, he looks like a child, but my Hitsugaya Toshiro has always… even as a child, been different from the others. There is a maturity there that many people choose to ignore, but others get mad at, but this is what makes you who you are. That haircut… it helps make you look older," the woman commented.

Toshiro's cheeks turned even redder, his mouth not bothering to open. The woman gave him a small smile. "The only thing that I ask is that first, you think of yourself every now and then, and think about what is best for you, and not necessarily what is best for others. I also ask that, even though you are as mature as you are, that you remember that it is all right to act like a child sometimes."

The old woman then pulled out something from her sleeve. "I found this while I was preparing the tea."

Toshiro fingered the wooden top. "Arigotto, grandmother."

"Ehh… a toy?" Matsumoto peeked over.

"Not a toy…" Toshiro muttered, narrowing his eyes at the woman, an irritated look on his face. He got up and went into the other room, trying to avoid the two women, having an idea where the conversation was going. While he was within hearing range still, he wanted to pretend that he couldn't hear.

"For most children, yes… it would be a toy," the grandmother sighed. "For Toshiro, it was an escape, something he was good at… that no one else could take away, that no one could say wasn't wrong."

"I am not quite following," Rangiku shook her head.

"Toshiro participated in the top spinning competitions and is still undefeated by any of the other locals. While most children would see it as a child's game, he saw it as something he could be good at, something that no one could take away," the woman smiled. "And since adults also participated in the competition, it didn't seem he was being childish, now did it?"

"I guess not," Matsumoto sighed.

Toshiro suddenly poked his head around the corner. "Matsumoto… about the paperwork you gave me… one of them is from the Shingami Women's society…"

"Just feel it out…" Matsumoto muttered.

"But…" Toshiro made a face at her, and Matsumoto suddenly got a surprised look on her face, which turned to irritation.

"What did I tell you about doing paper work! This is supposed to be nice and relaxing!" the orange haired woman muttered. Toshiro's granny laughed though.

"I'm not just doing paper work… I'm working on a project too," Toshiro sighed.

"A hobby?" Matsumoto grinned.

"No… but it is a project," Toshiro shook his head.

"Please tell me it isn't another trap on Isshin-taicho for trying to sneak attack you?" the woman stated.

"No… but thank you for reminding me I have to think of a new one," Toshiro suddenly let out a chuckle.

"I believe that my miscreant grandson has come up with some sort of serious trouble," the grandmother whispered.

"How serious of trouble could he be causing?" Matsumoto sighed.

"You might be surprised…" the old woman stated.

"I don't know him very well… but what could top sticking taicho's shoes to the office floors for a week?" Matsumoto suddenly chuckled.

"Matsumoto!" came the complaint and a red face as the grandmother gave him a look.

"You might be surprised," the woman sighed.

**M**

A few days later, over in fifth division, a bunch of the females received mail, which caused quite a few became overly ecstatic. "It's in Aizen-taicho's handwriting…"

"But it says random words…" one of the girls stated. "And they aren't signed."

"Did you get one Hinamori?" one of the girls, who had also been there the day Toshiro had come to the academy spoke up. "You know Aizen-sama's handwriting best, as you were one of the ones who took his calligraphy class."

"Ahh… let me see…" Hinamori commented. "It looks like his handwriting… but…"

The girls watched as Hinamori turned pale, then saw a small picture drawn of a face with the cheeks being pulled on either side, a tongue sticking out. "That isn't like ours…"

"Shiro-chan," Suddenly the letter crumbled, and Hinamori tossed it across the room, hitting Aizen taicho as he came into the room.

The man uncrumpled the paper and let out a sigh. "I see a certain someone did a similar trick as he did back in the academy. I'll have to have a word with his taicho about this."

**M**

Isshin and Toshiro were hard at work at their paperwork, when the fifth division captain came into the room. "May I have a word with you… I am always tempted to use your last name."

"Toshiro… could you…" the goat bearded man started, however…

"Actually… since this is about him, I think he should stay," Aizen placed a stack of papers onto Isshin's desk. "He's done this before and I had to talk to the headmaster about it, but the headmaster wrote it off as his age."

"This looks like your handwriting…" Isshin narrowed his eyes. "No signature…"

"It does look like my handwriting… I can't find any flaws… which is what is scary about this. The only signature was this one," the man stated, pulling out the crumpled one. "It was sent to Hinamori in particular…"

"Are you trying to tell me that Toshiro is able to mimic your handwriting?" Isshin sighed.

"Not mimic, exactly replicate. Hinamori Momo, on one of his first days, dragged him to one of my classes. He was completely bored out of his mind, and why wouldn't he be… he already has good handwriting. So good, he was able to copy every one of my students hand writing. While it didn't end up with something like this, it was just as annoying."

"Toshiro…" Isshin glared at the small boy, who was looking up, as if nothing wrong had happened. "Do you possibly know what a forgery is?"

"A forgery… this is something that is meant to be an illegal documentation or something that is claimed to be by someone else… I never told anyone the letters _were_ written by Aizen," Toshiro commented. "I've been filling out Matsumoto's paperwork in her handwriting, then she signs it."

Isshin's eyebrow suddenly twitched. "Toshiro…"

Aizen closed his eyes and touched his forehead with his fingers. "Do you know what kind of trouble you could get yourself into… though I do admit you haven't done anything illegal… at this point."

"I refuse to do signatures," Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"Which explains why every letter is unsigned," Isshin commented, his reiatsu suddenly rising. "Aizen… if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with my lieutenant here."

After the man left, Toshiro raised an eyebrow and commented weakly. "Soap?"

"You wish!"

**M**

Matsumoto had gone out to buy sake and was coming back to the division, when Nanao stopped her. "Oh… good morning Nanao!"

"Good… morning. Matsumoto, I was just looking for you. About the paperwork that you filled out for the Women's society…" Nanao muttered.

"I didn't fill out any paperwork," Matsumoto smiled.

"But it has your signature on it… and it is in your handwriting," Nanao sighed.

"My signature I understand, but my handwriting? Shouldn't it be in Toshiro's handwriting?" Matsumoto suddenly asked.

"What?" Nanao gave her a confused look.

"I get sub-taicho to fill out my paperwork for me," Matsumoto smiled. "Then I go and sign it!"

"Not… not possible. How long has this been going on exactly?" Nanao muttered.

"It's been going on since he came to the division," Matsumoto had a confused look on her face.

"But… but… all of them are in your handwriting…" Nanao commented. "But that does explain the weird comments… it was a survey Matsumoto…"

"Ehh?" Matsumoto became flabbergasted. "So that was what he was trying to tell me when he filled it out. Oops…"

"Matsumoto… at least he wasn't a little pervert…" Nanao muttered, handing a paper to Matsumoto.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto commented. "Oh… for the question of idea for special project I like… helping abused women out… he got everything spot on… except for the idea for sake not being allowed during office hours… was that your question you submitted Nanao? And…"

Matsumoto suddenly burst out laughing. "I can't believe he answered that for that question! I wish I had thought of that. I am guessing that was twelfth division's sub-taicho's question?"

"He probably actually thought that she meant the punctuation mark in the English language," Nanao sighed. A scream was suddenly heard coming from the office.

"What is going on?" Matsumoto suddenly frowned, the two women hurrying off, just time to have a small white haired boy shoot past them, out the doors.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, get back here! I am _not_ finished tanning your hide!" Isshin yelled.

"Taicho… what did he do exactly!" Matsumoto asked.

"Rangiku… just the person I wanted to see. STOP handing your paperwork over to your sub-taicho!" Isshin snapped, holding up some pieces of paper. "The little brat is able to mimic… no… as Aizen put it, correctly copy anyone's handwriting! He pulled a really weird prank on fifth division… possibly because Hinamori upset him the other day."

Matsumoto walked over to the desk. "What is with Aizen writing all these bad, one line puns?"

Nanao picked up one of the papers, turning pale. "I think that this is the work of your sub-taicho, Ran-chan."

"What… oh… so that was what he was working on when we went to his grandmothers…" Matsumoto smirked. "I think it is funny!"

"I probably owe him an apology for spanking him like I did, but I get the feeling he rarely ever got spankings," Isshin commented, letting out a groan. "Matsumoto… do you have any sake on you? This is the second time I've decided to drink because of something he's done."

"Hai!" Matsumoto cheered. "Nanao… want some?"

"This is one of those times… I say yes…" the woman commented. "I want to forget about this whole mess. And Matsumoto… please if you do make him do your paperwork…"

"I know… I know," Matsumoto waved her hand, having gulped some down already. "Papa needs to let children be children!"

"Very funny Matsumoto, very funny," Isshin muttered, gulping down his cup in one sitting.

"You need to get him around children his age," Nanao muttered, causing Isshin to have a twinkle in his eyes.


	20. Play Date

"Why exactly are we at the eleventh division?" Toshiro asked, glancing up at the entrance to the division.

"Why are we here?" Isshin commented, stroking his beard. "I don't think I remember."

"Oi… I am sure that you do remember but you're trying to play with my mind again!" Toshiro snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "You said we had something to do, yet you can't remember."

Isshin reached over with one hand to ruffle the small boy's white hair, his other still stroking his beard. "Hold on… papa's still trying to remember… yes… still trying to remember."

Toshiro grabbed the man's hand and flung it away, going to kick the man in the side, but then thought otherwise about this action. "I am not going to lose my temper, as I am too old for that. I am also not going to react, which is what you want."

Isshin turned a surprised look on his face. He then shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "All right, all right. I came here to drink sake; you came here for a play date."

"Play date! Exactly how old do you think I am?!" Toshiro snapped.

"I'm here on a play date too…" Isshin sighed. "And what happened to not losing your temper?"

"How can you be here on a play date?" Toshiro muttered, turning to leave, only to be grabbed by the back of his kimono.

"I said we would come, so he eleventh is expecting us," Isshin stated, dragging the small boy inside.

"If I ever become captain, I am never going to say such things," Toshiro stated folding his arms. "Though with as crazy as you are, I don't see why anyone would want to be a taicho."

"Do you think you could achieve Bankai?" Isshin suddenly asked.

"Bankai… I've heard about it, but not many people talk about it, so I don't know much about it, except that it is a shingami's zanpaktou's next form past initial release. Because of this I never gave it much thought," Toshiro muttered.

"Do you think you might have the ability to become a captain?" Isshin smirked.

"Ehh… not really… but then, I've never thought much about my skills… just living from day to day," Toshiro muttered, still letting himself to be dragged.

"I think you could. Shiba is trying to work on his… but he's still far away from doing anything about this," Isshin sighed.

"But why… I thought he didn't want the second position, from what his wife has joked about," Toshiro got a confused face.

"You'll have to ask him that one yourself," Isshin stated. He then waved to some of the eleventh division men. "Oi! We're here to play!"

The men at first smirked, pulling out sake bottles, then spotted Toshiro. "He's too young to drink, isn't he?"

"He's here to play with Yachiru," Isshin smiled.

"Good luck…" the men muttered.

Suddenly, a very hyper voice came from inside the dojo, where fighting was going on. "You're here!"

Toshiro suddenly found something latching onto him in-between his shoulder blades. His teal eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hello lieutenant Kusajishi…"

"Oi… Snowy-chan!" the small girl pouted. "You came here to play, no?"

"I don't play games," the boy muttered, only to suddenly found his hand grabbed by her as she jumped off.

"Let me show you my toys," the girl smiled, excited to have someone to play with.

"I don't play with toys! I don't have time to play!" Toshiro gave Isshin a glaring look, only to have the man shrug his shoulders at the small boy.

"Oi! Then what do you do during your free time?" the small girl frowned, letting go of his hand, and then suddenly pouting.

"I train or take a nap," Toshiro glared at her. "I believe that children that sleep well will grow well."

"Oh pookie," the girl pouted, then she suddenly brightened up. "Want to play like Ken-chan sometimes plays with his friends?"

"Ken-chan?" Toshiro muttered. He suddenly saw Isshin making a slicing motion across his neck.

"Yes… Ken-chan plays a certain game. We all play it here at the eleventh division… but nobody seems to want to play with me…" the small girl grabbed his hand. "Come on… let's go into the dojo!"

"Oh no…" Isshin slapped his forehead, while the eleventh division members chuckled.

**M**

Toshiro found himself dragged into the division dojo, not at all surprised to find some rather rough men in there. This didn't stop the small girl, as she went over and began to pull out two wooden swords. The bald man that Toshiro had met before walked over to the small girl. "Exactly what are you doing Yachiru?"

"I am going to play with Spiky-chan," the girl muttered.

"Oi… changing my nickname again?" Toshiro muttered, narrowing his eyes, his arms folded against his chest.

"Oh come on… this place is for serious training," one of the men laughed.

"I am going to play with him like you play with each other," the small girl stated, causing Toshiro to raise an eyebrow, as her aura perked.

"Exactly how good is she at a sword?" he asked.

"Ehh…" Ikkaku muttered. "I've never seen her use one." The man fished the two sticks out of the holder, then tossed Toshiro one. "However… if she wants to play… you might as well try."

"This should be interesting," Yumichika muttered, sipping his tea.

"You could at least practice too!" Ikkaku snapped. "Goodness knows…"

"Getting sweaty is not a pretty site," the man muttered, sipping his tea, closing his eyes. Ikkaku just shook his head and handed a sword to the small girl. She waved it but found her sleeves to get in the way.

"How exactly do I do this?" the small girl asked. This caused Ikkaku to groan, then go and pull out a few bands, then went and tied the small girl's sleeves back so that her arms were not obstructed. She glanced over at Toshiro. "If I have this done, shouldn't he."

"Good grief…" Ikkaku muttered. "We don't even normally use this equipment…"

"I don't need…" Toshiro protested, only to be hit on top of the head by another wooden sword.

"She says you need it, you'll wear it," Ikkaku muttered.

"She rather has you rapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Toshiro smirked.

"You little brat!" Ikkaku muttered, but backed away. "You two ready?"

"Hai," both of the small seconds commented, though the smaller of the two sounded more excited about the whole matter.

Ikkaku dropped his hand, and the motion was a blur, Yachiru's sword going flying from her hands and hitting Yumichika on the head. "Hey! What do you two think you are doing!"

The small girl pouted, and went to retrieve the sword, then came back. Ikkaku felt his eyebrow twitch as the process was repeated time after time. Finally, the small girl put her hands on her hips. "I don't like this!"

The next thing he knew, Toshiro found himself being attacked by a flying pink monster. Yumichika found this funny, but Ikkaku couldn't help but let out something. "What the fuck?"

Toshiro blocked the small girl's attacks using the wooden sword, effectively not moving around that much. Ikkaku closed his eyes, knowing that stepping in-between the two would be suicide. However, someone else grabbed the two by the scruffs of their shingami kimono uniforms.

"What exactly are you two doing?" the man muttered, an eye patch over his eye, and a rather cruel smirk.

"Hi Ken-chan… I was playing with Snoopy-chan," the small girl smiled.

"Sn…sn…sn…" Toshiro muttered aloud, only to find himself shaken so that he might be forced to let go of the wooden sword.

"What is a kid doing here?" the man stated.

"He came with Isshi-chan to play, remember?" the small girl commented. "He says he doesn't play with toys."

"Really…" Kenpachi took a good look at the small boy, and shook him harder.

"Seriously, stop shaking me!" Toshiro muttered.

"Oh?" the man just continued to shake, a smirk on his face.

"Baka!" Toshiro suddenly let out a huge blast or reiatsu, that went and knocked over a good deal of the eleventh division subordinates, knocking them unconscious to the ground.

"Oi… you have reiatsu the level of a captain?" Kenpachi muttered. "If you weren't a kid and weren't ice element, I would have a fight with you here and now… it would be a lot of fun."

"What?" Toshiro suddenly became confused, however found himself being grabbed by his captain.

"You just iced the entire eleventh division brat," the man muttered. "Good thing though as it means more sake to go around."

"You are such a baka," Toshiro muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"I think you should go play with her," Kenpachi stated firmly, dropping her to the ground.

"Just go Toshiro… you might find you like it… you need to act your age every so often," Isshin laughed.

"This coming from the man who almost never acts his age?" Toshiro muttered as the small girl led him off to her room.

**M**

"What is this?" Toshiro suddenly asked as she pulled out a game.

"Candy Land," the girl stated. "Feather head got it for me while in the living world… he says it is from someplace called America."

"And how do you play this game?" Toshiro stated, eyeing the very kid like game.

"You pull out cards and you have to move your character to the next in the color," the girl stated. "Oh… and when you get a candy card, not only do you have to go to that spot, you have to eat that kind of candy."

"You made the last part up, didn't you?" Toshiro muttered as she pulled out a few jars of candy.

"If we run out of a certain kind, we just get another," the girl smiled, opening one of the jars, glancing in and sitting down.

"I don't need to get overloaded with sugar," Toshiro muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Just play," the girl sighed, tossing a playing piece at his forehead.

Toshiro let out a sigh, and after a couple of hours, felt like he was going completely bonkers. First reason was because the mind was way to simple for his mind, and second because he was starting to get a major sugar high, as it seemed that the small girl had purposely added hand drawn candy spot cards, but he wasn't going to argue the point.

Finally… "Can we possibly do something else?"

"Oh…" the small girl stated. "You look like you've drunk sake…"

"Ehh…" Toshiro's eyes slightly glazed over. "Do you always eat this much sugar?"

"Duh!" the girl commented, pushing the game back into its box. "More candy?"

"I'd rather have something else," Toshiro muttered.

"Umm… all right," the girl pulled out a couple of clacker devices and handed him one. "You make them go clink."

Toshiro almost jumped as the marbles suddenly clicked together, up and down. And to his dismay, they suddenly shattered, scattering material everywhere. The small girl pouted. "I hate it when that happens…"

"Oi!" Ikkaku suddenly called from the doorway. "I made you a new toy."

"Yeah! What is it!' the small girl stood on one toe, her hands behind her.

"A top… see, it works like this," Ikkaku spun the small top on the ground, then walked away.

Yachiru tried multiple times to get the top to work, then looked like she was about to give up. Toshiro was watching this. "Do you want me to teach you how to make it work?"

"I thought you didn't play with toys," the small girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"A top is not a toy. It is a nice competitive device that I got really good at," Toshiro motioned her to come over to him, then positioned the small girl in his lap. Taking her hands in his he carefully maneuvered them so that the top would spin. "See?"

"Fun! Do it again!" the small girl laughed, Toshiro yet again spinning the top, the small girl's eyes fascinated by the toy.

**M**

Isshin walked into the room later, to find both children fast asleep, the small girl curled into the older boys lap, clutching his shirt tightly, Toshiro's arms having come to hold her in his sleep, somewhat protectively. The top was sitting in front of them, their small snores reaching the man's ears.

"Amazing…" Yumichika muttered. "I've never seen anyone put up with her this long when they play. I thought he had less patience then Ikkaku."

"Yes and no," Isshin sighed, trying to think of a way to get the two away from each other. "It may not seem he has patience, but in truth he really does. That was the way he survived really. I think we'll be staying here for the night. If you don't mind, could you send a message to Matsumoto so she doesn't worry?"

"Hell no… I hate her," the man muttered, turning to leave as Ikkaku came up to them, Isshin settling down to sleep in a sitting position next to the two children.

"Not bad… but a bit early for settling in?" the man muttered.

"Ran-chan rather expected us back before midnight, and it's been a long time," Isshin muttered. "Plus… you want to try to get your lieutenants grip lose of mine? I'm staying here in case he wakes up and loses his temper."

"Hai, hai," Ikkaku sat down on the other side. "It isn't usually quite in this room."

Soon, both were sleeping in peacefully bliss, the first person waking up being a pink haired demon. She saw Ikkaku lying there and her small brain got an idea in her head, and she went and got some of the paint that Yumichika had given her and began to pain the mans face, first starting by covering the mans face with a white paint, then moving onto some red, and other colors.

She then went to hide behind something, waiting for someone else to wake up. The first one to wake up was Toshiro, who had turned over in his sleep after she had loosened her grip and was facing the eleventh division third seat. The look on the man's face couldn't help but cause him to yell loudly, ducking behind Isshin, shaking profusely.

"Ehh… Shiro-chan… what…" Isshin woke up, and took a look at Ikkaku, who had also woken up, then burst out laughing. "C…c….c…clown!"

"C…c…." Toshiro couldn't get the word out.

"What do you mean clown? I am not a clown?" the man muttered, only to have Kenpachi and Yumichika peer into the room and start laughing.

"What?"

"You might want to look in the mirror…" Isshin smirked, handing him one of the toy ones.

"Why… what the fuck!" Ikkaku suddenly grabbed his sword. "I am going to kill that little brat!"

"If you can catch her," Yumichika pointed at the door, where the second was making her escape.

"Get back here!" the man roared.

"Should we tell him that he should wash that off?" Isshin muttered.

"Nah," Kenpachi popped his shoulders. "Plus… that was one pretty scary clown face… not a nice one."

"I wonder what she used," the pretty boy of the eleventh muttered. "I think she used paint, not makeup… it will be a pain on the skin…"

Isshin glanced at Toshiro, who was still shaking. "Good grief… first nightmares about twelfth division, now this?"


	21. Meeting the Shibas

One evening, after Toshiro had finished his work, he found himself grabbed by Isshin and being asked what to him was a very strange question. "Do you have any normal kimonos for wear outside of work?"

"Why the hell are you acting like Matsumoto?" came the white haired boy's reply as the man grabbed him into a hug.

"Papa and Shiro-chan got invited over for dinner at the Shiba family place," the man beamed, only to find the small child wiggling free of his grasp and suddenly launching a knee into the man's groin. "Papa wishes Shiro-chan wouldn't do that!"

Toshiro practically ignored the fact that the man was letting out groans of pain. "Shiro-chan wishes for taicho to stop being a complete baka. I don't have a father, I don't have a mother."

The small second then tried to storm away from the man, only to have the man grab his shoulder. "I was serious about asking you if you had anything other then your uniform to wear."

"Kaien-san and Miyako-san won't care," the small boy gained a confused look on his face.

"But his siblings Kukaku and Ganju will," the man stated, as he stood up from the spot where he was sent kneeling. Two teal eyes blinked at him in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. "Even though Kaien is a shingami, as is his wife, his younger sister and his younger brother have a rather… it isn't a dislike or distrust, but they don't understand why Kaien became one."

"So that's why you were asking stupid questions?" the small boy folded his arms, then glanced away.

"Toshiro… do you have anything?" Isshin suddenly asked.

"Can't Matsumoto go instead?" the small boy asked.

"Matsumoto and Kukaku like to get into drinking matches, so no," the man sighed, then began to drag the small sub-taicho off to his room. "This is important, so stop trying to change the subject."

When they got to Toshiro's room, to his major ire, the man began to dig through the few pieces of clothing he had, then tossed a blue kimono at the small boy. "Wear this."

Toshiro glanced down at it as the man left the room, his eyebrow twitching. "This is so not fair…"

**M**

Toshiro found himself sticking close to Isshin's side as they headed towards the Shiba household. He was surprised to find that the Shiba household was located outside in the Rukongai, which led to his utter confusion. He at first thought that this would mean that he would have to pass through the populated place, where someone would recognize him, however, instead, they traveled on the outskirts, in one of the less populated areas.

"The Shiba house hold has always been known for its making of fireworks," Isshin suddenly spoke up. "Because of… possible explosions, they choose to live both outside and inside the city walls. The house we are going to is outside," Isshin stated as they walked to their destination.

Someone walking on the path into the town suddenly stopped them. "Mister… should a child be carrying a sword like that?"

"Ehh…" Isshin glanced down at Toshiro, who was becoming livid with anger. "I think that is my business and none of yours whether my son carries a sword? I think that if I carry and practice using a sword, it is logical that my son would to."

Toshiro's eyebrow was twitching with anger as the man continued. "No offence sir… but did your wife have an affair? The child looks nothing like you?"

"I am unmarried and still a bachelor, thank you very much. It is also my decision about whether or not to take in a child that is not mine by blood or not. Now please, we shall be on our way," Isshin's spiritual pressure suddenly peeked, sending the man of scurrying.

Toshiro had tensed up majorly. "I am not your son taicho! I told you before, I don't have a mother, I don't have a father!"

Isshin suddenly turned on him, a rather calm, cold look on his face, causing the small boy to wince. "I am serious about the fact that I think of you as my son, Hitsugaya Toshiro. I know it is not something that you may ever understand, but I hope someday you will."

Toshiro's face suddenly turned red, his body tensing up even more his whole body freezing where it was, unable to move forward. Isshin had begun to walk again, but noticed that the young second wasn't following. He then walked back, placing a hand on the small boys shoulder. "Now come along, before I come up with some sort of idea to truly embarrass you with, ne?"

"Hai, hai…" Toshiro muttered, none to pleased, not sure if he was more angry or embarrassed with the man for being upfront with him like that. There also seemed to be some sort of… other feeling there too.

**M**

"So when will we be there?" Toshiro sighed, folding his arms at having to wait so long.

"You'll know the place when we get there," Isshin hummed.

Toshiro was about to open his mouth when he saw a small building with two pillars in front. The pillars were shaped like carrots. "Is that what you mean?"

"Hai!" the man laughed. "That is Kaien's sister's work."

"She must be a bit on the odd side… but then I am finding that anyone who has spiritual power has their own quirks," Toshiro stated.

"And doesn't that mean you too?" Isshin asked, smirking at this.

"I have teal eyes and white hair, yet I am still a child… you don't think that's weird?" Toshiro asked, when suddenly two men jumped from the top of the pillars, causing Toshiro to jump.

"Baka!" he stated, diving behind Isshin. "What do they think they are doing?"

"We shall…" the first one started, but then the other interrupted.

"Isshin-sama!"

"Oh… not an intruder… we were expecting you… and,"

"A small boy?" the two men looked around very confused.

Toshiro suddenly popped out from behind Isshin. "Exactly who is a midget?"

"Uhh… Toshiro," Isshin suddenly hit the small boy on the head. "Seriously, knock it off. Let's go down stairs."

"Even more weird things," the boy muttered, following after them.

"So how many times has the place moved?" Isshin suddenly asked.

"Well… too many for Kaien-sama to tell. He keeps telling Kukaku-dono that she needs to stop moving so much…"

"…as it makes it hard for them to find the place when they get vacation time."

"I see!" Isshin laughed as they went inside and started going down the stairs, only to have a female come out of nowhere with a flying kick to the taicho's face, knocking him to the ground.

"I can't believe that Kaien invited this idiot here again!" the woman stated, then turned to see Toshiro.

Toshiro made a quick bow to her. "I agree that taicho is an idiot. I am Hitsugaya Toshiro."

That was when he suddenly felt his head grabbed by the woman and forced to look her strait in the face. "What the fuck is with the cocky attitude."

"My grandmother taught me that one is supposed to introduce oneself to their host or hostess!" Toshiro snapped.

"Now that is more like it," the woman smirked. "No need to be so impersonal with me. Shiba Kukaku."

"Kid doesn't know how _not_ to be impersonal," Isshin muttered, finally sitting up.

"Miyako-nee said she had to wash his mouth out with soap!" the woman seemed rather disappointed.

"It takes quite a bit for him to lose his temper. I believe he had hot tea spilled on him," Isshin sighed.

"At least he seems much smarter the Ganju… yet he seems way younger… do they even let kids into the academy this young? I think I've found another thing I dislike about the academy, if they do let them in this young now," the woman muttered.

"Toshiro is the only one they will likely ever let in this young, unless another one with similar circumstances comes along," Isshin stated, continuing down the stairs.

Kukaku suddenly wacked Toshiro on the head with the side of her hand, " Listen and listen carefully. There is no need to address us as Shiba… our last name. There are two females, two males. While it might work back in the divisions, it won't work here. It is by first names, got it?"

"Hai, Kukaku-san," came the small boy's reply, only to receive another whack.

"No san!" the woman stated. "Makes me fill like an old lady!"

"Then how about Kukaku-chan," Toshiro smirked.

Kukaku was about to whack him again, but then got a smirk on her face. "Only if I can call you Shiro-chan."

"As if," the boy muttered, then followed her downstairs.

**M**

They got downstairs to the small hall, to find Kaien and Miyako not dressed in uniform either. Kaien saw the small boy as he was talking to Isshin and waved at him. "Oi! Toshiro-kun!"

"Good evening," Toshiro made a small bow and went and sat next to his taicho.

"After dinner, would you like to go and train with a soccer ball with Kukaku, Ganju and me?" the man asked, his usual trade mark smirk.

A boy, older then him, spoke up. "Soccer is not training, nii-san!"

Kukaku and Kaien both suddenly landed similar whacks on top of the boys head. Kaien spoke up first. "If I say that it is training, it is training Ganju."

"What nii-san says goes," Kukaku smirked.

"Who is the pipsqueak!" Ganju suddenly muttered, pointing at Toshiro.

"Well, if he came with Isshin-san, then it is likely that he is of that division, ne?" Kukaku smirked, only to groan at Ganju's next reply.

"Then what rank are you! I am not old enough to go to the academy!" the boy folded his arms.

"Second seat," Toshiro stated, unphased.

"Ahh… nii-san!" the small boy protested. "If he can go to the academy…"

This time Kaien wacked the boy on the head. "Ganju… Hitsugaya Toshiro went through the academy in one year and is considered a child genius. While you are very smart… there was a reason he was let in as young as he was."

"And what the hell would that be!" Ganju snapped.

"I nearly killed my grandmother with my reiatsu," Toshiro stated, causing Kukaku to frown, then sigh.

"So that is what the idiot meant by that," Kukaku muttered. "Would you like to see some fireworks too?"

"Hai… oh… Isshin-san taicho mentioned that you were working on achieving Bankai, and that I was to ask you the reasons for doing so," Toshiro stated, causing Kaien to pause from his drinking.

"Isshin… can I speak to you for a moment?" the man stated as the food came in. After a few minutes, Isshin came in.

"He would like to speak with you, Toshiro," the man stated.

"I want to know…" Ganju started, but had Isshin shake his head.

Toshiro deftly stepped out of the room. Kaien stood outside the room. "I've been training for some time now for Bankai. Isshin, my wife and my taicho were the only ones I've so far told."

"I apologize if I was rude," Toshiro stated.

"It wasn't rude of you… Isshin had a reason for having you ask me," the man smiled. "My reason for doing so is because… you know of how sick Ukitake-taicho gets?"

"Sometimes one worried that he might not be here the next day, it is so bad… so I've heard some of the forth division members say," Toshiro stated quietly.

"I remember when we lost a bunch of captains Toshiro," the man stated. "Your taicho was third seat while Atsuo was forth seat. It took your taicho time to achieve Bankai so that the tenth division wouldn't be without a captain. I don't want that to happen to my division… and I want it to be someone they would know."

"I can understand you learning Bankai…" Toshiro muttered. "But why me? It isn't as if Isshin-san is going to disappear any time soon."

"Do you know that?" Atsuo sighed. "Your taicho didn't know that, did he?"

"No… I guess he didn't, did he…" Toshiro muttered.

"The reason that your taicho wanted me to talk to you about this, and I confirmed it with him just now, is because he wants me to work with you on achieving Bankai yourself," the man sighed. "He says you are already at captain's level."

"Nee?" Toshiro became confused.

"Your reiatsu knocked out a bunch of the eleventh division members," Shiba sighed. "It was quick, but the only ones knocked out he said were the ones he knows to be at lieutenant level or above."

"What if I don't want to train for Bankai," Toshiro stated firmly.

"Do you have any reason for not wanting to? Achieving that stage means in a way bonding more with your zanpaktou," Shiba sated. "So for each person it is different how it is done."

"Really?" Toshiro's eyes suddenly brightened up as he looked at the man, but then he dimmed and turned away. "Hinamori…"

"Don't let the worry of what your siblings will think hold you back. If I did that, I would never have become a shingami. I think that you could achieve Bankai in a relatively short amount of time," the man smirked.

"Really?" Toshiro stated.

"And you would be the youngest to achieve it," Shiba glanced at the ceiling. "That is something I would love to see… especially with a Shikai as amazing as the one that you have… your Bankai will be amazing too."

"How come I haven't heard much about this though," Toshiro frowned.

"Because… only a handful ever achieve it," the man stated, a sad look in his face, but then it suddenly brightened as Kukaku stuck her head out.

"If you don't hurry, Ganju will eat everything," she stated, then went back inside.

Toshiro suddenly gave Shiba a warm smile, the cold exterior melting away, which caught Kaien a bit off guard. "I would like for you to help me, Kaien-san."

**M**

After dinner, a soccer game was formed, if one could really call it a game. Kaien and Toshiro ended up having to listen to Ganju and Kukaku argue. It started with Ganju opening his big mouth. "I am the self proclaimed best soccer player in the entire…"

"Shut up Ganju!" Kukaku suddenly hit her brother on the head. "I want Toshiro to be on my team!"

"But I want Nii-san to be on…" the boy suddenly blinked. "Why do you want the small midget on your team. Watch…"

"Midget…" Toshiro grumbled as Ganju began to kick the ball around.

"I bet, without flash step… midget couldn't get the ball away from me!" Ganju laughed, only to have Toshiro quickly move and steal the ball.

"I bet that you can't get the ball away from the supposed midget, midget!" Kukaku suddenly cheered.

"You did that on purpose," Kaien groaned.

"So…" Kukaku stated. "You owe me an eventual explanation about why, when you never cared before about your rank, why you are concerned about making Bankai… you always have your reasons. Ganju may eventually forget, but I won't."

"I'll let you know once I achieve it," the young man sighed, rolling his eyes.


	22. Bankai Training

Shiba Kaien had invited the young lieutenant of the tenth division over to thirteenth in order for both of them to practice with working to achieve Bankai. The man had gone out to the garden of the thirteenth and had taken to meditating, when he heard the footsteps of the small boy, along with his wife's. He couldn't help but have a small smirk on his face.

"Here he is, meditating," Miyako stated, he soft voice humming. Kaien had an idea that she had a hand on the boys shoulder. He waited for the white haired boy to speak up and break him out of his meditation, but instead heard the small boy sitting down next to him in a similar position. He remained quite for quite a few minutes.

Kaien suddenly cocked an eye open, looking at the boy, who was mimicking him nearly perfectly. "I would have figured that you would have interrupted by now and asked to start training for Bankai?"

"Well…" the boy spoke up, opening his teal eyes. "I know that Bankai can take a very long time, so what is the point of getting overly excited and rushing it?"

"Good answer… very good one," Kaien chuckled, reaching over to mess with the boy's hair, getting a grumpy look from the small one.

"Please don't touch the hair. Matsumoto threatens to redo it when it gets overly messy," Toshiro muttered. "And she's tried sticking ribbons in already…"

"She didn't," Kaien chuckled.

"She did… I don't get why," the boy muttered.

"Perhaps because she doesn't have any female friends in the tenth division to do that with?" Kaien suddenly found himself laughing uproarishly.

"I told her… she touches my hair again, I freeze all her shampoos and conditioners," Toshiro muttered, only causing the man to laugh even more. Toshiro glared at him, then decided to change the subject. "Why exactly were you meditating?"

"Part of achieving Bankai is getting to know your zanpaktou better, right?" the man chuckled.

"Yes…" Toshiro tilted his head. "You mean that you meditate to communicate with your zanpaktou?"

"Yes… that is what we are going to be working on," Kaien stated. He was surprised to see Toshiro get up and suddenly move away. "I thought that you wanted to try and achieve Bankai?"

"I do… but I don't know if I'll freeze you when I start mediating, so I'm moving away," the boy stated, moving to the other side of the waters area to begin mediating.

"You are a very bright young one, Toshiro," the man smirked.

"Lieutenant Hitsugaya," Toshiro muttered, causing the man to chuckle again.

They were able to meditate for about five minutes, before they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey… Kaien… want to drink with us?" came the voice of a very drunk Kiyone muttered.

"Does Shiro-chan want some too?" came Sentaro's reply.

"How many times have I told you two not to go and get drunk!" Kaien suddenly protested. He then suddenly got angrier. "Did you just invite someone as young as Hitsugaya to go drinking!"

"Uhh…" Sentaro stammered out, then began to run away.

"Get back here Kotsubaki! I mean it!" Kaien yelled, causing Miyako to come out with Ukitake.

"What happened?" the woman stated, quite calmly.

Kiyone could help but giggle. "Sentaro-kin wanted to get Shiro-chan drunk!"

Miyako suddenly rolled up her kimono sleeves. "If you don't mind dear husband of mine, allow me to handle this one."

Kaien stopped short. "Go ahead dear. I wouldn't want to get in front of you when you are angry."

"Uhh…." Sentaro suddenly changed his tactics of running around the garden, to actually running away. "Please! Someone help me! Our third seat is going to kill me!"

"Serves you right!" Kaien waved after the man.

Ukitake then noticed Toshiro, who was rather miffed at having the meditation interrupted. He asked both of the upper seats. "Is it always like this?"

"Always like what?" Kiyone suddenly asked.

"Yes… which is why I have yet to achieve Bankai… there are too many interruptions," Shiba muttered.

"Ehh…" the young female shingami was confused.

"Kiyone… why don't you go and lie down for a bit?" Ukitake suddenly asked.

"Yes sir!" came the salute and the disappearance.

"My division is no better," Toshiro stated. "Matsumoto drinks a lot, but even when she isn't drunk, she's loud and obnoxious, as is the taicho…"

By that time, Toshiro had moved back to where the two men were standing. Ukitake gave him a smile. "Here Shiro-chan!"

"What…" Toshiro blinked a couple of times as candy was shoved into his arms, and then the captain walked off, a huge smile on his face. "Lieutenant Shiba… care to explain?"

"Ukitake likes children," the man sighed. "He can't resist spoiling them…"

"I don't need all this…" Toshiro muttered.

"Well… we could drop in off at your division, as we find a better place to go and meditate.

"You have any ideas?" Toshiro asked.

"Not really…"

**M**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was not at all happy with the fact that someone had told him that two of the lieutenants of the other squads were hanging out on his division grounds. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what they were doing, so he marched straight up to them, noting that one of them was Shiba Kaien and the other Hitsugaya Toshiro.

He didn't like the thirteenth division second, as the man had an attitude that was quite ready and willing to talk back to him about things that he didn't feel were right. He had come to blows on some of the issues that had happened before. He also knew that it would be hard put to get rid of that man due to his stubbornness.

Then there was the white haired boy. The white haired boy defiantly didn't like Kurotsuchi, however, even if there was a fear there, the boy only ran when the man threatened to do experiments on him. He was quite sure that Toshiro had snuck into twelfth division to make that glue like substance of his, and he was still miffed that it took him as long as it did to get two pairs of sandals unglued from tenth division office floors.

"Excuse me… but, why are the two of you here?" the man stated, folding his arms tight against his chest.

"We are meditating" Shiba muttered.

"And why exactly can't you do that at your own division quarters?" the man muttered with annoyance.

"Well…" Shiba suddenly smirked. "At our divisions, we have members who tend to cause a ruckus over certain matters. In other words, our divisions are overly loud."

"Why not one of the other divisions then!" the man snapped.

"Oh… we tried a few," Kaien smirked. "We tried the first division, because we thought it would be quite, but the second there said that with proper meditation one needs to drink tea. Of course, he and my friend here got into an argument over what kind of tea to use, English tea ceremony, Japanese tea ceremony."

"Sixth division might seem like a quite place, but it isn't," Kaien continued. "Forth division is to busy. Eight division we end up running into the second trying to kill her taicho for being perverted again. Ninth was busy with the next news release. Second… Soifon thought we were trying to pull a prank. So that leaves here."

"No it doesn't," the man folded his arms, a triumphant look. "You tried first, second, forth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth, but you left out third, fifth and eleventh."

"It goes automatically without saying… eleventh is too noisy to meditate at," Kaien stated. "As for the other two, he told me that he specifically did not want anyone touching him. In other words, the captain of the third division, and the girl he grew up with who is in the fifth division."

"I see… now leave," the man stated firmly.

"We don't have to," Kaien stated. "We aren't breaking any laws and we found a spot that is out of your division members way."

"He is right you know," Akon muttered as he passed by, drinking some tea as he did so.

Suddenly, the twelfth division captain felt something cold creeping up his leg, and he glanced down to see ice forming on it, slowly creeping up. Kaien noticed and saw that a puddle of ice was slowly spreading from Toshiro. He got up, and went over and shook the small boy awake. "Perhaps this place is too quite… it's been a couple of hours already."

"What happened," Toshiro muttered, opening his eyes.

"You went into your inner world, then fell asleep," Shiba muttered. "That was rather unusual."

"I don't remember…" Toshiro started.

" _I told you a lovely bed time story…_ " the dragon hummed, suddenly laughing at the prank he had pulled, causing the boy's cheeks to turn red.

"Hyorinmaru!" the boy snapped.

" _But it was so funny… and you curled right up next to me… Shiro-chan,_ " the dragon smirked.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan…" the boy muttered.

"May I ask exactly what you are trying to do?" the twelfth division captain muttered. "You are obviously arguing with your zanpaktou. When my zanpaktou disobeys, I break it…"

"You… you… you…" two teal eyes were suddenly filled with horror, then turned to Kaien. "What… what…"

"I think that we'll go have tea with Ukitake right now," the man stated, grabbing the small boy around the waist.

**M**

"So… how it Bankai training going for the two of you," the captain suddenly asked.

"Lousy…" both seconds stated at the same time, letting out a sigh.

"It takes time you know," the man smirked.

"That isn't the problem really," Kaien muttered. "It is finding someplace to meditate. The only place quite enough was the twelfth division… and someone managed to fall asleep."

"It isn't my fault that someone told me a bedtime story," Toshiro muttered with irritation.

"I didn't tell you a bedtime story," Kaien became indignant, but restrained himself with a shocked look on his face when his captain suddenly raised his hand.

"So what bedtime story did your ice dragon tell you, Toshiro?" the man asked.

"Ehh… he told me one about the mirror of Matsuyama…" the boy stated.

"Don't you mean the mirror of Matsumoto?" Kaien suddenly asked.

"No…" Toshiro sighed. "The story had nothing to do with vanity… the exact opposite actually."

Ukitake laughed. "Seems your zanpaktou has a rather sense of humor."

"I didn't like him doing that. All I wanted to do was talk, and he did all the talking," Toshiro muttered. "I didn't ask to be treated like a child either."

" _That was not what I was trying to do_ ," the Dragon protested.

"It sure seems like that was what you were trying to do!" Toshiro protested.

" _They can hear you talking with me_ ," the Dragon laughed.

"Oh…" Toshiro glanced at both men, completely taken off guard. "Sorry…"

However, both had mirth in their eyes. Ukitake took a sip of his tea. "The folk tales that we tell each other… they aren't just for children Toshiro… and there is meaning in all of them. It was your zanpaktou's way of sharing knowledge with you. As he is a very old dragon, this might be the best way."

Toshiro glanced at the ground, folding his arms. Shiba places a hand on his shoulder. "Let me guess… falling asleep was rather embarrassing?"

"I am not going to say if it was," the boy protested, then glanced outside. He made a small bow to the two men. "The sun is setting, so I need to get back to my division. Thank you for your hospitality."

After the boy had disappeared, the two men smiled at each other. "The boy is something else, isn't he? I still love being told those tales… though I am unfamiliar with that one."

"I'll tell you sometime," Ukitake smirked. "I believe that your wife is back, dragging a certain member of our division with her."

"Ahh… he looks like he won't be waking up for awhile…" Kaien popped his shoulder blades. "I may be a stronger shingami then her, but hell as if I would want to get on her bad side… that's why I married her… so I wouldn't."

"Rukia loves to mimic her and her attitude," Ukitake muttered.

"Yeah… the Kuchiki girl… she seems to look up to both of us as role models of some sort, though I don't know why," the man stood up. "I am off to help her prepare supper."

"Have a good night Kaien," Ukitake smiled.


	23. Death of a Shiba: Part One

Bankai training was to say the least, time consuming. It also caused problems with the fact that there was no place quiet enough to really truly meditate. On top of this, Toshiro kept getting smart remarks from Hyorinmaru about the boy being to serious for his own good, to which Toshiro would remark out loud, to Kaien's amusement, that Hyorinmaru needed to be more serious about the task at hand.

Two years passed, and while the training was time consuming, Toshiro found himself growing closer to not only his captain and the third seat of his division, but also to the upper three in the ranks of the thirteenth division. Ukitake tended to overload him with the sweets, however… Hitsugaya couldn't help but find the man's heart in the right place.

The training sessions were held weekly, and the small white haired boy never missed a single one. Of course, he never missed anything and was known for being on time for everything, and too many a persons surprise, Toshiro had the tendency to frown upon anything he felt was childish. His mannerisms… most of the time, proved to be better then a good deal of the adults with them.

Thus, one day when Toshiro was headed off to train, Isshin spoke up. There was a serious tone in his voice that was normally not there. "Hitsugaya… I don't think that you should go and train at thirteenth division today."

"Taicho… I always go and train over there?" the small boy turned to the man, noting the somewhat sad look on his face. "If I don't go now… I'll be late."

"Toshiro… I really need to talk to you about something before you go… no… you aren't going," the taicho stated firmly.

"Can you give me a reason to not go?" Toshiro stated, becoming irritated with the man.

"I am still thinking of a way to word it without upsetting you," Isshin stated, setting his paperwork down.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms. "Since you can't give me a reason right now, I am leaving, as Kaien will be angry with me if I am late."

The small boy suddenly shunpooed out of the room, his reiatsu suddenly undetectable, causing Isshin to curse. "There is a reason that you shouldn't go over there today! Damn it! How am I going to find you now before you get over there?!"

**M**

As the small boy arrived at the division, he noticed that the aura of the place suddenly seemed different then usual. All of the division members seemed tense for some reason of another. They were also whispering about something, but when Toshiro got close enough to hear, they shut up and gave him a wary look, even though he had been coming for some time now. This made him feel like he was back in the Rukongai again, an outcast.

He slowly moved along the wooden floorway, stopping first at the garden where he and the other second always met. The man wasn't there, which caused some confusion. He also felt that someone wasn't telling him something, so he maneuvered to Ukitake's quarters, to see if the man was feeling well enough to explain what was going on.

Kiyone and Sentaro though stopped him as he walked up to the room. "Taicho is not feeling well today…"

"I don't even know why you bothered to come…" Kiyone snapped. Both of the division members had very upset looks on their faces.

"The way everyone is acting, it seems like I've done something wrong," Toshiro protested, the temperature dropping suddenly.

The two were about to open their mouths to rebut him, when Ukitake's door opened. "Shiro-chan… didn't your taicho tell you?"

"Did you order for me to not come today?" Toshiro suddenly bowed to the man, worry spreading across his small face at the sadness he saw in the eyes. "I don't understand why taicho had to think of a way to word that. I apologize for intruding."

As Toshiro turned to leave, Ukitake grabbed his shoulder. "Shiro-chan… you misunderstand… I think that I should escort you back to your division."

"Ukitake taicho…" Toshiro's face had even more confusion on it. "I can walk back fine on my own. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki said you weren't feeling well…"

"Not for the usual reasons. I insist that I walk back with you," the man sighed, keeping a firm hand on the small boys shoulder. "Let's enjoy today… it is rather… beautiful… isn't it?"

"I guess so…" Toshiro murmured, knowing now that something was being hidden from him.

Ukitake saw the irritation on the small boys face. "Toshiro… I would tell you, but… I think that your captain wanted to tell you."

This caused the small white haired boy to let out a sigh as they walked back. The captain was right about it being a nice day, but Toshiro found the walk agonizing and that he couldn't enjoy what was going on. They arrived at the division to find a very distraught Matsumoto standing there.

"There you are Lieutenant Hitsugaya! Taicho and I were worried about you!" the woman stated, her hands on her hips. She then turned to the other white haired person. "Have you told him?"

"No… I would rather Isshin were here when he's told," Ukitake gave her a weak smile. "Where is he?"

"He's trying to catch Toshiro before he reaches your division," Matsumoto sighed. "Obviously he failed. I'll go send a hell butterfly to him. Why don't the two of you go sit in the office? I'll prepare some green tea."

Toshiro went into the room, taking a seat on the sofa, placing a chin on his face. Ukitake sat next to him, the sadness imitating from the man's body, causing Toshiro to slip into a rather depressed state, though he couldn't tell why, other then the fact that Ukitake was never sad. The small boy then suddenly felt someone hug him from behind, and it wasn't Matsumoto.

"Taicho?" the small boys head perked up, surprised at the unusual gentleness about the hug. He then found Isshin moving to sit on the other side of the small boy.

"Toshiro… next time I say, don't go… please don't go," the man stated calmly, placing a hand on the small boys head. "I want you to listen to me carefully. Last night, certain members of the thirteenth division were attacked. Among the casualties were Miyako ad Kaien."

Two teal eyes at first didn't register what was going on. Then they went wide, and Toshiro found himself springing from the sofa. "No! No! No!"

"Toshiro… please…"

"No! Hitsugaya isn't listening!" Toshiro suddenly slapped both hands over his ears. "Hitsugaya isn't listening! Not listening!"

"Toshiro!" Isshin stood up, then turned slightly to the man. "Apologies Ukitake. I didn't want you to see him like this."

"No… I completely understand…" Ukitake shook his head as he watched the small boy continue. "If it had been someone older then Shiro-chan… I would have been shocked, however… this is normal for children."

"Hitsugaya isn't listening!" the boy mumbled, his eyes narrowed and a very far away look on his face.

"Toshiro, I came…" came a soft voice from the door way.

"Hitsugaya isn't listening," the small boy continued, not realizing that Momo had come suddenly.

"Just because I don't call you…" Hinamori pouted, becoming upset at his behavior, not realizing what exactly was going on. Toshiro again stated the same thing, causing her to become angry, and to yell at him. "Fine! I won't tell you that I passed the Lieutenants test!"

This, Hitsugaya couldn't help but hear, and he suddenly glanced up at her, realizing that she was in the room. "Hinamori?"

"I guess to you the second rank means nothing! That you can act like a childish brat, just like you always have since we were little!" the girl snapped, anger in her eyes, only to have Isshin step in-between them.

"Hinamori Momo… today isn't the day for one of your sibling spats the two of you have from time to time," the man stated, rather irritated. "I guarantee you, he wasn't trying to ignore you."

"Tell me then, what was his little tantrum about," Hinamori put her hands on her hip. "I am tired of him acting like he's a small child!"

"Leave…" Isshin muttered. "If Toshiro feels up to telling you ever, he will tell you later. And I might as well remind you… he is a child, though he normally acts like he is older, him acting his age for once isn't a bad thing."

"I hate you!" Hinamori spouted out suddenly. "The only reason he joined your division was because of Matsumoto. Her, I like… but you…"

The young shingami then turned on her heels, not realizing that another captain had been in the room. Isshin turned to find that Toshiro had collapsed onto the floor, his ranting having stopped. However, his whole body was shaking. Ukitake already had his hands on the small boy's shoulders. Isshin bent down, and heard Toshiro mutter. "Can't act like a child…"

At this, the taicho of the tenth division pinched his nose. "I believe that this is one of those times it is all right to cry."

"No… I can't cry… have to be… Rangiku said…" Toshiro muttered through his mouth, remembering what the woman had said to him when they first met.

Ukitake stood up as Isshin took the small boy in his arms. "I send a hell butterfly to fourth division for a sedative."

"Thank you very much, Jushiro," the man mumbled.

**M**

The memorial service was small, as the Shiba family had requested. Ukitake was one of the few people that the younger siblings had invited. Toshiro wasn't sure whether it was through Ukitake's assistance or not, but he found himself invited along with his taicho. Matsumoto didn't receive and invite, as did a good deal of people that Toshiro had met, which at first confused him.

For a bit, Toshiro found himself riding up on the older mans shoulders, his body still being in a state of shock. However, something about Kukaku and Ganju's aura's bothered him. Isshin made a nod to Kukaku as he walked up to the young woman. "Apologies for Shiro-chan not being out of uniform, but for once I'm not able to even get him to do the paperwork… something he just did on his own."

The woman gave the boy a short look, anger in her eyes, but that temporarily softened, though Toshiro couldn't tell why. Isshin set the small boy down and they walked further in, the white haired shingami feeling the presence of Ganju's eyes piercing his back. Then, before anyone could tell what was happening, the much older boy suddenly tackled him to the ground.

Before Ganju could land more then a few blows, both Isshin and Kukaku had pulled him off. The woman hit her brother on the head. "What do you think you are doing!"

"He's a bloody shingami!" the boy spouted out, only to find himself hit again.

"So you picked the smallest of the shingami here to attack!" the woman stated firmly.

"I am the biggest shingami hater ever!" the boy spouted out.

"Ganju!" Kukaku shook the boy hard, then forced him to look over at where Toshiro was sitting up, his eyes half glossed over. "Did you know that he didn't become a shingami because he wanted to, but because he had too! Seriously… out of all the ones you could have picked…"

She then kicked him hard in the bottom, sending him inside the building. She then hauled Toshiro off the ground and yelled in his face. "I know that you are bummed out, but the next time my brother does that to you, I expect you to fight back, got it!"

"Hai," Toshiro muttered, noticing venom in her eyes that wasn't there before… something beyond her flamboyant attitude, almost murderous.

"That shingami that killed my brother…" the woman muttered, dropping Toshiro to the ground, not noticing his confused look on her face, as this didn't fit what Ukitake had told him and Isshin about the whole matter. He might have only been half aware of what the man was saying.

However, looking at the woman, something clicked in Toshiro's brain. Something that made him begin to worry.


	24. Death of a Shiba (Part Two)

When Hinamori Momo arrived at tenth division, she found things to be rather tranquil. She had found Toshiro's lieutenants badge over by sixth division and had decided to use that as an opportunity to stop by and apologize as she had found out second hand why he was so upset, and knew she had defiantly been in the wrong.

When she stepped through the doorway of the offices, she found that Matsumoto was no where to be seen. It was possible that the third seat was yet again out drinking, which explained why things were so quiet. However, a small white haired boy was also missing, when there was obviously still paper work to be taken care of, as Isshin was still working at his desk.

"Good evening, Hinamori," Isshin stated rather dryly. "What do we owe this pleasurable visit for?"

"Is Shiro-chan around," the small female asked.

"He's been moping in his room since he found out… you saw how he took the news about them dying. Then again, you thought he was throwing a childish tantrum at you," Isshin muttered, multiple things causing him to be irritable that day.

"Actually, about that… I came to apologize to him," the girl muttered, then glanced up. "Are you sure he hasn't been out of his room?"

Isshin's face softened as soon as he heard the word, apologize. A small, weak smile came to the man's face. "Other then the memorial service, he's been in his room. I've barely gotten him to eat anything the last few days."

"Sweet natto," Hinamori muttered, twiddling her thumbs.

"Excuse me?" Isshin suddenly became confused.

"His favorite food is amanatto," Hinamori stated, her eyes suddenly brightening. "When he is not feeling to well and isn't eating, grandma always tries sweet natto… and watermelon works too…"

"Thank you for the nice tip," the man smiled, partially from her advice, partially from the fact that he had found out that his fuko-taicho had an actual sweet tooth.

However, Hinamori frowned, confusion on her small face. "Are you sure he's been in his room all day, Isshin-san taicho."

"Yes. Why do you ask?" the man suddenly became confused also. "Well, other then the service…"

"I found his lieutenants badge over by sixth division and thought to return it," Hinamori stated. "Oh… and I apologize… I didn't mean it when I said I hate you. And…"

"Sixth division… he was wearing his badge when we went out today, but we passed no where near…" Isshin's eyes suddenly went wide as his pondering came to a certain conclusion from the girl's words. "I have to take my leave Momo-chan. I believe I may be wrong about him not being out… but please send a hell butterfly to Matsumoto to come find me."

"Is he in trouble?" Hinamori's eyes suddenly welled with tears.

"I hope he isn't, but if I am right, this is one captain he doesn't want to mess around with," the man muttered, almost frantically.

"Toshiro wouldn't be that stupid…"

"No… but he may be trying to stop someone else who might not be thinking rationally right now from getting themselves hurt or worse. He might thus also get himself into trouble," Isshin muttered, shunpooing away, but not before he asked Momo not to get involved beyond what he had asked.

**M**

Kuchiki Byakuya was livid as he confronted the intruder on his family property. His younger sister had gone into a majorly depressed state of mind and Ukitake taicho had insisted that the young shingami take a break from duty, to which Byakuya didn't argue, though silently he was glad. He definitely though, was not glad of the intrusion he saw before him.

"I would like to know why you're here, Shiba Kukaku," the man stated, rather then growled, his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"You don't know why I am here?" the robust young woman stated, drawing her own sword. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Go back to making fireworks and blowing things up… that is what you are good at, not swords play," the man's face didn't change emotion in the slightest.

"I am actually rather good at sword play, Byakuya," Kukaku muttered, taking a fighting stance.

"I've given no one permission to call me anything but my family name. Not even someone of your family ranking can do so," came his curt reply.

"Oh… you mean… like the queen of flash? As I recall when we were younger, she freely called you by your first name," the red clothed woman shot back.

"Do not mention that werecat… state your business," the man ordered.

"You know what I am here for," the Shiba female smirked. However, when she was greeted with silence, she finally answered. "I am here for the life of the one who killed my brother Shiba Kaien."

"You know I can't allow that," came the nearly monotone reply. The woman made a lunge at him, only to find the blade of his sword slicing clean through her right arm. "I told you to stick to your fireworks Shiba."

Kukaku grasped a hand at the stump of her right arm, trying to stop the bleeding, then glanced at her sword, lying on the ground, trying to determine whether to pick it up and continue this battle, her body wanting to fall down. However, before she could make up her mind, a blast of reiatsu caught both of the nobles off guard.

"Stop!" a small, yet somehow powerful voice called out. The next thing she knew, Kukaku found herself supported on her bad side by a small body… or at least the person was trying to support her.

"Toshiro?" the woman blinked a couple of eyes, stunned that the small sub-taicho had somehow managed to show up.

A white head of hair bobbed down to the man. "I apologize for not arriving sooner to stop any irrational behavior from happening on the part of my companion here."

"Irrational behavior!" Kukaku hissed, glaring at the small boy.

Only, she received a like, or perhaps more intense glare back. "Says the person who had her arm severed and is now bleeding all over me!"

"Who are you?" Byakuya suddenly asked.

"Huh… oh… sorry. Hitsugaya Toshiro," the small boy stated.

"No… I mean… what division are you from," the man stated.

The white haired child turned a shade pale, but then responded. "I am second of the tenth division."

"And where exactly is your badge?" Byakuya stated, causing Toshiro to glance at his arm in a panic. "Can I really trust the word of a strange shingami whose level of reiatsu is around captain's level?"

Toshiro tilted his head at this. "As I recall… we've met before… I was at your division helping you refill out paper work that the second of the eleventh had managed to scribble on somehow."

Byakuya's eye twitched, barely visible. "Tell me… why shouldn't I kill her right her and right now?"

"Because… just as if anything were to happen to you, there would be no one to take care of Kuchiki Rukia, if something happens to her, there will be no one to care for Shiba Ganju," Toshiro's logic came out bluntly.

Byakuya, who couldn't refute the small boy's logic, spoke up. "Since you had the decency to interfere lieutenant Hitsugaya, her life is now in your hands. What she has done removed the Shiba family from the ranks of nobility. You're under my orders to remove her from the Seireitei and find help for her in the Rukongai."

Toshiro's teal eyes widened in surprise, but before he could say anything, Kukaku spoke up. "Don't… this is the business of the noble families, something Shingami are not allowed to interfere in."

All the small boy could do was maneuver his shoulder under her stomach. "I don't know how well or how far I can carry you, as you're bigger then me… but I'm going to try. Please keep a hand on your wound."

"You've got to be…" the woman felt herself lurch as Toshiro used his spirit energy to mover the two of them. "… there is no way you can control this long enough to get me somewhere were help is… also, where do you think you're going to go find help… the Shiba house on the outside has moved yet again."

"I'm going to try and I have an idea…" the boy muttered. "You didn't have to go and do something so…"

Toshiro felt her band down on his head, as his second flash step landed them on the roof of the building leading outside. Kukaku snapped at him. "I can shunpoo myself… save your reiatsu for whenever I…"

However, she found herself already passing out.


	25. Death of a Shiba (Part Three)

Shiba Kukaku was much heavier then Toshiro had ever carried before. This was also the first the first time he had ever used his reiatsu in such a manner. The manner was one that they didn't teach in the academy and was something he had heard about and read about only.

By the time he had somehow managed to reach the Rukongai, his muscles ached and his body had broken out into a cold sweat. His breath also came to him quite ragged and he found himself collapsing to his knees. "Damn it… damn it… damn it…"

He suddenly found Kukaku being lifted up off of his shoulder, completely catching him off guard. A familiar voice came to his ears. "You're using your reiatsu wrong… we'll have to work on that later, won't we?"

"Taicho…" the white haired boy chocked out, his voice strained. He then found himself scooped up and hoisted onto the man's shoulder.

"So which Rukongai doctor were you taking her too?" Isshin suddenly asked.

"What…" came the weary reply. "All of the doctors I know of refused to treat me, so granny always took care of everything."

"Toshiro… this injury is very serious… did you really think that your grandmother could have done something?"

"I never said the doctors refused to help granny and bed wetter Momo, just me… granny and I always told Hinamori it was because I was a problem child, or we couldn't afford the doctor at the time being," the small boy felt Isshin's grip suddenly tighten on him.

"Prejudicial bastards," the tenth division taicho muttered.

"Taicho… I never was bothered by that, so don't worry about it," the small boy stated.

"The only reason it doesn't bother you is because you pretend these things never happen. I can't pretend like you, and I defiantly can't turn a blind eye like Hinamori does," the man muttered. "She acts like the world is a wonderful place and nothing can go wrong, and when something does… I'm sorry… I shouldn't talk about her like this, but one of these days Toshiro, she's going to get really hurt by that naivety of hers."

At this, Isshin arrived at the small house, carefully sliding the door open. Toshiro opened his mouth and called out. "Granny…"

"Toshiro! You're able to… visit," the small old lady, upon seeing Kukaku, was rather taken aback.

"Apologies… but we needed to bring her somewhere," Isshin gave her a weak smile. "Would you please boil some water?"

"Understood completely," the old woman muttered. "Toshiro… you seem exhausted, lay down for awhile."

"I'm going to help taicho,' the small boy muttered, sliding off Isshin's back. "I'll get the water from outside."

"I'm not sure I like him seeing this," his grandmother stated.

"Except I'm going to need his hand," the tenth division taicho sighed. "While I did train in fourth division for surgery, my hands have always been on the big side."

Toshiro's granny frowned, but folded her arms across her chest. "Even though I understand, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Toshiro hurried back in, the old woman took the water from him and set it to boil. She watched as the older man explained thoroughly what the white hared boy needed to do for him. While the boy remained calm, there was a tinge of green to his cheeks, and his eyes were dropping from his tiredness.

After a couple of hours, the two finished. The young boy's head was sagging. The man took one of the few clean cloths and cleaned off his hands, then proceeded to clean of Toshiro's hand and face, the lieutenant's movements having become robotic. The man then tilted the boys chin up and looked into his glazed eyes, rubbing the top of the boy's head as he did so.

"Hitsugaya, you did a very good job… not just know but getting our friend here out of a spot of trouble. Get some sleep now," the man stated, pulling Toshiro into his arms as the boy quickly fell asleep.

But not before he said something, not at all aware of exactly what he was saying, his voice very low. "Oto-san taicho, will Ku-nee-san be all right?"

"Can't promise you anything Shiro-chan," Isshin muttered, rubbing the small boys back as his head rested on the tenth division taicho's chest. The man then turned to the boy's grandmother. "You wouldn't happen to have a clean summer kimono?"

The old granny went and got the clean garment, handing it to the man, then watched as he carefully changed the boys clothing. "My grandson… it is hard for him to get close to people like that. The fact that he called you oto-san actually means a lot to me."

"I am surprised he even let me hold him like this, but his body is completely crashed, so he doesn't know what he's doing," Isshin sighed.

**M**

Kukaku woke up, her nose itching and the sunlight streaming in through the doorway. She reached to scratch it with her right arm, but then remembered as pain shot through about the fact that her arm had been cut off. She tried moving her left arm, but found something pinning it down. Glancing over, she found a small boy with white hair leaning up against her.

"If your wondering, he moved their as soon as his taicho left. He was still half asleep," an old lady suddenly stated. "I am Hitsugaya Toshiro's grandmother."

"I thank you for your hospitality," Kukaku nodded her head, wiggling her left arm out from underneath Toshiro. She rubbed the top of his head, the white hair tempting even her. "He's a stubborn kid, but I understand what Kaien saw in him."

"I am going out to get some more food," the old woman stated. "Isshin taicho went to go and get someone from fourth division to help further, as he stated, he did the best he did with what he could, but he would like for you to rest."

"As if he could order me around," the woman smirked. "Of course, I'm not stupid either. When exactly did he leave?"

"About half-an-hour ago," the old woman stated, moving towards the doorway. "He wanted to wait until you were closer to waking up, as he was getting you a pain medication… and some sort of medicine for my grandson due to the fact he used up a bunch of his spiritual power."

"I can feel that he did," Kukaku sighed, watching the woman disappear. She leaned against the wall, enjoying the sunlight, every so often glancing down at the small boy, who was rather pale. A clunking was heard outside the house, causing Kukaku to glance up, wondering what could be going on.

"Nee-san!" a voice came to her ears, causing her to let out a groan. "Ukitake-taicho and Isshin-san taicho told me where I could find you!"

Ganju appeared in the doorway. "For some reason Isshin-san thinks you need medicine and is bringing a fourth division member! I am the greatest shingami hater ever, and told him you don't need…"

"Is something the matter Ganju?" Kukaku muttered, feeling the small body to her right wake up to the noise and begin to rub his eyes.

"That… that… shingami… your… your… your arm…" Ganju pointed.

"You… are… a… loud… mouth…" Toshiro muttered, still half asleep, standing up, his mind not quite registering what was going on.

"Don't you touch my nee-san!" Ganju muttered, suddenly going and lunging at Toshiro. The small boy stepped aside, his senses not fully registering what he was doing, then suddenly he launched himself onto the Shiba boy's back. Ganju tried to hit him from where he was perched on his back, however, he kept missing. "Hold still and fight like a man."

"Considering your not," Toshiro hissed in the older boy's ear.

"Oi! Toshiro… just hit him hard on the head. He's stupid and needs to be taught a lesson every so often," Kukaku murmured.

"Won't hitting him in the head make him even more stupid," two teal eyes glared at her from over her brother's shoulder.

"Then hit or kick him somewhere else," Kukaku groaned, flexing her right shoulder and maneuvering it, feeling the pain.

"Any suggestions on where?" Toshiro asked, his eyes narrowing and beginning to droop again.

"I don't know… the groin?" Kukaku stated, not thinking that the young shingami would take her seriously. However, the next thing she and Ganju knew, he had pushed off from the older boys back with his feet, and while still grabbing onto the neck to hold on, flipping over. His knees bent straight out and he brought both heels into a very tender spot, causing Ganju to stumble forward, Toshiro still holding on.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro!" came a stern voice from the doorway. The next thing they knew, Isshin had grabbed Toshiro away, just as the small boys almost slid close. "I can't believe…"

"Don't…" Kukaku muttered. "I am the one who suggested it."

"Nee-san! How could you!" Ganju muttered, holding his private area, a few tears coming out.

A man with blond hair and wearing glasses stood in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of him. "Please tell me that didn't just happened."

Isshin grabbed something strapped to his side and tossed it to the young woman. "Your sword. If you do, something stupid like that again… I'll… I'll… good grief… your to old to tan your hide."

"I got it… I got it… I got the point," she stated as the man from the fourth unwrapped her arm.

"This work… it isn't yours, is it Isshin-san?" the man suddenly asked, suddenly surprised at this.

"Sort of yes, sort of no," the taicho stated, rubbing the back of his head. "I had Hitsugaya's hands to do the work for me Yasochika."

"It's… half way decent," Iemure muttered, not admitting that it was very well. He bandaged it with clean bandages and handed a small bottle of pain medicine to Yasochika. "May I ask who needs the reiatsu replenishing medicine?"

"My lieutenant… he tried carrying her here on his own…" Isshin stated as his second dangled from his arm, hanging down, having fallen back asleep. "As you can see… he's not himself."

"Wonderful… I am stuck playing babysitter and nurse to a bunch of idiots," the man muttered.

"You aren't writing in your journal," Isshin muttered, narrowing his eye at the man. "Your speaking out loud. Just give me the blasted medicine so I can give it to him. I could have used anyone else but you…"

"I am a better healer then…" the man muttered.

"Still talking out loud, not writing in your journal," Isshin stated as the bottle was tossed to him.

"Oh… by the way Ganju… when Toshiro's granny comes back, you'll tell her you ran into a pole down the street, all right!" Kukaku smiled at her younger brother.

"What… nee-san!" the boy squeaked out.

"Do you want a bump on your head?" she glared, threatening to hit him… with her right arm. However, it still had the needed effect.


	26. Of Boars and Boys

Isshin knew that if he just ordered Toshiro to take a vacation and visit his grandmother, he knew that the boy would have a fit, first because he didn't take vacations, and second, the young one still had a fear of killing his grandmother with his reiatsu. This was something that Isshin wondered if he would ever get over.

So, what Isshin told him was a different scenario, in which he was to act as a civilian and help his grandmother out until Kukaku could be allowed on her feet, which would be a few days or so. He also told the boy that with someone as experienced as Kukaku in spirit energy, he had no need to worry about freezing his grandmother again.

This had caused the woman to smirk, and tell the young boy that she knew plenty of fire attacks, to which the small boy gave her a frown and said something about the fire bird being missing from the names, to which the woman raised her eyebrow in confusion, but then shook her head.

The truth of the matter, Toshiro's true job was to babysit Ganju. Ganju who was supposed to be much older then him. A boy who happened to have trouble follow him with all capitals. A boy so dumb that Kukaku had reason to call him useless, and Toshiro actually had to agree with her on this. A boy who naturally didn't listen or think.

The two of them had been tasked by Kukaku to go and buy some pork for their dinner, some vegetables, a smoking pipe and some tobacco. That should have in itself have been and easy task, except Ganju of course had to make it hard, making Toshiro fill like he was going mental, not to mention seriously kill his taicho.

It all started with them setting out from the house, early in the morning so that Toshiro wouldn't attract to much attention to himself due to his looks, however, Ganju strutted about almost like a peacock, his voice loud and harsh, probably waking up everyone. There were a few people who threw insults, more meant for Toshiro then Ganju.

However, Ganju thought that the men were calling him a jinx, not the small white haired boy. "Just because I am loud and obnoxious doesn't mean I am a jinx!"

To that, Toshiro gave him a very hard kick from behind, then grabbed him by the back of his clothing and dragged him off. "I have enough problems around here without you causing an embarrassing scene."

"Who asked you?" Ganju retorted, pulling free, and suddenly taking off running towards the market, only to have Toshiro shunpoo in front of him.

"As I recall, we are here to get something done, not to play around," the boy narrowed his two teal eyes menacingly.

"No!" Ganju stated, running around the boy again. "I have the money!"

Toshiro's eye twitched, remembering how the boy had snatched the money right out of Kukaku's hand when she had tried to hand in instead to the shingami, to which she gave a sigh that should have forewarned him about the incoming headache. He walked down the street, muttering foul words under his breath, avoiding anyone who might wish to cause him problems.

When he found Ganju, he found the boy to be perched up on a pole, glancing around and causing another scene. "Where oh where can I buy a pig!"

"Pork! We're buying pork you idiot!" Toshiro snapped, hearing the mummers of the people around him, noticing that he had appeared again after a long time missing. Things were defiantly not going his way.

"I am not an idiot! I am saying, we are here to buy a pig!" Ganju yelled at the top of his lungs. Toshiro could hear the laughter coming softly from the sides as people tried to hide their mirth.

"Ganju… we had best not make your sister wait, had we?" Toshiro stated.

The boy hopped down and began to walk through the stalls. "I didn't give you permission to say my name shingami."

"They're playing at being shingami…" came someone's comment from the side, causing Toshiro's anger to rise, and a few people to jump as the temperature plummeted a little bit.

"Don't… that child is a demon… I am surprised that older boy is even hanging out with him," another stated.

"I can see why the old woman took in that sweet girl Hinamori, but that boy…" yet another stated, causing Toshiro to wrap his arms around himself, his outer self bringing up the old shell for protection.

"He had white hair when he showed up… completely unnatural," another stated.

"He's obviously completely of Japanese decent, so why the teal eyes,"

"Because he was a monster… his village left him to die as a sacrifice so the gods wouldn't punish them with anymore blights…"

"I wish that he would just leave… every time he's around, trouble happens,"

Suddenly, Toshiro found something shoved right into his face, causing him to jump. His eyes nearly went cross eyed at the creature. He then let out a scream as he realized that Ganju had made him kiss… not a pig… but a wild baby boar, the creature was that close to his face. Laughter erupted loudly around him, and he dragged the boy off to some corner away from everyone.

"Ganju!" Toshiro's face was turning red, not to mention very livid.

"Isn't she cute!" Ganju stated, snuggling the boar close to him, causing Toshiro's eye to twitch.

"~ _Sure… the bonnie piggy boar is cute~_ ," Toshiro stated in English, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He then waved his hand in the air. "There is no way that thing is cute!"

"Bonnie is defiantly cute! Do you like the name I picked out for her! I thought of it all by myself!" Ganju smirked, a broad smile on his face.

" _Actually… I think he heard you say a word and he liked it… Hitsugaya,_ " the ice dragon laughed.

"Ganju… exactly how did you get that … thing…" Toshiro mumbled, not believing his luck. His face sagged with weariness.

"Bonnie is not a thing, she is a wee little piggy pig," the boy cooed to the pig. "I bought her."

"What…" Toshiro suddenly stated, thinking almost that he was hard of hearing. "Ganju… we were supposed to buy pork, not a boar."

"Pig… boar is not pretty enough," Ganju commented.

"Exactly how much money did you spend on it?" Toshiro snapped. Ganju gave him a dirty look, but the white haired boy shook his head. "Show me."

Ganju held out his hand, only having a few coin left. "The guy said he was giving me a good deal on it!"

"Good deal my ass!" Toshiro yelled at the older boy. "This is exactly why your sister wanted me to be in charge of the money! We are going to go and buy her pipe and tobacco and go home."

"What about the vegetables?" Ganju suddenly asked.

Toshiro turned on the boy, the temperature dropping, his eyes suddenly glowing as he fought to control his reiatsu from spiking out. "Ganju… we have enough money to buy one or the other. I think that it would be best to get the pipe and tobacco as it will calm your sister's anger."

"I don't think sis is going to be angry at me," Ganju muttered, holding Bonnie close to him.

**M**

Toshiro walked back into the house and dropped the pipe and tobacco into Kukaku's lap. She glanced up. "Where is the pork and vegetables? I wanted to surprise your grandmother to thank her?"

"You don't want to know," Toshiro stated, going and sitting in a corner of the room to sulk. "But you _are_ going to find out…"

"What do you mean…" Kukaku suddenly found herself kissing the newest addition to the family, so to speak. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Ganju, what the fuck do you think you were doing."

"This is Bonnie! I bought her because we were to go out and buy pig!" the boy smiled at her.

"So… you named the pig that we were supposed to eat," Kukaku mumbled, leaning on her arm.

"You're not eating Bonnie!" the boy stated, swinging the boar out of her reach.

"I thought as much," Kukaku grumbled, then turned towards Toshiro. "How could you freaking let him do this?"

To her surprise, she found Toshiro suddenly turning his head towards her, the temperature dropping more drastically then before, his eyes filled with killing intent. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever… I never have in the past, I never will."

"What the fuck?" Kukaku stated as she put the pipe in her mouth and began to fill it. However, Ganju wasn't going to leave the subject alone.

"Nee-san… why would the people of the Rukongai say such things about Toshiro? I thought that I was the only shingami hater and that everyone else rather liked shingami?" the boy asked.

"What things?" Kukaku asked.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Toshiro stated, an almost feral growl coming from his voice.

"We're talking about it," Kukaku sighed. "Pretend we aren't here."

Ganju sat down. "Nee-san… they called him a demon and a monster. They even said…"

Kukaku narrowed her eyes. "Something is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Nee-san…" Ganju glanced at the ground, becoming suddenly quite and letting go of the small pig.

"They said my village killed me because I was a jinx and a monster and that was the only way to satisfy the wrath of the gods," Toshiro stated from his corner. "Happy Kukaku?"

"No one deserved that. Do you want me to beat them up?" Kukaku suddenly asked.

"What…no, I mean…" suddenly, a bunch of giggles came from the small boy, and a bunch of piggish grunts could be heard.

Kukaku glanced over and shook her head as Ganju hurried over to get Bonnie off of the white haired shingami. She had been kissing the small boy in the face with her wet tongue, much like a dog would. Kukaku hoped that the pig really was a female. Ganju on the other hand, had other worried. "Knock it off Bonnie… you don't want shingami germs."

Toshiro then turned towards Kukaku. "I don't think that you could beat up the entire district."

He then left and went up onto the roof of the house to sulk. Kukaku knew that the issue was closed, and couldn't figure out a way to explain things to Ganju at the time being.

* * *


	27. Sweet Natto

A couple of days later, Isshin came back to check up on the four, only to be knocked over by Bonnie as she ran out the door, and then to be trampled by Ganju as he ran after the young female boar. Isshin let out a groan, then got up and gave Kukaku a look. "He's done it again, didn't he?"

"Oh… your sub-taicho was with him when he did it," the woman smirked as she took in a puff of smoke. "Do you know why he didn't stop him?"

"Am I going to want to know?" Isshin stated firmly.

"No, you don't want to know, but even so you need to know," Kukaku stated. "Did you know how much this area looks down on the boy?"

"That he was ostracized, I got that much, but Toshiro wouldn't tell me anymore," Isshin sighed.

"They call him a demon, a plague. He can't go anywhere, unless he is with his grandmother or me, and that is because I give them a look and they have too much respect for the old lady. And it is just because he looks different," Kukaku stated. "He's been depressed and we've barely been able to pull him down."

"You mean he's on the roof of the house sulking?" Isshin sighed.

"I take it he's done that before?" Kukaku smirked. "He seems to have affinity for the sky."

"I've noticed. I want to do something about those people, but it would be disrespectful to him as he's already put in that he doesn't want me involved. But if I find out that, it went beyond verbal abuse… I won't hold back, I won't… he's my kid," Isshin muttered.

"Ganju and I are headed back to the Shiba house. I've thanked the old granny for her hospitality, but Toshiro-kun has been avoiding me… possibly because I made a big deal about the matter. He hasn't been eating… his grandmother says if he goes a few more days, she'll have to bring out her secret weapon."

"I'll be taking him back though, as he won't have a reason to stay, as the reason I got him to stay was to help you if you needed him," Isshin sighed, only to suddenly be knocked over by the boar again. This time he grabbed Ganju's leg and flipped him upside down.

"Put me down!" the boy protested.

"Sure… and let you run all over this house with your shoes one," Kukaku smacked him hard on the head. "I've already told you, that isn't proper etiquette, leave them outside!"

"But he's still wearing his!" Ganju protested. "I mean, he's still wearing one!"

"That's because I was taking them off as your boar knocked me over, and then you messed up my back for life!" Isshin proceeded to let go of the boy, dropping him on his head. "I'll be seeing you two later, we need to be going."

"Not before I give you that package you asked for!" Toshiro's granny came hurtling from the other room, shoving a box into his arms.

"Hai!" Isshin stated, then stepped out the door. "Shiro-chan! Time to go home to the division!"

Suddenly, Isshin felt a gust of wind as something jumped off the roof and landed on the man's back, latching on. He heard the boy's voice in his ear. "Did you bring me a clean uniform?"

Isshin sighed at the hopeful voice. "No… sorry… I forgot. Good thing you latched onto my back, I'll be able to get you through without any questions."

"You forgot on purpose, didn't you," Toshiro hissed, only to have his taicho laugh and shunpoo into the house.

"Goodbye!" Isshin waved his hand. "Toshiro?"

"Umm… goodbye… hey!" came the sharp reply as Isshin took off away from the house and towards their division. Toshiro's grandmother could only laugh at the whole matter.

**M**

Isshin arrived at the tenth division and allowed Toshiro to slide down, only to have the small boys face smashed into the bosom of Matsumoto. "You silly, silly, little boy! You could have been killed!"

"Mmmmph!" came the muffled reply as the small boy tried to push away.

Matsumoto pushed him away and looked him straight into the face. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine… it isn't as if I actually got hurt," came the muttered reply.

"Oh… so you don't want any of this…" Isshin stated, going and sitting down at his desk, opening the box and popping something into his mouth. "Mmm… this sweet natto is really good, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro's eye twitched and Matsumoto had a confused look on her face. "Where did you get that from?"

"You're grandmother," Isshin suddenly smirked. "You want some?"

"I am not going to act childish over sweets," Toshiro suddenly frowned, causing Matsumoto to sigh.

"Taicho… stop teasing him… I'm going to go and get him a fresh uniform," Matsumoto muttered, seeming a tad bit tiered then usual.

"I'll come with you!" Isshin suddenly spoke out. "Sure you don't want any Toshiro… feel free to eat some!"

Toshiro stood there, suddenly becoming confused, then went and sat on the couch to wait for them to get back. He sat on the couch, the idea that the amanatto on the desk very tempting to his mind, his stomach suddenly growling. What was a long period of time passed, and he was sure that they should have been back.

He would have gone to look for them, but that would mean going out not in uniform, something that he didn't like. He glanced at the desk and let out a sigh, getting up from the couch. He slowly walked over to the desk, glancing at the door to make sure no one was watching, then picked up a piece and put it into his mouth.

That was just in time to have a flash of a camera go of, causing Toshiro's head to spin towards the door, his index finger slightly in his mouth, his two teal eyes to become wide and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Isshin had a huge smile on his face. "I told you he would eat it."

One white eyebrow twitched, a small, short lived smirk appearing on the boys face. Matsumoto walked over and set down a plate of watermelon, a fresh uniform slug across her arm. "Taicho said you might want to eat this too."

Isshin then went and picked Toshiro, causing the boy to snap out an exploitive and placed him on the desk. "Feel free to act a little childish today… you deserve it."

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders, picking up a piece of the watermelon and chewing on it. Matsumoto took a piece of sweet natto and tried it. "Your granny sure does make good amanatto!"

"I talked to her and she said she'll start making up care packages for you," Isshin stated, a smile on his face, only to end up with a face full of watermelon seeds. Isshin gave him a confused look. "What was that for?"

"You said it was all right to act childish," Toshiro stated, a smirk coming onto his face, as he looked at his taicho.

"You like to turn people's word around on them when you can," Isshin chuckled as did Toshiro for once. "I know! Let's have a watermelon spitting contest! Care to join Matsumoto!"

"In the office?"

"We can sweep up later!" Isshin protested. "This will be fun!"

Matsumoto and the taicho also both took seats on the desk and began to spit the seeds, just in time for Hinamori and Takezoe Kokichiro to show up at the door.

"Umm…" Hinamori had a very confused look on her face.

"Seems taicho decided to lighten the mood again," the ninth seat muttered. "Don't mind him… he does this all the time."

"Umm… he's teaching Toshiro bad habits…" was the girl's response.


	28. Rain Comes Down

Isshin taicho lay on his bed in his room. The whole mess with the Shiba clan had been quite draining, to say the least, and after a few days, even he hadn't recovered properly. There was no telling how it was going with his small second, as the boy would be the last person to go and tell anyone if something was bothering him.

As he slept, he heard the same noise above him that he heard every night, the boy going and moving from his room to sleep above his taicho's room. Isshin couldn't help but smirk at this, even though it likely meant that the kid was having problems sleeping. No matter how much the kid acted like an adult, deep down, he was still a kid. Also, he found this to be comforting, helping him to sleep lately.

About a couple of hours later, he awoke to another noise, the pitter pattering of rain falling on to the roof, becoming thick and heavy. This caused him to open his eyes wide, realizing that the small boy was still up on the roof. He frowned at this and hurried to the door, sliding it open, only to find Toshiro standing there, sopping wet, his eyes still filled with sleep.

"Shiro-chan… you're soaking wet?" the man stated firmly.

"Oto-san…" the boy suddenly latched onto the man's sleeping kimono, almost falling over. "Cold…"

"We'll fix that soon enough," the man stated, glancing at the door, realizing that it was pouring so hard that he wouldn't be able to get the boy to his room, let alone any change of clothes from it, which caused him to let out a sigh. He quickly stripped the small boy and rubbed the water off him, then went and grabbed one of his own kimonos for the boy.

"How are we going to do this now…" the man muttered. "I am rather bigger then you, aren't I Toshiro? I'll just have to wrap you up."

Isshin then wrapped the small boy up, and then pulled the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around the boy again, rubbing the boy's hands, trying to warm them. The glazed look on the boys face slowly left, and he began to wake up. He blinked a couple of times. "Taicho?"

"You got stuck out in the rain Hitsugaya," the man gave the boy a weak smile. "You came to my room by mistake. I don't think you'll be able to get to your room tonight, so get some sleep here."

Toshiro watched as the man began to hang the boy's wet clothes over something so that they could dry out. A thought popped into the small boys head, and he chocked it out in panic. "Taicho… am I wearing any underwear!"

Isshin paused at this, then turned towards the small boy. "I couldn't leave you in wet clothes, lest you get sick and I didn't have any for you."

"Erk…" came the reply, not to mention that the small boys eyes had gone wide and his cheeks flushed a bit, causing Isshin to go over and feel the boy's forehead for a fever, only to find his body still chilled.

"Toshiro… get some sleep… we'll worry about that in the morning," the man stated.

"I don't think I can sleep," the boy muttered.

"All right, then let's talk about how that Bankai training of yours is coming," Isshin smiled.

"I quit," Toshiro muttered, closing his eyes and bringing his knees up to his chest.

"What do you mean, you quite?" the man muttered.

"I said I quit… what is the point of learning when Kaien-san isn't here. I don't know what to do… I…" Toshiro closed his eyes.

"Did Kaien tell you his reason for learning Bankai?" Isshin suddenly asked.

"Yes… what of it?" Toshiro stated firmly.

"Think about it… why someone would want to or need to learn Bankai," Isshin stated.

"I think his reason was a good one… but…" Toshiro folded up. "I don't think anyone would take me seriously like they did him."

"Maybe, maybe not," Isshin smirked. "Not everyone took him seriously you know. Maybe you need to find your own reason for learning Bankai?"

"Maybe…" the boy muttered, curling up on the bed, while the tenth division taicho sat on the floor for the night to get through.

**M**

To have one's own reason for wanting to learn Bankai, got Toshiro to wonder why the different captains had gone and learned Bankai. So, he decided to go and ask them, working his way up from the thirteenth division, skipping his taicho as he didn't want him to know what he was up too.

Ukitake gave him a vague look, thinking about it, then stated that the reason that he had gone and learned Bankai was that he and the eight division captain were always competing to get better, and Bankai was the next step. Toshiro decided to scratch that reason, as the person he would compete with was dead, and he knew that the eighth division captain would have a similar reason.

Twelvth divisions reason was absolutely bizarre, that the man had found it a wonderful experiment. He even bragged about how he had experimented on his zampaktuo, causing Toshiro to want to scream and run away, however, he kept his cool and thanked the captain, then walked away, shuddering as he did.

Kenpachi had a good laugh when Toshiro asked him, and he found out that not only had Kenpachi not learned Bankai, he had never learned the name of his zampaktuo. Toshiro gave him an insulted look and made a smart aleck comment about insulting the zampaktuo, to which the second of that division hit him over the head.

Tousen of the ninth division would have stared at the boy, if he could. When Toshiro asked his question, the man got a look of absolute mirth on his face. The man also told him that a child shouldn't worry about such things, irritating the boy very much. He became even more irritated when he was compared to Gin.

Skipping the eighth division, he found himself over at the seventh division. The captain wore a mask and never said much the times Toshiro had met him. However, his curiosity got the better of him and he went and sat in a chair right in front of the man. "Can I ask why you wanted to learn Bankai?"

Supposedly, the man looked up, but Toshiro couldn't tell through the mask, but the man stopped his writing. "Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes I wish I could hide my face under a mask," Toshiro muttered, then glanced up as there was a jolt of reiatsu.

"I heard that. Why would a child like you wish to hide behind a mask? I think you look just fine the way you are," the man stated.

"I… look at my hair and eye coloring!" Toshiro's reiatsu level began to fluctuate. "Every one where I grew up in think I'm some kind of monster."

"I see that your level is that of a captain's," the man stated.

"You aren't going to comment on what I said?" Toshiro stated.

"Why should I? What you said… rather hits close to home," the man sighed. "So I think… it isn't something you like talking about?"

"No… it isn't," Toshiro sighed.

"I did this because Yamamoto, the general, took me in, no questions asked, and treated me like a person. I would do anything for that person, for I feel that it is my life and my duty to protect that person," the seventh division captain responded.

"I see…" Toshiro muttered.

"Would you like to see my Bankai?" the man suddenly asked. "Since you are so curious about it?" At this, the small boy's eyes had become wide with surprise.

**M**

The boy was majorly impressed with the Shikai of the man, and then too of the Bankai, he had to admit, but perhaps the idea of seeing this particular captain's Bankai was not such a good idea, as Toshiro soon found out. It had nothing to do with him possibly feeling any danger from the man, nor did it have anything to do with a danger from the Bankai that he was shown.

It had to do with how large the Bankai was, and the fact that even though they were in a secluded area of the Seireitei, that they ended up attracting attention to themselves. After a short period of time afterwards, the captain dispersed the Bankai, noting that the captain of the second division was coming. The man carefully picked up Toshiro and went and hid among the trees that surrounded the clearing that they had used.

While Toshiro felt his mouth muffled, he saw through the trees, the second division captain Soifon appear with her really fat second. The woman spoke up, rather irritated. "Komamura Sajin, what have I told you about making sure that when you train with your Bankai, you let the general know first?"

The helmeted person choose not to respond, to which the woman suddenly used flash step to look around. Thus, she was able to easily happen upon their hiding spot, and had a bit of a shocked look on her face. She then folded her arms. "What is that person doing here?"

"This is Isshin taicho's second. I showed him my Bankai? Is their anything wrong with that?" the man suddenly asked, setting Toshiro down.

"That stupid kid has no respect for anyone… why bother," Soifon's second stated, coming up munching food."

"Says the person who didn't bother to look down when I graduated!" Toshiro pointed a finger at the man. "Says the person who picked his nose during the lieutenants meeting! And so says the person who is munching on snacks while he is technically on duty!"

Soifon at first felt like saying something about this, but her inner self was fighting a battle of whether to burst out laughing, or tan the kids hide for what he has just said to her second. Instead, she settled upon grabbing him around the waist and tossing him over her shoulder. "Come on… I'm taking you back to your captain so you can get back to whatever he has you doing… what ever disturbingly perverted thing that is…"

"Oi… put me down! I can walk!" Toshiro stated, then came an odd comment. "Hold on… you're a captain, right?"

"Yes. Be a little more respectful to your superiors," the woman stated.

"Can I ask you a question please?" he suddenly asked.

"Don't Soifon taicho, he'll ask something really perverted, he is Isshin-san's second," the man munching on food stated, spraying crumbs all over Toshiro."

"I don't see a problem with it, he's just a kid," the woman muttered as she began to walk away, Toshiro still slung over her shoulder.

"Why did you decide to learn Bankai?" came the words from the white haired boy's mouth.

Toshiro suddenly found himself plopped down onto his two feet, then flung over Soifon's arm as she spanked his bottom a few times. She then grabbed his ear, an annoyed look on her face. "Please tell me that a child like you is going to do something like learning Bankai!"

"You didn't have to spank me!" Toshiro snapped, suddenly setting out a blast of reiatsu, which caused the trees to gather a frost on them, same as the seventh division captain. The second of the second however, collapsed from the ground. "Umm… shouldn't he have been able to stand up to my reiatsu?"

Soifon had cocked an eyebrow, her normally emotionless face showing some emotion. "My fuko-taicho, he can't stand up to my reiatsu, a captain's level, when I blast it like that, he is rather out of shape, the moron."

"Shall I take him back to your division for you, Soifon taicho," the seventh division captain suddenly asked.

"Hai, that would be appreciated," the woman gave a small smile. "Go ahead and lock him up in a cell too, I want to see the look on his face when he wakes up."

"Why do you have him as your sub-taicho, if you don't like him?" Toshiro asked, only to let out a protest as the woman flung him over her shoulder again.

"It really isn't any of your business, but I believe he only got his rank because of who his family is," the woman stated. "I doubt that you'll be able to achieve Bankai within five years, but if you were and a captain's spot came up and you needed a vote of yes, I would have to say I would go along with it."

"Why?" Toshiro asked.

"Because… my subordinate might find you disrespectful, but you have more respect then some nobles I know. A smart aleck tongue that you need to curb a bit, but you have a way with words defiantly," the woman stated. "Oh… and I am wondering what your taicho's reaction is going to be?"

"Uh oh…" came the mumbled reply.


	29. Attempting Bankai

Soifon soon found that talking to Isshin-san taicho was possibly not the best idea. The person who ended up lecturing someone ended up being the young lieutenant, when he found out what the captain and third seat of the tenth division had been up to, and his retort had been that they were quite childish for doing something like this. Soifon could feel her eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"Why is it that you two suddenly decided to add a folding screen doors in-between the three rooms!" Toshiro suddenly snapped, his two teal eyes livid with rage as he glared at the two.

"What exactly is the importance to these three rooms exactly?" Soifon muttered, her headache coming on. She had forgotten that she disliked Isshin-san taicho as much as she had Ukitake, and for similar reasons.

"Uhh… they are living quarters," Matsumoto commented. "They are mine, taicho's and our seconds…"

"But why do they need to be connected?" Soifon sighed. "I can't see this actually working to any good."

"Agreed…" Toshiro muttered, folding his arms, his face suddenly trying to look like a stern grownup, but coming from a child, Matsumoto suddenly couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Matsumoto…"

"Gomen… I forgot," Matsumoto though continued to chuckle.

"Toshiro… you remember what happened last night, right? This way you have more privacy, right?" Isshin suddenly piped up, a smile on his face.

"Privacy? I would call this an invasion of my privacy!" Toshiro suddenly snapped. "I am not to be treated like a child!"

The small boy turned and stormed off, Soifon glaring at all three. Isshin raised an eyebrow at her. "What is the cat flash masters protégée doing here?"

"I would rather not talk about her," Soifon snapped, remembering the other reason that she didn't like the man. "I have to agree with your sub-taicho… this _is_ an invasion of privacy."

"Well… if you knew about the incident last night, you would understand more," Isshin sighed.

"Would I?" Soifon glared at the man.

"Shiro-chan has the habit of sleeping on the roof above my room. He has… I guess he has loyalties to me similar to those that you had for _her_ … but slightly different," Isshin stated calmly, folding his arms across his chest. "Last night it rained and he was waken up before I could go and put him back in his room, so he ended up in my room last night, soaking wet."

"Why not just send him to go and get changed in his room," Soifon sighed.

"Because I can't trust him not to be stubborn about it, plus he was still half asleep. He found the situation of having to sleep in my room last night to be rather embarrassing, so I devised this idea so that he won't have to worry about that. He'll come around eventually," Isshin sighed.

"Hey… what is it that you did come here for?" Matsumoto asked quite chipper, annoying Soifon.

"Well… did you know that your second is trying to achieve Bankai?" Soifon suddenly asked.

"Toshiro-kun is trying to achieve Bankai?" Matsumoto suddenly asked, confusion on her face. "Is he ready for that yet? I mean, with all that has happened…"

"I believe that he is more then ready to achieve Bankai, Matsumoto," Isshin stated. "I am also not the only one who believes so."

"Him… that _child_?" Soifon folded her arms. "I should have known that this absurdity was your doing, I thought it was all his."

"Toshiro is physically a child, but he has the mindset of an adult, Soifon," Isshin suddenly sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the young woman. "He'll be fine… really, he will."

"I am sure that he won't reach it in five years," the taicho muttered, causing Isshin to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you happen to say something like that to him?' Isshin stated firmly.

"Yes…"

"Hitsugaya-kun will see it as a challenge…" Matsumoto sighed.

"I will go look for him," the tenth division taicho shook his head. "He's bound to forget his limits…"

**M**

However, Toshiro had figured out in his mind, a place where he would not be found, the place that he had achieved Shikai. He had thought that this was the place to go and achieve Bankai, but found that it was not so, it was cold and after three days, his stomach was grumbling.

" _Tell me… little one_ ," Hyorinmaru stated patiently. " _Have you found your reason for reaching Bankai?_ "

" _I have, yet I haven't… I am not sure if they are reasons that would justify you letting me,_ " came the small boy's response.

" _So… you need my approval of your reasons?_ " the dragon hummed.

" _I think that is part of what I need to do,_ " Hitsugaya closed his eyes, enjoying going to his inner world.

" _Then tell me your thoughts little one,_ " again came the humming, slightly roaring sound.

" _I am afraid of hurting those around me and seeing them hurt,_ " came the small boys reply. " _But no one trusts me to be able to take care of myself, so how can I be trusted with their lives? I almost killed grandmother because I had no control, so… I figure that if I had control… control to perform Bankai… never mind. I hate being treated like a child._ "

" _Need I remind you, you are one? More intelligent than a good deal of adults, but a child none the less?_ " the dragon sighed suddenly.

" _Hyorinmaru… does anyone respect me?_ " Toshiro suddenly became sullen.

" _Depends on what you mean by respect. I respect Hitsugaya Toshiro, and I see others respecting you, in different ways. You are a special someone… however, I don't think that you are physically ready for Bankai. Mentally… yes, but your body…_ " Hyorinmaru paused. " _Do you think I've been holding off on you because you think that I think of you as a child?_ "

" _I never thought that… never…_ " the boy found his voice stammering.

" _No… it never crossed your thoughts except subconsciously. Yes, the physical part has to do with the fact that you are still a child. I think it would not be a good thing to learn just yet… but if you really insist…"_

" _You didn't care about my reasons?_ " Toshiro became suspicious suddenly.

" _Hitsugaya… I have always seen your reasons. There is not one shred of narcissism in your body. Your ego is easily trashed and you take things to hard on yourself, and blame yourself. So… I think allowing you to achieve Bankai might be a good lesson for you… now that I think of it,"_

There was a moment of silence as the small boy was confused at first. " _What do I have to learn?"_

" _I'll explain later… later…"_ Hyorinmaru. " _But I will tell you, it may seem like a lesson of humility, but that is not what it is meant to be. Now… head over to the twelfth division. That is the best place, as your Bankai is… well… to put it lightly, it would destroy this cave and cause damage to someplace not wide open._ "

Toshiro nodded his head. When he came to the twelfth division, he didn't know that he was being watched in different ways. There was a pair of eyes that had followed him to the cave, an eye that had a photographic memory, and an eye that had been reaching out for his reiatsu for three days, trying to find him.

" _Meditate… Toshiro… standing up,_ " the Dragon hummed. " _Hold your sword out straight up and down._ "

Toshiro did as he was told, and listened carefully with his senses, much as Kaien had taught him. To his surprise, he could feel snow coming around him, then the forming of ice at his feet, crackling as it grew away from him.

" _Now… open your eyes and stick me out to your side and call out my name child. Let me manifest in front of you."_

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro stated as he moved. He glanced slightly to the left and found his zanpaktou disappear from his side, into a sprinkling of an ice into the blackness around him. It then formed into a dragon. Toshiro's eyes became wide. "Hyorinmaru…"

" _Surprised?_ " the dragon laughed.

"Not really. I thought that zanpaktou could be heard… differently…" the boy tilted his head.

" _I am not like most zanpaktou, and you are not like most shingami. I can speak both with my mouth and the way I am, through your mind. We are that well connected. The phrase for your Bankai is 'Daiguren Hyorinmaru'. Now use it…_ " the dragon chuckled.

"This is to easy…" Toshiro suddenly glared at the dragon.

" _You'll find that while finding your Bankai is simpler then perhaps others, there is a complexity to this one… well, I would rather not tell, as you need to learn from experience…"_ the dragon almost seemed to smile.

Toshiro closed his eyes. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru…"

This caused him to suddenly be surrounded, almost as if by a wind, as Hyorinmaru moved about him. He felt the claws form on his feet and left arm, while he happened to feel a dragon head form over his arm. To his surprise, he also felt wings form on his back. " _You've always wanted to fly Toshiro… eventually… you will be able too…_ "

"What do you mean by eventually," the small boy commented, only to suddenly find his reiatsu leaking from his body, his strength quickly leaving him. He also then noticed that some ice petals had formed behind his back and that they were quickly disappearing, which caused his eyes to grow wide, only to suddenly fall forward unconscious as the last one disappeared on him. His body fell with a crunch into the ice at his feet.


	30. Depression

The body of the small boy lay in a field of ice, covering a huge area with ice. Footsteps crunched down, cracking the ice as the person worked his way forward, then the man stooped to one leg and bent down to brush a few bony fingers across the boys forehead, brushing away a piece of hair.

"Shiro-chan?" the man asked, his fox eyes opening for a few seconds, then closing. He let out a sigh and checked the boy's neck for vital signs. He gave off a blast of reiatsu, knowing that people had been searching for the small tenth division lieutenant for a few days now. He then carefully scooped him into his arms.

The boy's lips were blue, not from a lack of oxygen, but due to the fact that his body had become seriously cold. He would probably survive this, but not wake up for a few days. The likely hood of why an ice wielder would become cold could only mean that the boy had used up all his reiatsu trying the Bankai, proving not only that his body was not mature enough quite yet for the drain it placed on him, but also not for the back lash afterwards.

"Ichimaru Gin?" came an inquisitive voice. "It is rather interesting that I saw the boy suddenly perform what seemed to be a Bankai on my division monitors. I should ask the tenth division captain to dock his pay to pay for the damages, or just have their division pay for them."

"Ehh… if it wasn't Bankai, then how can you explain it, and how can you say it is his fault," the man smirked, shuffling the small boy was maneuvered slightly under his captain's cloak. As he still knelt on the ground, he began to attempt to rub warmth into the boys arm.

"I don't see what interest that you should have in the boy though," Mayuri muttered, none to pleased with the situation.

"Interest? That is a good question. I guess I like happy endings," the man smiled.

"You are afraid of death, that is what you are. How you became captain I haven't the slightest idea," the twelfth division captain snapped.

"Neither do I," Gin smirked as he felt the warmth return to the boys body, but not the consciousness. He then felt the presence of Isshin.

"Gin… I see you found him… I'm…" the man stopped short, surveying the damage. "What happened here?"

"The boy tried some sort of Bankai, but if he had tried Bankai, then he is as good as dead as a Bankai can not be gotten rid of unless a person wills it, or the person is dying," the other captain stated.

What he hadn't expected was for Gin to push the small boy into Isshin's arms and lunged at him angrily. Isshin had no choice but to set Toshiro onto the cold ground and pull Gin off. "What the hell are you doing Gin?! Toshiro won't die… there are other reasons… I mean, like if ones zanpaktou doesn't want to be in Bankai anymore… I didn't expect this action from you!"

"I think you did…" Gin muttered, his eyes suddenly narrowed. "I think that you've known for a long time what I am capable of, Isshin-san taicho."

"Don't give into it… please! Rangiku cares about you, as do I," the man sighed. "And Toshiro might too… he did try to help Rangiku cover up for when you attacked him while he was asleep."

Gin paled at this and pulled away, as if he had forgotten that had happened, but the memory was suddenly coming back. The weird captain of the twelfth shrugged his shoulders. "What ever are the two of you talking about behind my back?"

"No one is to know that he's achieved Bankai," Isshin snapped.

"Such a horrible one… if it really is Bankai, is not even worth my time," the other man muttered. "A genetic defect, I supposed."

"I can't even tell Ran-chan?" Gin suddenly spoke up, causing Isshin to glare at him.

"No… but I am more worried about you telling Aizen," Isshin narrowed his eyes. "If you need out, I can and I will help you."

"Ne… let's say the reasons that I follow is because he threatened Ran-chan?" Gin stated, then walked off. "I think you get my point."

Isshin narrowed his eyes again, then scooped the small sub-taicho into his arms. "Toshiro… why do you always have to do things the hard way, huh?"

**M**

When Toshiro opened his eyes, he knew from how weak his body was, that he had been asleep for some time now. "Isshin-san taicho… how long?"

The man startled awake from the chair beside the hospital bed. "A full week or so."

"We'll be getting you up and moving normally again in no time, Lieutenant Hitsugaya," Unohana called from the doorway.

"How does she do that?" the boy shook his head. "What happened?"

"You don't remember," Isshin stated, then got two teal eyes looking at him weakly. "You performed Bankai and messed up big time."

"What… but…" Toshiro's eyes snapped shut. " _So your lesson was indeed on of humility. I am such a failure._ "

" _No… it wasn't of that._ " Hyorinmaru sighed. " _You got what I wanted you to get out of this, but interpreted the exact opposite of what I wanted._ "

"You're crazy," Toshiro muttered.

"What do you mean I'm crazy," Isshin sighed, pulling the sheets closer to the boy's chest. "You expect me to leave my son's side while he is like this Toshiro? I even had paperwork brought here… is that really crazy."

"Hyorinmaru…" Toshiro muttered, his head spinning.

"Excuse me?" the tenth division captain suddenly found something clicking in his head. "Oh… he's the crazy one… what did he say?"

"That I got the exact opposite of what I wanted from his little lesson of letting me try Bankai. I mean, this experience was totally humiliating, wasn't it?" Toshiro's suddenly turned away.

"I think that he was trying to get you to have pride in yourself, Toshiro," the man sighed.

"I'm just a little kid who messes up all the time," the boy muttered. "Go away."

"I… fine," Isshin stood up and stomped his feet to make the boy think he was going away, along with making it seem as if his reiatsu had disappeared. He then listened carefully and heard a few chocked back sobs. He closed his eyes and moved forward, pulling Toshiro into his arms.

"I thought I told you to leave!" the boy half sobbed.

"Toshiro… you may not have pride in yourself, but I am very proud of you," the man stated.

"What for? It was you who thought I could make Bankai, and look at that… I ended up… falling flat on my face," the boy trembled in the man's arms, trying to hold back the sobs, rather successfully. He also tried to push away.

"Toshiro… you did what you set out to do… achieve Bankai. It takes time to master it really. Plus… you should have seen the damage it caused," Isshin smirked.

"Damage… I could have killed someone," Toshiro muttered. "Please go away."

Isshin suddenly let go of him, realizing that he had said the wrong thing. While most small boys would have thought it awesome that they had managed to damage things, Toshiro, he should have known, was not that way. He left the room, not bothering to go back when the sobs came back, knowing right now was not the time to comfort the boy.

**M**

Unohana loved to take care of every single one of her patients, but she was upset that while Hitsugaya recovered physically, he had completely and mentally withdrawn into himself. It was no surprise that she found that he had disappeared from her care about a week later and taken off on her own. Toshiro's social skills were the worst ever that she had seen for a child.

Where Toshiro had gone, was outside into the fourth division garden, the most relaxing place he had found. He pulled out his zanpaktou and called forth the dragon.

"The opposite of humility is pride. What should I be proud of, cursed dragon! I nearly killed my grandmother! It is my fault that Sojiro is dead! I couldn't save Atsuo! I couldn't save the Shiba family for that matter! I get on taicho's nerves, yet he had the guts to lie to my face and call me son and tell me that he was proud of me."

"Did you just call me cursed dragon!" Hyorinmaru was livid, and Toshiro suddenly found himself being blown backwards by the dragon's anger.

"So… you and I are both cursed!" Toshiro bellowed over the wind. "You at least could have had Sojiro, but I had to go and jinx it for you just like I jinx everything else!"

The small white haired boy was surprised to see the dragon calm down. " _So… it isn't me that you are angry at, but yourself_?"

"I hate myself!" Toshiro continued to yell, finding it somehow easy to talk to the dragon, but in other ways not. "I am not all perfect like you are!"

"You think I am perfect?" another bellow came.

"Name one of your flaws then?" Toshiro stated, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

"For not telling you sooner, Toshiro, that you, not Sojiro are mine," the dragon roared again.

"I am not a slave!" Toshiro snapped.

" _Stop misinterpreting and twisting around what people say about you because you refuse to see the good in yourself! If you don't, you could hurt more people!_ " Hyorinmaru closed his eyes.

"Then what did you mean, I am yours…" Toshiro's voice mellowed.

" _You are mine… as in mine to protect, mine to take care of, mine shingami. I am yours… yours to wield, yours to befriend, your zanpaktou,_ " the dragon stated.

"I don't deserve you," Toshiro glanced at the ground. "I messed up on Bankai Hyorinmaru…"

" _I expected you too_ ," the dragon muttered.

"Which is why I don't understand why this is a lesson of pride and not humility," Toshiro stated firmly.

" _You are such a child,_ " the dragon laughed. " _I love your humility, but you do need some pride in yourself._ "

"I am not a child!" Toshiro snapped.

" _So says the youngest to ever graduate the academy_ ," the dragon continued to laugh. " _So says the first ever child to ever achieve Bankai in… well, I don't know of the last time. Most people who learn Bankai are teenagers and above. I've never known a child to have learned it…"_

"What…" Toshiro glanced at the ground. "Should I have learned it?"

" _Yes… I would have taught you soon anyways, but I was kind of hoping for your body to mature some before I did, as it is my job to protect my wielder, for if you die, so do I,_ " the dragon smirked. " _But then I realized, a great lesson this would be. And… I began to realize that your power is still growing, and you need something to learn more control, so here it is. Understand now?_ "

"Not really," Toshiro sighed.

" _Eventually… you will_ ," the dragon laughed. However, Hyorinmaru suddenly disappeared as the hilt of a zanpaktou came through the darkness. Unohana stood there looking at him.

"It seems lieutenant Hitsugaya, you managed to freeze the gardens of the fourth division," she stated.

"Apologies," Toshiro stated, suddenly bowing to her then standing up. "Do you wish for me to return to bed?"

"You seem rather recovered. But… do go to bed… get some rest until your captain comes to pick you up," the woman smirked, causing Toshiro to become slightly suspicious.


	31. The Melancholy of Isshin

Rest was what the fourth division taicho had told Toshiro to do. However, Toshiro happened to not be able to find the ability to rest and instead was sitting up in the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He had zoned out, thinking about the simple things, like the nice quiet that the division brought, or the fact that Hyorinmaru was in the mood for singing old songs in an old dialect because the dragon felt the mood was suited for this.

He was surprised when Unohana came into the room, again smirking as she did so. She had something held behind her back. Two teal eyes opened wide with shock for a few minutes, Toshiro then had his own smirk to add. "You've been planning something with Isshin-taicho, haven't you?"

"More of he's been doing the planning," the division taicho smiled, then frowned. "Lieutenant Hitsugaya… would you mind telling me why you passed out like you did and were so cold?"

Toshiro thought about it, but remembered something that Isshin had told him. " _This is a secret Shiro-chan, a trump card to come into play when you most need it. Plus, you'll want to work on perfecting it, before you go and show it off._ "

" _I can't even tell Hinamori?_ " Toshiro remembered replying.

" _Well… you can tell her I suppose,_ " Isshin stated, almost as if he had thought that telling her might not be the best idea. " _She is having a party thrown for making second rank in fifth division just like you did. You should be well enough to attend then, and tell her, if you so choose."_

" _Something is up with you though taicho…"_ Toshiro had raised an eyebrow. " _There is something about telling Hinamori that you aren't telling me, isn't there?_ "

" _Don't worry about it, Shiro-chan_ ," Isshin had smiled.

At this Toshiro's outward appearance suddenly changed on Unohana. His eyes lost the coldness he usually had and seemed more childlike, and he had a big grin on his face. "I wouldn't have a clue why I passed out like I did!"

Unohana kept a straight face, putting on a smile herself. "That is nice. Here… a summer kimono… your taicho had Matsumoto pick it out for you."

Toshiro's face suddenly turned back to normal. "What…"

"And when you decide to tell me what you are hiding from me, I will listen," the woman stated smoothly, not losing a beat. "And I hope you will be more careful next time, as I get the idea that you are… how to put it, likely to try whatever it is again, am I correct?"

"Hai…" the boy stared at her in disbelief. He felt a cold sweat cover his body, much like whenever he had tried hiding something from his grandmother. How did such types of people always know? Unohana left then, not pushing for the truth, as she possibly felt that pushing his buttons was not a good idea.

The white haired fukutaicho was rather floored that she hadn't dug into him on the matter of why he had come to be in there. As he stared, he suddenly saw Isshin peeking in past the doorway, a wide grin on his face. He was dressed in a yukata, and leaned against the wall.

"So how is my son feeling right now?" he suddenly asked. "It seems he is day dreaming again and staring off into space… again."

"Ehh… taicho?" came the startled reply, two eye going wide, then the complete opposite. "I am not your son!"

Isshin quickly got a hurt look on his face, but just as quickly, it left. "What ever you say! Shiro-chan is always right!"

"Stop making fun of me!" came the snappish reply.

" _You could go ahead and ask him if he would allow you to adopt him_ ," Isshin's zanpaktou abruptly sung in his ears.

" _No, as much as I would like to make him my own, he would take it the wrong way, as he just learned Bankai, and would assume that was the reason_ ," the tenth division taicho responded.

" _In other words, that you want him for his abilities and achievements_ ," the zanpaktou mumbled. " _We both now that isn't true… will you ever ask him?_ "

" _I don't know. There is the problem with his stubbornness. Also, he might feel like he is abandoning his granny and Momo-chan if he let me adopt him_ ,"

" _Perhaps if you offer to adopt Momo too?_ "

" _Ehh… while that is a thought, that leaves out Granny Hitsugaya, doesn't it? As for another thing, Hinamori would rather Aizen-taicho adopt her_ ," Isshin grumbled.

" _That, or she has her heart set on marring him, he has brainwashed the poor thing so…_ "

Before Isshin could come up with a response to this shocking idea, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He glanced down to see his sub-taicho dressed in his summer kimono. Two teal eyes and a smirk told the man that Toshiro had found some way to poke fun of his taicho, and was going to enjoy every minute of it. "Look who is daydreaming now taicho."

"Ehh…" Isshin placed his two hands behind his head. "I guess so…" He then noticed that Toshiro had actually gone and changed. "I thought you would give me a huge fight about not wearing your shingami uniform."

"Well…" Toshiro thought about it for a few minutes. "I've decided for at least this one time I'll make myself more embarrassed by arguing the point with you."

"I see…" Isshin's confusion was evident on his face, but he still gave a half smile. "Any particular reason why?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed further. "Because you are also wearing one and went through the trouble of getting a certain taicho to help you. Of all the people you could have convinced…"

"I'll have to remember that one then. And don't be such a spoiler sport Shiro-chan, you could really learn to enjoy life every once in awhile," the taicho laughed.

"What ever for? I bet you don't have an answer for that one, do you?" the white haired boy followed after the man to get to their division, not at all liking the stares that those around them threw their way. He assumed it was because both were out of uniform, but at this point, he shouldn't be caring.

"Life is to short," Isshin chuckled.

"No it isn't, people live longer in soul society then they do in the real world," Toshiro had a completely serious look on his young face.

"Then I'll argue that you don't know when it will end," Isshin tried again, shaking his head as he did so.

"But how do you know that your memories will remain after one dies?"

"Of that you won't remember after some time, like here?" Isshin had an idea where this question and answering was possibly coming from.

"I've still got some memories from when I was alive," the quick mark came, startling Isshin.

"What kind of memories?" the tenth division captain didn't realize that he had just opened a can or worms.

"I remember how I died," the small boy remained calm, but caused Isshin's jaw to suddenly drop.

"Toshiro…" the man shook his head, flabbergasted and remorseful for having asked. "I apologize for asking such a question…"

"Don't be. I froze to death, believe it or not. Which is possibly, why I didn't accept Hyorinmaru as soon as I could have…? I thought I was dreaming about my death," the boy gave a small smile.

"How can you be so candid about something like this?" Isshin's eyes narrowed in worry.

"I don't know," Toshiro glanced at the sky. "I guess I didn't feel any pain while freezing. I've lowered my body temperature to sixty degrees before…"

"Toshiro!" Isshin's face suddenly became quite upset and he grabbed the young shingami by the shoulders.

"Taicho… I thought you could take a joke? Why did you take me seriously?" Toshiro gave a surprised look to his captain, confusion on his small face.

"Toshiro…" Isshin was trying to hold his temper. "How could I take that as a joke!"

"Because isn't it impossible to drop ones temperature to sixty degrees," came a serious question.

"Actually Toshiro… it is possible…" Isshin suddenly grumbled. He felt Toshiro suddenly pull away from his grip and take off running. "Toshiro… where do you think you are going!"

"Obviously I am running away so you can't tan my hide!" Toshiro snapped. "You are the one who told me to enjoy life every once in awhile!"

Isshin let out a groan, and then chased after the small shingami. "Why do you always have to twist my words around to become… so… morbid…"

"Because you walk right into that, when you should know me better by now!" Toshiro kept on running, and ran through the gate, only to stop short. "What… exactly is… going on here?"

"Of all the…" Isshin stopped behind the small boy, frustrated beyond a lot of things. What looked to be a small celebration was going on at the division.

"Taicho… what happened to surprising him?" Matsumoto suddenly appeared from nowhere. "You were supposed to give the signal so that we could hide and yell surprise…"

"I agree… though I think everyone would like to know why you are throwing the party," Unohana appeared from behind. "Then again, I've noticed plans don't always go the way they are meant to when Hitsugaya is involved."

"Toshiro!" Isshin suddenly got a look on his face, which cause Toshiro to let out a yelp and take off running, his captain yet again hot on his heals.

"I didn't ask you to do something like his for me!" came the small boys protest as he dodged between other division members, which made in hard for Isshin to catch the small boy, that was until a few of the division members decided to grab him. When that happened, Toshiro found himself being tickled, to his utter dismay, to which he couldn't stop laughing, or begging for it to stop.

"You wouldn't happen to know what this party is about?" Unohana smiled.

"No… I wish I did… something celebrating an achievement that Toshiro did, but Taicho won't say what…" Matsumoto muttered.

"Then my theory is possibly correct," Unohana smiled. "Do you wish to get something to eat with me?"

"Oh… and would you like some sake?" Matsumoto suddenly became all glowing.


	32. Momo Ranking Up

When it came to Toshiro going to the meeting of the lieutenants that would welcome Momo in, he had planned on going. However, to his dismay, Hinamori had come by to pick him up from the tenth division offices and had grabbed him by the hand and drug him off with her, as if he were a small child. He was not at all pleased by this.

"So, you are protesting this as much as you protested yours?" came Nanao's question as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… Shiro-chan, that isn't very nice of you to have done that," Hinamori suddenly stated to the small boy, causing him to nearly have a mental break down.

Well, one might have called in a mental breakdown, as he turned on the older girl. "What I protest is that you drug me here by the hand as if I were a small child. And stop calling me Shiro-chan!"

"But Shiro-chan!" Hinamori pouted suddenly.

"You promised Hinamori! You prom-ised!" the white haired second taicho couldn't help but glare at her. "You just don't listen to me do you, that I am _not_ a little kid anymore!"

Hinamori just turned away from him, frustrated with his actions, just as Yachiru pulled out a cake and made to cut it, only to have Nanao pull her away. "Why don't we talk about something, since this meeting is about me becoming a second, and there isn't anything major going on? Anything great happen lately for you?"

"Hinamori, why would you care?" came his snappish reply. Most ignored him, but Nanao couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, concern on her face. Nemu also seemed to be staring at them.

"Because, I've known Shiro-chan for a long time!" came Hinamori's smile and bright eyes.

"Yes, something big did happen for me lately," Toshiro muttered. "But this is not the place to tell you, even if I did want to, and I am not sure I want to, as you are irritating me today."

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori suddenly snapped. "That isn't nice. Tell me, I promise I won't laugh…"

Toshiro let out a sigh, then leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I achieved Bankai…"

Hinamori at first stared at him, complete shock on her face, grabbing his arm and hauling him outside, and a bit away from the place that they were meeting. She then spun him around, and the next thing he knew, her hand had struck his face, hard. "Toshiro…"

"Why did you hit me?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her, his mood becoming dangerously cold.

"Why did you make up such a ridiculous lie to tell me on this day that is supposed to be special for me?!" Hinamori snapped.

"Ridiculous lie? You don't believe me do you, even though I told you that I didn't want to tell you about this today?" Toshiro felt his chest hurt, his teeth clench and a pressure build up at the back of his face, but he found himself holding this rarely felt feeling back. "Do you still disbelieve me when I remind you of that?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro! I admit that may be true, that you were not trying to usurp my achievement, but there is no way that a small child like yourself could have _ever_ have achieved Bankai. If you did, tell me what it was like, hmm?" Hinamori had grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.

The small boy felt something wet drip down his face, but he wasn't sure what it was… it was childish to cry about something like this, wasn't it. "I am not sure… I was only able to sustain it for a few seconds after…"

He felt another slap across his cheek. "Enough Toshiro… isn't that statement there, proof enough that you _didn't_ achieve Bankai?"

At this, Hitsugaya bit his lip, trying to keep his feelings from rushing out. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it that you can't see, that I am not the small child you once knew?" Toshiro stated.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, do you really think that telling me lies will help!" Hinamori stated.

"I am not lying to you!" Toshiro suddenly yelled, then pulled away from her, his countenance growing dark. "Be that way then, Hinamori. Unless it is for work purposes, I am _never_ going to speak to you again!"

With that, the small boy turned and stormed of, his anger and hurt building. Hinamori just glared at him, then burst into tears at the thought of him never speaking to him again, but she couldn't find herself to believe him, for as she tried to do so, a small well of jealousy began to spring up, that someone younger then her that she knew well had come so much farther then her.

**M**

Toshiro sat in a place that no one would be able to find him, and suddenly things burst out. A few tears at first, but then it came down hard. " _Hyorinmaru… what is the matter with me?_ "

" _You trust me to tell you little one?_ " the dragon stated.

" _I trust you to tell me the truth,_ " came the small boy's response. " _I trust you not to tell me things you feel I am not ready to hear, but I also trust you to tell me things that I don't want to hear, but I might not want to._ "

Hyorinmaru could hear the sobs racking the small body hard. " _What is the matter with you is that you have trusted Hinamori Momo a lot, and you expected her to be more understanding of your feelings._ "

" _Shingami don't feel emotion, Hyorinmaru,_ " Toshiro protested.

" _That is a lie… shingami do in fact feel human emotion, they just are not supposed to show it as a way to protect themselves and those around them,_ " the dragon murmured, working to try to calm the boy down, knowing that there was a lack of emotional rationality with his shingami.

" _I've never felt like this before. I've been upset that someone has died, but never upset like this…_ "

" _She betrayed her trust, and that has never happened before to you_ ," Hyorinmaru stated firmly. " _I mean, you could count Sojiro, but you knew something was wrong with him, and he wasn't acting like his normal self. Hinamori… she was acting like herself._ "

" _Did I really achieve Bankai?_ " Toshiro suddenly stood up, shaking as he did so.

" _Toshiro, you are 'not' thinking rationally!_ " Hyorinmaru went into a small panic, knowing that the boy was going to attempt Bankai again. He knew that he could refuse to perform it with the boy, but knew that if he did so, Toshiro would stop believing in himself, not to mention his ice dragon. Thus, he allowed Toshiro to speak the words, and in a few minutes later, Toshiro was passed out on the ground, while the entire area was covered with ice.

**M**

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurring. He saw Unohana smile at him. "You are in here for the same reason, aren't you?"

"Hai…" Toshiro muttered, then closed his eyes, but heard Kira's voice snap next to him.

"I don't know what you did, but it was really stupid. Not even my taicho will tell me what you did!" came the reply. "And you made Hinamori cry!"

"Because I got mad that she wouldn't believe me?" Toshiro opened his eyes, realizing that he had been placed on something to keep him calm.

"No… because you got hurt," the blond haired shingami snapped, uncharistically like him.

"It isn't her fault. She treats me like I am a child," the boy murmured.

"See her so that she can sleep tonight, will you?" came the next comment.

"No, I refuse. I told her I am not speaking to her," Toshiro stated, only to suddenly find Ichimaru Gin's smiling face above his.

"Your taicho figured that you might say something like that, so you know what he told me?" the man was firm in his tone. "He said, he will not come in until you take the time to speak to her."

"Fine…" Toshiro's eyes closed for a few minutes.

"Shiro-chan," came the timid voice from the doorway.

"The only reason I am speaking to you right now Hinamori is that taicho insisted," the boy murmured.

"Toshiro! Taicho this, taicho that!" Hinamori suddenly snapped.

"Same goes for you, it is Aizen-taicho this, Aizen-taicho that," Toshiro suddenly muttered.

"I want you to transfer to fifth division," came the quite voice.

Toshiro suddenly turned to her in shock. "I am not transferring."

"You are a child and have proven that you need to be taken care of!" Hinamori protested.

"I am not as much of a child as you think I am!" the small boy suddenly pushed himself up from the bed. "Stop treating me like one!"

"When you stop acting like one!" Momo snapped back.

"When you grow up Hinamori! You are more childish then me sometimes! I wonder a bit why you got your position…" Toshiro commented.

"Take that back!" Momo looked like she was about to cry.

"I will not! It is true and you need to hear it!" Toshiro mumbled. "Start acting like you are a second in command of your division!"

"Says the person who has the worst role model ever!"

"What did you say?" Toshiro knew that the temperature had probably dropped then.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but Aizen doesn't like your taicho!" Hinamori stated.

"How the hell would you know! You're forming your opinions based of another. You've not once given him a chance! He's like a pa…" Toshiro stopped short, his cheeks turning red from what he had almost said aloud.

"Fine…" Hinamori stormed off. "I am not speaking with you either, Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro felt something inside him break, yet again. That was when Isshin stepped in, and he spoke up. "You knew that she wouldn't believe me, didn't you?"

"Yes," the tenth division taicho had a sad look on his face. "If I had thought you would have believed me, or if I had known it would have turned out this bad, I would have said something."

"You were just trying to do what was best for me taicho," the boy closed his eyes. "Even though it doesn't always work out the way you want to, you do your best…"


	33. Talk With Yamamoto

Toshiro's constant attempts at trying to achieve Bankai were not going unnoticed, as he had ended up in the fourth division quite a few times. This wasn't hindering his job, but a few actually felt that something was wrong about the small fukutaicho. Isshin found himself slightly cornered after six or so months by the other captains at one of their later meetings.

"What is this I hear about your fukutaicho passing out constantly and ending up in the fourth division barracks?" Byakuya suddenly asked, his eyes narrowed at the man. "You should be better able to take care of your subordinates."

"I've heard about this too," Soifon spoke up. "This concerns me because I've found him to have quite a bit of spunk, and to be very passionate about his training. It wouldn't surprise me to no end if he has been overdoing it."

"I wouldn't say that he has been overdoing it," Unohana smiled. "He's been in my care every time that he has ended up in their, mostly from reiatsu fatigue, but a few times from drops in his body temperature."

"You are not at all concerned?" the eighth division captain tipped his hat in worry, glancing at Isshin. "What surprises me most is that you are not at all worried about him, which means that you very well know what he is up too, don't you Isshin-san taicho?"

"Well…" Isshin folded his arms. "I have to say, yes, I do. But I have to also say that I have full faith in him, that he is not up to something illegal, and that this is really something I should speak to Yamamoto about… I have my reasons."

"Please tell me we don't have another precursor to Mayuri," Soifon muttered, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Captain's meeting is dismissed," Yamamoto stated. "I wish to speak with Isshin-san taicho immediately."

The two men then watched as the captain's left, then Isshin turned to the old general. "So, the first thing I need to know is, how much you already know so I know where to start."

"Same as always, aren't you?" Yamamoto smirked. "From what Unohana tells me, we have both assumed that Hitsugaya Toshiro has achieved Bankai? Why not be upfront about it?"

" _If_ say, a captain's position were to come forward, who would then be the first candidate to become the next captain? It isn't that I don't want Shiro-chan to go far, but… that child doesn't know how to be a child, and if he is thrust to early into the captaincy, then he is more likely never to learn… I am doing quite well with him. However…"

"There is something else worrying you?" Yamamoto frowned at this.

"I have the feeling that I have stumbled onto… some things, and that person might try to get rid of me, to put me out of the picture. I believe they have done it before," Isshin slowly commented. "I know the subject is supposed to be closed, but I get the suspicion that they were behind us losing so many captains so long ago."

"How much do you know about that incident," came the question.

"I only know so much, but I can take a gander from what I've heard," Isshin stated. "But anyways, should anything happen to me, I wish for Hitsugaya to become captain after me."

"You just said you didn't want to thrust him into that position," Yamamoto stated.

"I don't… but… I know him to well, and I know he was talking to Shiba before he died, in fact, that was who he first started working with on achieving his Bankai," Isshin stated.

"Shiba would have been trying to achieve it in case anything happened to Ukitake, as he would feel it was his duty. I assume that you say the same applies to Hitsugaya Fukutaicho?"

"Hai… that, and he'll be desperate to keep the division the way that it is. He may be a child, but he isn't blind to the fact that with new officers comes a change in the way the division is structured. The higher up, the harder it is. He felt that hard when Tomo Atsuo passed on," Isshin stated firmly.

"Any other reasons?" Yamamoto had one of his smiles.

"Because, he has the skill, even if he lacks the belief in himself. And this would allow for the other captains to help him grow as he needs to. I can't rightly trust Matsumoto to be a good influence," Isshin sighed.

"I imagine she could be a good influence on what _not_ to do at least," the old general replied. "Actually, that is what most of the higher ranks in the Gotei thirteen are like."

"So?"

"I want a sealed scroll from you, Isshin, and an unsealed one. I have my reasons for doing so. I can't guarantee anything definite about all of this, but I will do my best," Yamamoto stated. "Also, to let you know, the forty-six are also pushing for him to become a captain once he has achieved Bankai and a spot opens up for him."

"Excuse me?" Isshin suddenly had anger in his face. "I am not to holding to them…"

"Every single one of them is on board with this, Isshin. Every, single one," Yamamoto squinted his eye. "So, if something does happen to you, and he can't pass the test, or can't get the number of votes necessary, I will result in pulling the fourth string."

"Elaborate," Isshin folded his arms across his chest.

"I trust you not to give this information out to anyone, but beyond the first three ways to become a captain, there is a fourth. The last captain to have this done for them was Hikifune Kirio, though she didn't need it. She is now of the Royal Guard, though I don't believe that young Hitsugaya would have that goal ever in mind," Yamamoto smiled.

"This fourth way I take has to deal with the forty-six?" Isshin's eyes grew wide. "They wish to interfere with his life again?"

"The fourth way is if all members have agreed, which has already occurred, on the condition of him having learned Bankai," Yamamoto smiled, then quickly frowned. "It is a good thing they do not know, as they might have gone ahead and pushed for someone to be appointed the Royal Guard, just to get Hitsugaya into a position."

"Thank you for this piece of knowledge," Isshin sighed.

"Who else knows?' Yamamoto frowned.

"Third and twelfth, ironically and respectfully," Isshin stated.

"Let's keep it that way for now. Be firm with Hitsugaya not to tell anyone," the man smiled.

**M**

Toshiro was walking sluggishly back from his latest training with Bankai. Tenth division was still quite a ways away. Taking a glance around, his eyes suddenly went wide from shock, realizing that he had taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up lost, placing him somewhere. His bones were tiered, and his body cold.

And the thing about this area was, it was where the bars were located, which caused him to let out a groan. As he glanced around the whole place, and saw that a small group had stopped to stare at him then proceeded to approach him, which caused him to back peddle and trip over something.

One of the men grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up. "Fukutaicho, you don't recognize us?"

Toshiro had a hand clasped over his eyes, and preceded to peek through them. His vision blurred for a few seconds, then he recognized that they were from his division. "Gomen… my mind is not working as fast as usual."

"Figures," another man stated, scooping him over his shoulder.

"Hey…" Toshiro gave a weak protest.

"Looks like our drinking for today is done!" the other man told the rest of the group, which wasn't from their division.

"That is your fukutaicho!" one person suddenly laughed.

"He's just a kid," came yet another.

"Kid!" Toshiro suddenly felt more of his reiatsu leave his body. Normally, things would be getting cold, but his body felt suddenly hot instead. He also felt dizzy.

"Fukutaicho?" the man holding him stated, causing the other to clasp a hand on his forehead.

"He's been up to whatever he has been doing to get him landed in the fourth again,"

"Well, why else would he be down here, unless it was to get Rangiku," the other smirked. "Right Lieutenant Hitsugaya, you wouldn't likely drink?"

"He's too young to drink!" another person laughed.

"He's just to smart to get into a bad habit like us old men!" the other person from Toshiro's division called out.

"Just get Rangiku and tell her to meet us back at tenth!" the other man stated firmly as he held onto Toshiro.

"Why?" Toshiro suddenly asked. "Are you doing this for me?"

"Our division is like a family, and as such, you are a part of that family," the one not caring him gave a faint smile. "Plus… Isshin taicho thinks of you as a son to him. It is obvious to everyone in the division. Well, except for yourself."

"Did he say something to you to get you to tell me this," Toshiro asked.

"Well, no… we kind of have been getting the idea that he has been having a hard try conveying this to you, so we figured we'd give a hand," came the reply, "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Not really…"

"Hopefully, eventually, you will," came two smiles, though Toshiro's mind wasn't registering this.


	34. The Joy of Flight

When Isshin arrived back at tenth division, he found things somewhat in a form of chaos. Left and right, he found the members of his division talking about something that had happened about half an hour to an hour ago. He also quickly learned as he approached his division offices, that it involved Rangiku, Toshiro, two other division members and sake.

He inwardly groaned, knowing that he was going to quickly develop a headache over this whole matter. As he opened the doors, he had to quickly close them as Rangiku threw something against the door. "How dare you give a child sake?"

"What exactly is this about you two giving Toshiro sake?" Isshin stated, himself becoming a little upset upon finding that little tid bit out.

One of the two man sighed. "Apologies sir, but we found Lieutenant Hitsugaya out and about, ready to collapse. When we got him back to the division, his body temperature was cold, so we gave him a small bit to try to warm him up."

"It was only a traditional sake cup size," the second protested. "Rangiku wasn't back yet, and we were becoming worried."

"How did she find out?" Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "And where is Toshiro?"

"He's out cold on the couch taicho, but when I got back he was livid because they forced it down his throat," Rangiku muttered.

"All of you leave, now… and no trying to kill them Rangiku, they probably did the right thing… a little sake is an old remedy," Isshin stated firmly. He then added before she could come up with any profound idea, "And no… that doesn't give you an excuse to get drunk during work hours."

He went over to the couch and leaned over the back, to see the small boy curled up in a ball on the couch, snoring softly. His cheeks were a bit flushed, either from the small amount of sake in his system, or because he had been yelling. Isshin reached down and shook his shoulder. "Shiro-chan?"

"Oto-san?" the small boy opened his eyes, then sat up. "You are back again… how did the captain's meeting go?"

"You've been practicing Bankai again, haven't you?" Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"Isshin-san taicho, you need to answer my question first," the small boy leaned into the couch and rubbed his temple. "So tiered…"

"They asked about you, Toshiro," Isshin stated, laughing a bit. "Word has gotten around about you ending up in fourth for mysterious reasons."

"You are the one who told me not to tell anyone I am doing Bankai," Toshiro let out a yawn.

"Yes, well… I spoke with Yamamoto about it, and he says that it should continue to be that way," the tenth division taicho moved to go and sit next to the small boy on the couch. "You do realize you called me father a few minutes ago."

"Ehh… did not," Toshiro's eyes were half lidded.

"Of course, you are out of it right now," Isshin found himself able to pull the small child close to him.

"Ne, taicho… if you and Yamamoto spoke about it, that means that there is now a definite reason why you don't want me to tell people, right?" the small boy began to fall asleep.

"Not really, just it is a trump card as I told you," Isshin smiled.

"I am going to fly soon," two teal eyes suddenly fell shut.

"What?" Isshin stared at the boy, but figured that this was a joke similar to the freezing of oneself that hadn't been meant to be taken as serious.

**M**

After a couple of weeks of forced recovery, Toshiro was allowed back out and to train again, though unbeknown to him, Isshin had decided to keep an eye on the young sub-taicho. As he walked to the place that he and Hyorinmaru had found in the division to practice, he actually smiled about the whole thing.

"We have been able to hold for how long now?" Toshiro stated.

" _Five minutes, thirty-seven seconds_ ," Hyorinmaru stated, laughing a bit as he did so, rather liking the mood that his shingami partner had been in lately.

"That long… do you think that is long enough to try flying?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

" _I am not sure…_ " Hyorinmaru stated.

"But you aren't stopping me, so I take it that you don't mind me trying?" Toshiro stated firmly. He received no response, and not realizing that it was because the ice dragon wanted to have more time to think about it, he went into Bankai. A smirk appeared on his face. "Let's fly, Hyorinmaru…"

Before the dragon could protest, Toshiro used the two ice wings to propel himself from the ground. He found his doing so to be extremely awkward, and he also found that it was much different then he had been anticipating. He got about fifty feet above where he was, when he suddenly felt his Bankai giving away, no time to purposely release it. He blinked a couple of times, realizing suddenly that he was in trouble.

He heard the ice crack, and felt his body plummet towards the ground. But about twenty feet away, he felt someone grab him, and stop the rapid plummet that would have seriously hurt him once he had hit. "Hitsugaya…"

"Ehh… taicho…" Toshiro's eyes snapped open, the smile remaining on his face. "Sorry to worry you like that, but did you see?"

"So that's what you meant by flying, you silly boy," Isshin sighed and set the small boy on his feet, only to see him wobble a bit, which caused him to reach out and grab him, steadying him as he went. A few other division members came hurrying over. To Isshin's shock, Toshiro's Bankai began to reform. "Shiro-chan… I think a release would be in good order."

Toshiro glanced over his shoulders, blinked a couple of times, and released the Bankai, letting out a mist on those gathered around, a very cold mist. "Oh… it's never done that before…"

"What was that…"

"Was that a Bankai…"

"One… two… three… four…" Isshin counted, then let out a sigh.

"Lieutenant Hitsugaya's learned Bankai…"

"It looks rather rough to be one… though,"

"But it just proves how much of a child genius of sub-taicho is!"

"Excuse me…" Isshin at first was not heard as the few around continued to chatter about it, so he had to whistle. "I have to ask that you not tell anyone…"

"But taicho… this is an amazing thing," one protested.

"I have my reasons for keeping it a secret, trust me on that," Isshin stated.

"How long has he been able to do this,"

"I bet it has been as long as the first time he ended up in fourth,"

"My goodness, so that's been what he's been doing,"

"Enough!" Isshin yelled again. "Feel free to talk with yourselves about this in a private place! I need to talk to Hitsugaya Toshiro about practicing his Bankai safely, as he could have gotten seriously hurt today."

"Does he need someone to spot for him?" one of the few asked suddenly.

Isshin blinked a couple of times. "I think I will handle spotting for him, as I am going to give him a lecture. Now leave so I can talk to him."

After they left, Toshiro stated firmly, the smile gone from his face. "You are angry at me, aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" Isshin grabbed the small boy by the ear. "If I hadn't felt that something was up, you would have been out of it for days! You scared me when I saw you start to plummet like that! Toshiro, I know you don't care one thing ever about what happens to you, but at least think about those who do."

"I am sorry," the small boy found himself being then grabbed by the shoulders and swung around.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Isshin stated firmly.

"I was thinking… I wanted to fly. I wanted to see…" the sub-taicho suddenly looked up to the sky. "I wanted to feel the sky, to touch the clouds. Maybe even the stars."

"Toshiro…" Isshin's face then softened and he pulled the boy close. "You could have said something…"

"Didn't think about it… just that since I messed up at Bankai, my mind kind of somehow got set on flying with it," Toshiro stated, his face suddenly hardening. "Let go!"

"Papa is not going to…" Isshin however felt pain as his second in commands knee suddenly came in contact with a very tender spot.

"Papa is not going to do anything, as Hitsugaya does not like being touched!" Toshiro growled, then hurried off.

"You little brat! Get back here!" Isshin started to move, however stopped due to the pain. "Sometimes I think he's going to put me into the nut house."

"I think that you're the one whose going to put people there and that you already need to be there!" came the sudden reply.

"Toshiro!"

**M**

That night, when he heard the footsteps above his head, he shunpooed out of the room. "Good evening Toshiro? Couldn't sleep?"

"Are you still mad about today," came the small boys reply as he lay on the roof, drumming his fingers against the roof.

"Upset is more like it. It is the job of the captain to make sure that nothing happens to those under them. You are the youngest, so for you to lose your life so young would be a very sad thing," Isshin smiled, laying down next to the boy. "We have a very close bond. You've been here for a very long time."

"I guess so…" Toshiro stated.

"Did you know you've also grown since you've joined?" Isshin decided to change the subject.

"In powers yes, but I am still short," Toshiro muttered.

"You've grown two to three inches. Instead of looking like a seven year old, you look like you are around, eight, to nine years old," the man stated.

"Are you serious?" Toshiro suddenly turned his head to his taicho.

"I am serious." Isshin smirked. "I am going to try to plan some inter division game thing."

Toshiro suddenly felt a throb in his head. "Knowing you, it will turn out to be a disaster."

"I think that it would work to get us to work better together, no?" Isshin smiled. "I talked to Yamamoto about it when I had finished discussing you. He thought it was a very good idea."

"He's kind of senile, in case you haven't noticed," Toshiro smirked.

"Toshiro… that's…" but Isshin couldn't help laughing at this.


	35. Game Plan

"Explain to me what is going to happen again?" Toshiro stood next to the far outer wall that led to the Rukongai. It had been some time since he had started flying with Bankai, and while it had become evident that the small sub-taicho had lightened up since then, he still took things relatively seriously.

"We are going to play a racing game with the other divisions," Isshin smiled at the white haired boy.

"I got that part," Toshiro's eyes said that he had very well had heard the tenth division taicho multiple times, but either just plain didn't get how it worked, or that he thought the idea was stupid, or on the other hand, both.

"Two members are picked from each division, excluding first division,"

"That is simple enough to understand too," the temperature dropped, "Please continue quickly and get to the point."

"Well, each division is paired with another division, us being with the fourth," Isshin continued. "Each pair starts at the opposite end of each other, and hurries to the center, switches secondary partners, goes back to where they started, then back to the center again."

"I got that too," came the irritated response.

"One can use any skill they want to get to the center, so long as they don't harm anyone," Isshin stated. "That's what first division is doing today; they are in charge of that. Also, they are to give us the signal to start and serve as our check points."

"And I got that," came the impertinent reply.

"Shiro-chan, what exactly don't you get about this?"

"The point of all this," Toshiro folded his arms across his chest. "I think this is your stupidest idea ever."

One side of Isshin's mouth twitched up, but before he could comment, one of the first division members signaled that it was time to start. He reached down and grabbed the scruff of the boy's shingami robes.

"If I do the shunpooing, we will go faster," Isshin smirked.

"I can shunpoo just fine on my own, what are you mean…" it was then and there that the white haired boy realized that Isshin was going to give him a ride on his back and was proceeding to put him up there. This caused his cheeks to flush a bit. "Oto-san!"

When the tenth division taicho heard the boy say that, he also felt a few seconds later Toshiro's small body freeze with shock. Thus, Isshin loosened hi grip and allowed his charge to slide down to the ground.

He then turned around to see Toshiro standing rigid as a statue of a solider under inspection. His gaze was cast at the ground and his whole face had turned red. Isshin places two hands on the small shoulders. "Toshiro?"

When he received no answer, he let go and wrapped the boy into a hug, pushing the boy's head so that Toshiro's chin rested on the man's shoulder. Isshin could feel Toshiro's heart pounding and his breath coming ragged from the shock.

Isshin took a free hand and careful rubbed between the boy's shoulder blades for a few seconds, then pulled away. A smirk appeared on his face. "So Hitsugaya Toshiro, you going to just stand there, or you going to follow me?"

"Taicho…" Toshiro was still in shock, but he followed what he felt were orders anyway. "Hai."

**M**

Isshin-san taicho couldn't have been even more ecstatic that day, as the young one had openly and non-subconsciously called him father. He had thought that even would have been a long time coming, but it had happened today.

Sure, Hitsugaya had been completely embarrassed by what he had called his taicho, but that just went to prove that the boy had been completely aware of what he had been saying. It also proved that he while he was embarrassed, he defiantly meant it.

" _You should think again about asking him to allow you to adopt him,_ " his zanpaktou suddenly hummed.

" _You know, you're right… but I'll wait a coupe of weeks until the shock of him calling me oto-san wears off,_ " Isshin smiled.

Meanwhile, Hyorinmaru and Toshiro were also having a conversation among themselves. " _I can't believe I called him that!_ "

" _But it is true you think of his as a father_ ," Hyorinmaru stated.

" _He's my taicho… what I did was a breech of etiquette,_ " Toshiro stumbled over the words in his head.

" _Do you realize you made his day?_ " the dragon continued.

" _You think?_ "

" _He'd rather you say it intentionally when you are comfortable saying it though,"_

After awhile, they arrived at the huge hill in the center. The fact that Toshiro had been of kilter when they had started caused him to be abnormally out of breath. Isshin clapped a hand on the small sub-taicho's back. "You did a good job, Hitsugaya."

A small smile spread across Toshiro's face. "Really… I was so sure you were majorly holding back on me."

"Well… if I hadn't, you would have passed out a couple of minutes in," Isshin teased.

"Not to worry, if I had, I would have sleep shunpooed after you," the small boy's face was almost complexly serious, but a small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth. It was almost as if something had clicked.

Isshin burst out laughing, "That was a good joke, Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro smiled a bit, then suddenly frowned, "Ne… taicho?"

"Yes," Isshin was a bit perturbed at the change, though only slight.

"If there is a possibility that my attempt at joking about my body temperature was rather realistic… might this one be as well?" Toshiro's face read that he was quite concerned with the idea.

Isshin at first stopped laughing, shocked at first, but then burst out laughing. He again hugged Toshiro, half surprised, half not, that the tenth division fukutaicho didn't tense up. "You may not realize it and may not have intended it yo be, but what you just said was also funny."

"What's funny?" Ichimaru Gin and his lieutenant Izuru Kira had shown up, the first with his trade mark smirk.

Toshiro just smiled at the two. "It's a secret."

Isshin's eyes sparkled as Kira shunpooed over to feel the white haired youth's forehead. "Fukutaicho Hitsugaya, are you well?"

"Quite," Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the older shingami.

"Oi, Gin-kun," Isshin was complexly beaming. "Shiro-chan called me Oto-san today!"

This however caused Toshiro to spin on his heals and turn his back on his taicho, crossing his arms and pouting. Kira's eyebrows rose up in utter shock. "Did he… did you  
?"

"If I were to say that I didn't, that would be a lie. But…" two teal eyes looked over a shoulder and glared at Isshin. "… I am never going to say that, not ever again."

At that point, Isshin turned around and began to fake cry. "Papa got his feelings hurt.

"Papa my ass," suddenly came out of Toshiro's mouth. Kira's eyes became not just shocked, but dismayed when he saw the small boy use his fingers to make a face and stick out his tongue at the tenth division taicho's back.

"Ahh!" Kira, rather letting his shock take over him, quickly yanked one the two hands to stop the unusual behavior. "Are you sure you're feeling all right, lieutenant Hitsugaya?"

Gin was watching, filled with amusement at what was going on. Isshin then grabbed Toshiro under the arms and began to swing him around, though he only made one circle after commenting on Shiro-chan's good mood for the day, before he received a well placed kick from the boy and a "Baka, put me down!"

Something overshadowed them, and suddenly a large Manta ray like creature landed. Isshin scratched his head. "Unohana, if you had just taken that, you could have been back right now?"

"We took the scenic route," the woman smiled. "Correct Hanataro?"

All watched as a young boy that was older then the small white haired fukutaicho slipped and fell onto his bottom.

"Oi… Hanataro, let's get shunpooing, so we can get back!" Isshin smirked.

"I'm not really good at shunpooing," the boy murmured.

Isshin gave a mischievous smile "Then I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Umm…" however, the fourth division member didn't have time to protest this.

"Sometimes I wonder about his sanity," Toshiro stated.

"I am currently wondering about yours," Kira muttered, causing Gin more merriment.

Two hooded teal eyes suddenly glanced at the blond fukutaicho. "Question my sanity when you admit that you like a certain someone."

Izuru suddenly has a shocked look on his face. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Exactly my point," Toshiro muttered.

"Are you ready?" Gin suddenly grabbed the small sub-taicho by the back of his uniform, still enjoying himself very much, and tossed him at Unohana and the strange creature.

"Here you go, Unohana taicho!"

"Gomen," the woman smiled.

"Ichimaru Gin!" Toshiro yelled after the third division captain after he rectified himself. However, the man's grin just broadened and he began to wave.

**M**

Toshiro found himself glancing over the edge of Unohana's Bankai, watching as all of the buildings flew beneath them. The fourth division captain smiled at him. "The thrill of flight is exhilarating, isn't t lieutenant Hitsugaya?"

"Yes… I've experienced it for short periods of time, before my Bankai broke apart on me. This though, is amazing." Toshiro though, turned to her, his eyes saying he had just said something he shouldn't have.

"You know, it is complexly all right, every once in awhile, to take joy in things," the woman smiled at him kindly.

"That isn't what I was worried about…" the young lieutenant turned his head away from her. "Isshin-san taicho told me not to tell anyone that I can do that."

"You mean Bankai? What we're riding on now isn't my Bankai you know," the woman's emotions didn't change, but the shame on the on the small boy's face hadn't either. "Let me guess, he told you captain Kurotsuchi might experiment on you?"

"No… he actually found out at the same time taicho and third captain did," Toshiro gave the woman a funny look. "It was an order from my taicho, so I listened. It wasn't as if anyone needed to know anyways."

"Well, it won't matter unless a captaincy position opens up. How did your taicho react to your being able to fly?"

"Well… he had to rescue me when my Bankai fell apart… so at the time, he wasn't really happy with me," the boy went back to looking at the ground below.

"This does explain the times you've been brought to my division," the woman smiled. "If you don't mind, I would like to be present when you practice from now on, in case of a medical emergency. Understood?"

"Hai… taicho already insists on being there do to the flying incident," Toshiro commented sheepishly, tickling Unohana's strange creatures back.

"Do you blame him?" she asked.

"Not really…" the small boy responded, then moved to sit next to her. "I was kind of not thinking at the time. You won't tell him you found out?"

"Actually," came another gentle look, "I had already figured this was likely and spoke to the general about my concerns. Your taicho was told this by Yamamoto."

"So I worried for not earlier?" Toshiro let out a sigh, then a yawn.

"Not really, there are reasons you shouldn't tell just anyone," Unohana couldn't help but like the small fukutaicho.

**M**

When Unohana arrived back at the huge hill, Hitsugaya Toshiro had fallen asleep, as had the young one she had chosen from her division. "I thought that there would have been more showing up for this."

Gin took Toshiro from her arms so that Isshin could slip Hanataro off his back for her. He gave a half smile. "Shiro-chan will probably be getting onto me about this being my worst idea ever."

Kira then began to list off the divisions not there. "Second division captain Soifon had an argument with her second on the way here. Aizen taicho said he as busy, and when Abarai-san told Hinamori-san he would go instead, she decided she didn't want to come."

Isshin had to shake his head at Momo's idolization of the man, but let Kira continue. "Sixth division thought that it was a mute point as they are still without a lieutenant and his sister Rukia is of another division. No one knows where eleventh got to, and twelfth's captain said…"

Gin laughed at the embarrassed look on his second's face. "He said 'Suck my ass' and decided not to show."

"Are you sure that is what he said exactly?" Unohana gave Gin the eye, but he didn't flinch and continued smiling.

"As for the thirteenth," Kyoraku muttered as he drank his sake. "He was rather looking forward to this, but had one of his episodes and apologized for not being able to make it."

"And ninth division's captain said he felt that this was childish and was not at all surprised Ichimaru Gin participated," the seventh captain spoke up. "I had hoped he would join us for the picnic afterwards."

"You didn't bring anyone?" Unohana asked.

"No… they are still offset of me," came his reply.

"My second's crashed, so I think I'll be heading back with him. This was rather a flop," Isshin sighed.

"I'll go with, since I'm already carrying him," Gin smiled.

Nanao then hurried through the picnic things to make three batches of food up. "I shan't have my efforts here put to waste. And tell Ran-chan that if she wanted any, she should have shown up. Top one's for Hitsugaya, don't tell him I put in more sweets then the others. Bottom one is for third taicho, as it has what is hopefully plenty of dried persimmons."

"Arigotto, Nanao-chan," Isshin smiled.

Kyoraku frowned. "How come he can get away with calling you Nanao-chan?"

"He isn't being a pervert when he says it," came the reply.

Isshin shook his head, taking the boxes from her and began walking back to his division. "You seem to have taken a liking to the child Gin.:

"He's kind of what I imagine myself to be if… certain things hadn't happened," the third division taicho's normal grin suddenly faded.

"Are you all right, Gin-kun?" Isshin asked.

"You know Aizen's up to something, and you know I am helping him. Why is it that you are sill kind to me? Aren't you worried this will cause harm to your second or third seats?" Gin suddenly asked.

"Because… you ask questions like Shiro-chan does," Isshin stated. "I think that, if Aizen had been allowed to put his claws into Hitsugaya like he has with you, Toshiro would be in the same boat, and it is rather out of people's control, isn't it?"

"Is it, Isshin-san?" Gin glanced at the ground. "I know captain-captain missions to the living world are extremely rare, but I think I need to talk to you. If we could both volunteer for the next one…"

"Are you planning on turning?" Isshin became a bit hopeful.

"Well… I can't say here," Ichimaru stated. "But…"

Right at that point in time, Kenpachi crashed through the wall, Yachiru on his back. "Yay! We're getting closer!"

"Are you sure?" the eleventh division captain asked.

"That way!" the small girl smiled, and they then hurried off.

"So that's where they were…" Gin murmured, taken by surprise.

"I get the feeling that I am not going to be allowed to do this particular event again," Isshin then glanced over at Toshiro. "He's still asleep after that?'

"Yup," Gin's smile suddenly returned.


	36. Captain Level Mission

As Toshiro watched his taicho, he knew that something was bothering him. He was still exuberant and obnoxiously cheerful, but his tone was of kilter a bit, which caused the small fukutaicho to worry. Rangiku didn't seem to notice at all, except perhaps to offer her taicho sake to drink, but she always did that normally.

"Taicho…" the small boy finally got tired of the change in the atmosphere. "Are you mad at me for saying I wouldn't ever call you… that again?"

"Hmm… oh, Shiro-chan?" Isshin glanced up from the paperwork he had been working on. "No, I knew that you were joking at the time, and didn't mean it. Call me it again when you feel comfortable."

"Hyorinmaru told me that," Toshiro stated.

"You have a very wise zanpaktou… be sure to listen to him," Isshin stated, then was surprised to hear Toshiro chuckle.

"He is wrong sometimes you know," Toshiro got up from his desk and suddenly placed a hand on Isshin's shoulder and shook it a little. "Are you upset taicho, that your idea didn't go over as you had hoped?"

"You were right, it was a dumb idea," Isshin muttered. "What of it?"

"I had fun though,"

This caused Isshin to glance up in shock, a small smile spreading on his face. "Is Toshiro Hitsugaya actually admitting that he had fun? Don't worry about it, I'll plan something new, and I'll get your genius mind to help me with it, so it isn't such a flop."

"Ne, taicho… I am right though that something is bothering you?" came the child's voice, leaning up against him to watch what his taicho was doing.

Isshin suddenly paused, then spoke up. "Yes, Toshiro, something is bothering me. I wish I could tell you about it, but the last person I confided in… well, lets just say the business is tricky and at this point, the fewer who know, possibly the better. Understand?"

"Hai…" came the partially rejected reply.

"The fact that you had fun though explains the change in your mood. I like you all around, but I like seeing you happy like this," Isshin smiled, giving the boy a quick hug, again finding he did not tense up. He then thought of something. "You've been visiting your grandmother?"

"Hai… Matsumoto threatened to pour sake down my throat," Toshiro stated, going and taking his seat again.

"I will have to have a word with her," Isshin suddenly grumbled.

"You fell for it taicho," came the quiet reply, to which Isshin's head shot up. He had yet to figure out how the small punk could keep such a straight face.

"Anyways… you've gotten over your fear then?" Isshin asked, changing the subject.

"No… but running away does nothing, and Matsumoto did threaten me… once, about going and visiting grandma with me and embarrassing me while she was there, if I didn't go… and on purpose. Her on purpose is always worse then her accidental…" Toshiro stated, glancing at the time. "If you don't leave now, you'll be late for your captain's meeting."

"Yay, oh joy of all joys. I have to go and deal with twelfth division wanting less regulations on their experiments, or something like that," Isshin sighed. "Behave yourself Shiro-chan."

"When do I not?" came the smart reply.

"Try when you are at your most mischievous, and then at those times I am most likely to find myself glued to my seat," Isshin muttered.

"Hai," Toshiro stated, continuing to work.

**M**

Isshin arrived at the meeting, and took his place, his charisma not at all down shooting. He waited for everyone to get there, and for the agenda to go on. It was then that Yamamoto spoke up. "Twelfth division has brought to our attention that there is an anomaly accruing in the real world that we have decided to send to captain level shingami on, to assert the problems. Do I have volunteers?"

"I volunteer," Gin stated.

"I veto Ichimaru Gin going as he may be a captain, but he is extremely childish in his ways," Byakuya spoke up.

" _Something's wrong… the mission came to early…_ " Isshin's zanpaktou spoke up.

" _I know, but I am still volunteering._ " Isshin nodded his head. "I think that I would be able to keep him under control, I have known him for some time now."

Isshin was quite sure that he felt that Aizen's eyes were on both of them, but he also felt something like eyes, but not quite settling on him. Yamamoto nodded his head. "I will leave details of the mission with your lieutenants."

" _That isn't good either_ ," Isshin's zanpaktou spoke up. " _Toshiro is going to find out quicker then you want him too._ "

" _I know…_ " Isshin could only shake his head at this. Something was bothering him a lot about this whole mess. The one thing he could think of was giving both Toshiro and Rangiku huge hugs once he got back to the office, as that might calm his anxieties.

**M**

Isshin wasn't the only shingami with anxieties. Gin left the captain's meeting and headed over to his division, where he found Kira preparing some sake. "Oi… taicho… Tosen taicho said that he would like to have a drink with us after the meeting."

"I see," Gin murmured, knowing where all of this was going to go, however, he sat down and pretended as if nothing were amiss. He held a hand to his chin. "Or perhaps I don't see…"

"Taicho…" Kira then realized what the man was getting at. "Taicho, don't make fun of the fact that he is blind!"

"Why not? He is a major stick in the mud and needs to learn to laugh," Gin smirked. He heard footsteps in the hallway and knew them to be Shuhei's and not Tosen's. The two men stepped through the doorway. "It is good to see you too! Dried persimmon?"

"Yes… Hisagi… you should have lieutenant Izuru show the set up that Ichimaru Gin has set up for them," Tosen stated, indicating that they should go and look now.

As soon as they disappeared, Gin cocked his head. "What do I owe this pleasure to today?"

"Well… are you thinking of turning on Aizen-sama?" Tosen stated.

"I don't understand what you are saying there. Keep in mind, I am rather indecisive about such things," he watched as Tosen poured something into all four drinks. "Are you going to poison all of us?"

"Poison is a strong word for what I am going to do for you. You'll live, but I guarantee that none of the four of us will be fit for duty the next few days," Tosen quickly smirked. "You know that you can't refuse the drinks?"

Gin was about to say something about this, and changing out the cups when Kira and Shuhei came back in. He then inwardly glared at Tosen as Kira and Shuhei started to drink. Tosen smiled at the two. "So, what did you think about the system he's set up."

"Ingenious sir," Shuhei muttered threw his drink as Tosen also took a drink.

Gin went and took a drink of his won, just as Tosen said something more. "That is one of those few things that proves that Ichimaru Gin is a prodigy. Most of the time he just acts childish, but don't let this childishness of his deceive you, he just hasn't had a chance to grow up, or he refuses too."

Kira glanced down at the ground, letting his sake spin around in the small cup. "Reminds me of Hitsugaya, except his case is the exact opposite."

"How so… I see him act childish plenty of times, around his captain," Hisagi murmured into his drink.

"That's just it, around his captain he does. Hinamori-san, well, you remember her telling us about him," the third division lieutenant spoke up.

"About his pranks of spitting watermelon at her?" Shuhei smirked.

"Seemed more, every time I think about it, his way at getting back her for treating him like a child, rather then him acting like a child," Kira suddenly stated. "But when I saw him the other day at the games that captain of the tenth planned out, Hitsugaya was acting weird, and seemed…"

"To be enjoying himself?" Tosen suddenly asked.

"How would you have known, you weren't there," Gin stated.

"Taicho can't see either, Gin Taicho," Hisagi commented.

"I inferred from what Kira told me is all," Tosen stated.

"Speaking of deceiving looks," Gin stated, almost laughing. "Just because he can't see, doesn't mean that he doesn't see."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hisagi bemoaned, becoming confused suddenly.

"Don't ask," Kira stated, letting out a sigh. "The entire third division has had to get used to him saying very backward things that have no meaning."

Tosen chuckled though, realizing fully well that Gin's so called backwards saying had plenty of meaning to them. It was a habit the blind man had recognized that Ichimaru had somehow, whether intentionally, or unintentionally, picked up from Aizen. Unlike Aizen's double words, Tosen felt he could see around Gin's easily.

**M**

Toshiro was sitting at his desk when the paperwork was delivered to him, about the mission to the living world. He snapped the folder open and began to glance over it, frowning as he did so. It was right at this time that Isshin walked through the door. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I see the paperwork and information arrived before I could get back," Isshin stated firmly. "Before you ask, I know your at captains level, but they don't know that…"

"I wasn't going to gripe," Toshiro stated, snapping the folder shut. "I know that no one knows, and even if they did, I am still having problems controlling my abilities. Is this what you were worried about taicho?"

"Toshiro, I told you I couldn't tell you, didn't I?" Isshin sighed, going and taking the folder from the small hand. After he read it over, he handed it back. "I trust you have a good idea of what I need on this mission."

"Of course, a lot of good luck, and a trip to the twelfth division for a power inhibitor," Toshiro smirked. He then became serious. "The thing that I was thinking about was, will taicho come back alive."

This statement from the child shingami caused Isshin to look him straight in the face. "You know I can't make any promise to that…"

"It was a volunteer mission. There was a reason you felt you had to volunteer. I am not blind to that," Toshiro glanced at the ground, not wishing to look his taicho in the face. "I mean… you know how I feel about the people around me dying… you wouldn't possible have forgotten about that, had you?"

"I hadn't forgotten about it, I just hadn't thought about dying… thanks very much for bringing that one up kiddo," Isshin glared at the boy, his face dropping.

"Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya have a bad feeling about this," Toshiro stated under his breath, but Isshin heard him anyways, before the boy set down the folder and took out of the room. Isshin let out a sigh, knowing this would be hard on him, every time this happened.

**M**

Isshin was in the office late that night, when the message came to him from the fourth that the captains and lieutenants of the third and ninth divisions had become ill. This meant that someone else had to step up for the mission, and that person was Aizen. Toshiro had returned from wherever he had gone to sulk, and had also received a message. Isshin glanced up in time to see Toshiro turn pale. "Toshiro, what ever is the matter."

"Nothing…" Toshiro crumpled the letter, but his taicho shunpooed over and took it from the small boy.

"He goes, he dies," Isshin read the paper, knowing whom had sent it, and why. "It's just Gin being in a foul mood because he now can't go on the mission because he is ill. Doesn't want me to go either."

"Taicho… that wasn't a funny prank…" Toshiro started, only to have Isshin place pressure onto the small boy's neck to knock him out for enough time, enough time to speak with Gin. He shunpooed over to the fourth division to visit with him, most sneakily.

"Gin… why send Toshiro the message and not me?" Isshin stated, glaring at the man sitting in the bed.

"More convincing…" Gin muttered, half awake.

"How can sending this be more convincing to me," Isshin murmured.

Gin shook his head. "Toshiro… convince you."

"I can't back down from the mission, you know that… not without evidence," Isshin narrowed his eyes, being hopeful.

"Have none…" Gin's mouth had lacked his usual grin since he had ended up here. "Wish…"

"You wish you did," Isshin sighed. He then saw Gin hold up a finger.

"Toshiro…" Gin stated, then held up two fingers. "Matsumoto…"

Isshin sighed, closed the door and went and pulled a chair up to the bed. "I was actually thinking about that as soon as I got the message of who would be replacing you. Don't worry, I will talk to her about it, in case something does happen."

"Will happen," Gin murmured. "Always has…"

"One of these days that man is going to get it for all he's done," Isshin stated.

"I should too…" Gin glanced at the ground. "Did you know that I killed the third seat of the fifth division before me?"

Words were hard to get out due to the flu that had hit the four, so Isshin knew what Gin had said had to be extremely important to him. "I figured as much. Self protection?"

"No…" Gin glanced away, as if he didn't think so.

"You were a kid then Gin, are you sure that Aizen didn't manipulate you in some way that made you feel like it hadn't been in your self defense," Isshin however, received no response.

**M**

Before the mission was to take off, Isshin decided to take Toshiro to the ice crème parlor, to settle some of the anxiety that the boy was happening. He also invited Hinamori Momo and her taicho to come, but was not at all surprised when only the lieutenant of the fifth showed up, rather nervous about the whole thing. She watched carefully as Toshiro and Isshin both enjoyed their ice crèmes.

"Shiro-chan seems to be enjoying himself," Hinamori murmured.

"It's lieutenant Hitsugaya," Toshiro muttered through a mouthful of ice crème.

"That was completely impolite, speaking with your mouth fool Shiro-chan!" Hinamori admonished.

"You should see taicho… not only does he speak with his mouth full, he chews with this mouth open," Toshiro murmured.

"That is completely rude!" Hinamori wrinkled up her nose at Isshin.

She had expected to have Isshin make some off hand comment, or Toshiro to complain about what she had said, but instead, she found that it was Toshiro that made the off the wall statement. "Well… in some settings, it is considered polite to the chef to eat as loud as possible."

"So…" Hinamori was confused.

"Those are the times taicho does it," Toshiro was suddenly pointing his spoon at her. The look on his face said that he couldn't understand why she didn't get it.

Isshin though chuckled. "You were trying to make a joke again, weren't you?"

"I didn't do a good job of it, did I?" Toshiro muttered into his food.

"It helps if people know what you are talking about, and if the person you are joking about doesn't every so often pretend to have a bad habit just to annoy people," Isshin chuckled. "Even I didn't know that you weren't being serious."

The small boy moped about this, and was surprised when Hinamori spoke up. "Kira was right when he told me. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Believe what?" Toshiro suddenly gave her a look of shock, his eyes having some of the innocence she remembered him having when he was extremely small.

"I didn't want to believe that you were getting along so well with your taicho, so much so that you were opening up to him," Hinamori gave a half smile. "Aizen-taicho… he…"

"You're upset because you can't get close to your taicho, aren't you?" Toshiro stated. "I am still working on it, Hinamori…"

"But you're a lot closer then I am," the girl sighed. "You make friends so easily…"

Toshiro blinked at this, thinking back to the Rukongai days when he had thought that about her. "Taicho went out of his way with me Hinamori."

"No he didn't. Everyone…" Hinamori found herself interrupted by Isshin.

"What Toshiro was trying to say is, you make friends a lot easier then you think," the man smiled.

"But…" Hinamori had a sad look on her face.

"Aizen is a stick in the mud," Isshin stated.

"Don't say that about taicho!" Hinamori pouted.

"He didn't mean anything derogatory about it, Momo-nee-chan," Toshiro suddenly piped up, making an odd face.

"All right, tell me what you think he meant by that," Hinamori muttered.

"Being a stick in the mud just means that he is really rigid and by the book. Isn't that one of the things you like about your taicho?" the white haired boy asked.

"Yes…" Hinamori glanced at the ground, her ice crème melting.

"Then understand it will just take longer to get close to him," Isshin stated, thinking that he hoped she never did.

"Hold on… Toshiro… did you just call me nee-chan?" Hinamori suddenly brightened.

"So what if I did?" Toshiro muttered. "You're making a big deal out of it, which I don't understand. It was a slip of the tongue, nothing else."

"Oh…" Hinamori got a bummed out look, as Toshiro got a slight flush to his cheeks. "You are such a child…"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Oi, oi! No arguing you too, or I'll have to say that both of you are like children," Isshin muttered, letting out a sigh. "Toshiro, I promise that I'll come back."

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep taicho, even if you know that is what I want to hear," Toshiro muttered.

"What is this about?" Hinamori stated.

"I got a bad feeling is all," Toshiro stated firmly.

"Maybe I should go with taicho…" Hinamori stated.

"I'm not going, so why should you?" Toshiro suddenly snapped.

"Oh, let me guess, because you pretended to learn Bankai, you are so much better then me?" Hinamori put her hands on her hips. "You are defiantly childish, Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"Why is it when you use my last name, it is when you are mad at me!" Toshiro glared at her.

"Because you are a little kid!" Hinamori stated.

"I went through the academy! You promised, Hinamori, you promised!" Toshiro had a hurt look on his face.

"Enough!" Isshin groaned. "Hinamori, you should eat your ice crème before it melts."

"Hai…" she glanced down, and the conversation seemed to be forgotten. After they had finished, she gave Toshiro a hug, and was surprised he didn't tense up when she hugged him, thus letting her squeeze him tighter.

"You're hurting me," Toshiro muttered, only to be ignored.


	37. Saying Goodbye

The night before the mission, Isshin found he couldn't sleep. He wasn't afraid of Aizen and he wasn't afraid of death, but something was defiantly bothering him. Perhaps because he was one of the few who knew not to place any trust in the man. Of course, Toshiro was also worried, which was evident from the abundance of noise on the roof, making it seem as if a raccoon was on the roof, trying to get in. This caused Isshin to finally stop trying to fall asleep and join his fukutaicho on the roof.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Isshin-san taicho," the white haired boy murmured. "I couldn't sleep…"

"Well, neither could I," Isshin stated. "Something bothering you?"

"That letter…" Toshiro didn't flinch about what he wanted to talk about.

"I told you not to worry about it as it was just a bad dream," Isshin suddenly laughed.

"Just a dream… no, dreams are not just dreams. They are a part of who we are, and tend to be at times quite prophetic. They have a way of coming true," mumbled the fukutaicho.

"Perhaps your dream stemmed from your worries?" Isshin hated lying to the small boy.

"Or it wasn't a dream and you lied, trying not to worry me," came the blunt reply as Toshiro watched the stars.

"Did you know… the stars are the same in the living world and Soul Society? One would think they would at least be mirrors of each other," Isshin smiled.

"So?"

"We'd be looking at the same thing, you and I," Isshin smiled.

Of course, Toshiro had to thing about this new concept, whether it was another of his taicho's just plain crazy ideas, or whether it was just plain crazy. However, he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that works. I've always liked the stars."

"I've kind of noticed your infinity for them," Isshin sighed, leaning back and lying down next to the small sub-taicho.

"Ne, taicho?" innocence was prevalent there.

"What…" Isshin hoped there were no more questions pertaining too the mission.

"If something were to happen to you, who would replace you as captain?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

"I really don't know,"

"I don't think I could handle a stranger stepping into your shoes," the boy let out a small yawn.

"Nothing…"

"I've already told you…" Toshiro started.

"… not to make promises you don't know you can keep," Isshin finished. "Are you thinking about a captaincy spot?"

"You're not gone yet, so I don't want to think about it, because… I don't know… it is rather depressing," Toshiro suddenly hopped off the roof. "I am going to head to bed."

Isshin watched as the boy left, his zanpaktou speaking up. " _His Bankai is still rough, and he needs a little more self confidence in himself, but he would make a great captain._ "

" _I know that too well. I also don't want what small bit of his childhood he can get out of life to suddenly disappear._ "

" _Isshin… fool, you don't think that won't happen if something happens to you_?" The zanpaktou's words rang rather true.

**M**

The next day, the twelfth division taicho was surprised to be joined in the research and development center by the fukutaicho of the tenth. The boy watched the communication screens carefully, then piped up. "How does this work?"

"You are not to touch anything," the scientist hissed.

" _The child in you wants to push a button Hitsugaya_ ," the dragon laughed.

" _It does not… I do not want to push a button._ " The boy didn't know where the dragon got the idea from.

" _I can sense that you are curious though… very curious…_ " the dragon hummed.

"I just want to know how it works," Toshiro stated. "Is that to much to ask?"

"Yes, it is in fact," Maori snapped. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Isshin-san taicho and the general gave me permission to be in here and participate in the communication relays," the boy stated.

"Would you like to say hello to your taicho?" the person with spikes on his forehead suddenly stated, handing Toshiro the receiver set.

"Do you think I am a child that needs to be pacified?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes, yet his temper remained in check.

"Well, your taicho wants to say hello," green blobby commented.

Toshiro put the system to his ear and mouth. "You wished to speak to me taicho?"

"Hello Shiro-chan!" Isshin called in from the other line.

" … Taicho… This isn't the time for games," the boy muttered. "You are on a serious mission.

"I know, I know…" Isshin laughed.

"Do you?" Aizen replied through to. "I have to say, you don't seem to be acting it. Can you believe, Fukutaicho Hitsugaya, that Gin almost went on this mission. It would have been a complete disaster if that had happened."

"I guess so… behave your self taicho," Toshiro stated firmly.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around," Isshin stated, only he quickly found the receiver had been given back.

**M**

Isshin found himself stepping out into the living world the next day, along with Aizen taicho, the man he knew he could not trust. A flash through his mind made him wonder if Gin had planned this, but then his mind told him that wasn't so, that Gin had thought of this as a way to save Ran, and it had back fired on him. Which meant Ichimaru was not likely to seek any kind of help again.

Storm clouds seemed to be gathering around the town that they currently identified as a number, as the significance of the area had always seemed slim. Aizen glanced up at this. "Lucky me it is cloudy."

"Ahh, yes," Isshin said dryly. "You're supposed to have a water based zanpaktou. Rather stormy though…"

"Yes," Aizen stated rather coolly.

Isshin then heard the sound of a hollow coming to him, "I believe that it is that way."

"You could go first," Aizen stated.

"I won't turn my back on you…" Isshin stated firmly. "I think you know I don't trust you."

"Too bad you've already turned your back on me… I hoped to make this much more… how to put it… so that you won't think it was me who did this," Aizen smirked.

"What do you…" Isshin suddenly found a sword piercing him from behind, yet Aizen was still in front of his eyesight.

"My zanpaktou isn't water, it is an illusion zanpaktou," Aizen smirked.

Isshin felt something burning within him, as if his powers were being sealed off. "You bastard… Gin was a tool in this, wasn't he?"

"Not this time. I didn't like how I was losing control of one of my pets as I was. It was bad enough that he has that infuriating infatuation with your third seat," Aizen stated, shoving Isshin away. "But Tosen happened to catch him making plans with you."

"Bastard… that is what you are. How do you plan on explaining this?" Isshin glared at the man, trying to draw his zanpaktou, but the voice had become ever so distant.

"Illusion, Isshin-san taicho," the man smirked. "Having Ran as a pawn to manipulate Gin has been a good thing though, and because of this, I had planned on getting rid of you. That, and under the right mentorship from you, there is no way that young Hitsugaya would ever not have suspected me. But with you gone, he is more likely to suspect just Gin."

"You wanted to turn him to your side?" Isshin asked. "You wanted him into your squad, did you not?"

"Yes, I did actually," Aizen wiped off his sword. "I may still get him under my control if I can place the right captain into tenth squad. I need to find the right candidate."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro is the right candidate, and I have the feeling that he will step up, whether I want him to or not," Isshin smirked.

"The child can't have learned Bankai. It took Gin forever, and…"

"You forget Aizen, that Toshiro had entered the academy at a much younger age then Ichimaru Gin. He also had someone who believed that he was more then just some tool, or some animal," Isshin spat, suddenly finding himself falling.

"You'll find yourself in a world of hurt when you hit the ground. Goodbye."

**M**

The research division suddenly found itself in chaos, as they had lost contact with the two men. The young second of the tenth division was actually showing worry on his face. Static covered all the screens.

"So… it went off around the time Isshin-san taicho commented on the storm clouds," one person stated.

"Storm interference… that is rare…"

"Should we start preparation for a rescue team?"

Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide, but he found a hand grabbing him. "I don't need a cry baby around my division. And no, you won't be allowed to go on a rescue mission if there is one, as you are incapable and a child… not to mention, you've been left in charge of your division. Not get out of my site."

Toshiro glared at the man as he left the room.


	38. Missing Captain

It was hard to describe the small sub-taicho's behavior the next few days as they waited for word about the two taicho who were missing still. Those who didn't know him well assumed that he was just busy at work as he always was, diving head first into the paperwork that needed to be finished, and pushing himself to the limits when it came to training.

However, those around him who knew him somewhat well, for he had always kept most others at bay from his inner self, would go and easily say that something was seriously wrong with the young boy. His movements were tense and rigid and he was silent, not offering a comment unless he absolutely had to, where as he had been apt to comment on something before, quite randomly.

Also, there was some confusion in the mornings that Matsumoto only was privy about, as her quarters were near where his were. She heard his usual moving around on the roof the first night and thought nothing of it, however, in the morning she quickly realized otherwise, that something was going, and that Toshiro was moving frantically about.

She got up and looked out of the room, just in time to see the small fukutaicho staring into his taicho's room, in a bit of a shock, his body numb, and the door partially ajar. "Hitsugaya… taicho hasn't returned from the mission yet…"

The white haired boy suddenly turned his head to face her, his eyes wide with shock and worry, his mouth not moving, his mind trying to deal with what was going on in there. He then, just as quickly, shunpooed away from her. This worried her in some ways, so the next day, even though she liked sleeping in, made it a point to wake up earlier then she did.

She opened the doors that led between the two of their rooms, but couldn't find him there. Realization then dawned on her. "Of course… he's been sleeping above taicho's room at night… and Isshin-san isn't here to move him back…"

She then opened the front door and stepped out. This was just in time to see a very much panicked child jumping down from the roof, startled to be awake where he normally didn't find himself. For some odd reason, instinct made him go and open their taicho's door again. Matsumoto crept over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Toshiro…"

This caused the young one to jump, showing more emotions then one normally saw from him. In fact, Matsumoto had the feeling that she was one of the few people who had ever seen him break from his normal composure. To her dismay, he quickly sped off, causing her great worry, about the fact that he hadn't spoke about this to anyone.

To everyone else, he seemed like his normal self, but Matsumoto couldn't help but note that he was in fact acting differently.

**M**

Hinamori Momo was one of the first to receive news of the return of the search party that had been sent out, and she hurried over to where her taicho was being brought through on a stretcher. She had an utter look of dismay due to his pain; however, she quickly noticed that someone was missing from the group… the captain of the tenth division.

"Taicho…" she started, however, the rescue party interrupted her, or tried too.

However, Aizen had other plans and grabbed Hinamori's hand. "You're wondering about the other taicho… he didn't make it… if he hadn't… I wouldn't be here."

The young female shingami then watched as her taicho passed out and the fourth division members of the rescue party carried him off. Her mind whirled at the meaning behind this, then something dawned on her, something that caused her chest to choke. "I don't want to…"

" _But who's going to tell him, Momo-chan?_ " came the soft voice of her zanpaktou.

" _But… I don't want to make him upset and angry at me… he is mad at me enough as it is,_ " the girl frowned.

" _He gets upset because of the way you treat him… treat him like he is an adult in this matter…_ " her zanpaktou hummed.

" _Shiro-chan isn't an adult… how am I to tell him, I don't know how_." However, something told her that she had to make sure that he knew about the news, and she hurried over to his division. When she arrived there, she found him busy digging through papers and such. Most of what he was doing was repetitive work, as everything else was finished.

"Shiro-chan?"

"I've told you before, its lieutenant Hitsugaya," the white haired boy muttered.

"I need to speak with you," the girl stated.

"Can it wait?" came Toshiro's reply. "I am trying to get things in order for when taicho comes back."

"About that…" Hinamori began to twiddle her fingers.

To her utter shock, Toshiro turned on her, a bit upset. "If you're going to try to push for me to get a transfer, Hinamori, think again. Now, leave… I have to finish this before he gets back."

"He isn't coming back Shiro-chan," came the suddenly reply from the older girl. This caused the boy to stop short. "Shiro-chan… I'm sorry… I…"

"I guess I have no choice…" came the sudden reply. "I'll just have to try for the captaincy exams when the position comes up…"

"Shiro-chan!" Momo became quite upset. "You can't!"

"I've been thinking about it since taicho disappeared Hinamori," Toshiro still couldn't look her in the face. "I know you don't believe that I have achieved Bankai, but I really have… honest… I didn't lie to you about that."

The older girl grabbed his shoulders from behind. "You'll make an embarrassment of yourself!"

"That doesn't matter… I have to do this for my division Hinamori… so things don't change around here," came the reply.

"Don't be… stu…" Momo had forcefully spun him around on his heals so that he was facing her. She saw something that she hadn't seen with him since he was young, at least not very often. Tears had welled up in his eyes. She reached up a hand to brush the tears away. "You don't have too… I am sure that the next taicho will be just as nice or nicer. And you'll always have me to take care of you, right?"

"Hinamori… as much as I appreciate your words… no one can replace taicho… and… you haven't been taking care of me for a very long time," the boy glanced at the ground. "Please leave…"

"Shiro-chan," tears began to well down her face.

"Please… I _really_ don't want to have you see me cry, and I am really close to losing it…" he muttered.

Momo found her tears stopping, and she wiped away some of his again and headed to the door. She turned to him, a sad look on her face. " _If_ you need anything, be sure to tell me… please."

"I'll think about it…" he muttered.

**M**

Aizen sat in the fourth division room, letting his illusion deceive everyone around him. He eventually saw Gin step into the room, also cloaked by his illusion, to which the man soon discovered. Aizen couldn't help but smirk at him. "It is good to see you Gin."

"Why is it that you did this?" Gin stated.

"You were going to betray me, weren't you?" Aizen stated firmly.

"Why would you say that?" came the fox faced man's reply.

"Tosen felt it was a good idea to follow you," came another firm reply.

"You know that I wouldn't put Matsumoto's life in danger, Aizen-sama," Gin frowned.

"Oh… well… if that was the case. You were becoming to close to that taicho, Gin. He was beginning to notice things. So… he had to go. I had planned on doing something like this, and your plans, whether they were to betray me or not, worked right into mine."

"I hate you…" the third division captain had a very child like pout on his face.

"It was for your own good Gin. You can be so fickle and indecisive at times, giving into those silly little urges of yours, you didn't realize the trouble you were working on getting yourself into," the man smiled.

"Really…" the other was rather confused.

"Yes… really… I also don't think he was a good influence on Hitsugaya-kun either, so I need to find someone who would be a good role model for him,"

"Are you thinking of a new taicho for the tenth," Gin was not happy about this. "You do know that Shiro-chan has achieved Bankai, and his instinct will make him want to try for the position."

"Gin… you knew about his learning Bankai… what Isshin told me was true?" the fifth division captain glared at his subordinate. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shiro-chan is my opposite… he should stay that way," Gin muttered.

"You're smart Gin, but not that smart. You went and ruined the fun I might have had… the good I could have done for him," Aizen smirked.

"The good you've done me would not do him any good, it would break him," came Gin's reply.

"Are you going to support him if he becomes taicho?" Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"Are you going to stop me?" Gin began to leave the room.

"It isn't as if he would get the needed support to become captain," Aizen sighed. "He is a child after all… too young… way younger then any taicho we've had before. Don't kid me. Go ahead with your little game and have your fun. You'll find your whim doesn't pan out."

**M**

Matsumoto had been looking all over for the small sub-taicho, but was frustrated when she couldn't find him. Old man thunder approached her, and nodded towards the offices. "Did you bother checking there?"

"I… he tends to hide when he's upset…" Matsumoto stated, going quickly towards he doors and opening them. To her delight, she found the small fukutaicho sitting at his captain's desk. However, all cheer left her face when she saw the tear streaks on his cheeks. "Hitsugaya, sir… I take it that someone has told you the news?"

"Hai… sorry to be a bother to you Matsumoto," Toshiro stated, glancing up and trying to wipe away his sticky cheeks. "I probably look like a fool."

"I say not," old man thunder laughed. "I take it that you have been thinking about certain things?"

"I am going to take the captaincy test…" Toshiro stated rather calmly.

Matsumoto, first off, didn't like the level of calmness in his tone. She then went over and put her face right into his. "You can't… what do you think you are doing. Do you think you're actually ready for such a position?"

"No… but I have achieved Bankai… so maybe it will work out," Toshiro stated.

"What are you thinking, if you don't think you're ready for such a position!?" Matsumoto was livid. "You'll hurt the division if you do that?"

"Wait and hear out his reason Matsumoto," old man thunder spoke up, a smile on his wizened face.

"My reason… it might sound funny… but," Toshiro let out a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt the division by having a new taicho come in and change things around. I don't know how good I'll be… or how much like Isshin-san, I will be able to be like… I mean, I know I am a major stick in the mud compared to him, but… I knew something was going to happen to him."

"He knew you were going to do this…" Matsumoto blinked a couple of times. "He knew too, didn't he?"

"Likely… how did you know, Matsumoto?" Toshiro became slightly confused.

"Before he left, he asked me, if something were to happen to him, would I take the lieutenants' test. I laughed it off saying that nothing would happen and I didn't want to take your position, so…" Matsumoto smiled, half heartedly. "I guess we're in this together."

"Plus me… always me. I'll never transfer divisions, never retire," old man thunder smiled. "And I promise, not a word of this to the division members. Some won't take well to the idea of a child taicho, and they might try to put a stop to this."

"Arigoto," Matsumoto stated, suddenly hugging Toshiro to her chest, much to his dismay and old man thunders humor.


	39. Rescued

Rain poured down in the town, drenching him from head to foot as he sat on the sidewalk, his body way to heavy to move, frustrations building within his mind. He had gone for so long without food and that he might very well die where he was, and no one would truly know what had happened to him, all in thanks to that treacherous man, 001 Aizen. Hope was bleak.

If all living souls could see him, he would have to say that he was quite sure he would have caused a stir now, as he had been sitting there, propped up against the wall for quite a few days now. He couldn't tell for how long, as it had been raining quite strongly, so there was no sunshine to allow him to guess by. But if the number of times he saw familiar faces coming and going, he would guess three to four days.

He wouldn't be able to last much longer and knew that he was lucky enough to have lived this long, what with having lost his powers, and other factors. Factors like his body being frozen to the bone due to the rain, causing his temperature to drop, or the lack of food in his belly. He also had come to have quite a bruising from his fall. But his mind focused more on what he would be missing due to his death.

Shiro-chan, he figured, would have to be pulled out of weather like this, as the child had no idea about the cold around him, and never had the audacity to bundle up unless it got very bad. He would have made a comment to Rangiku and Isshin though about making sure they bundled up. This caused Isshin to shake his head yet again.

"I can't be thinking about what he might say… that doesn't help me," he muttered aloud again, knowing that people would tend not to hear him.

"Who would say what that wouldn't help you?" came the sudden voice from above.

This caused Isshin to suddenly look up in sudden surprise. A young woman, closely equivalent to his age likely, stood in front of him, an umbrella in her hand. She had beautiful eyes and strawberry blond hair that was even more curly then Matsumoto's. He realized then he shouldn't think such thoughts at times like this, but his mind wasn't exactly thinking right. "How can you see me?"

"Answer my question first," she smiled, bending down so that she could see him better.

"He's… a child I know, a brilliant one, who thinks that he is an adult when he really isn't, though he tends to give more sound advice then most adults I know," Isshin stated.

"So… what would he have said that wouldn't have helped you," the woman smiled.

"Oh… I am sure he would have come up with something," Isshin gave a half smile. "I was just thinking about how the weather would phase him, and he wouldn't bundle up, but he would tell everyone else too."

"Would you like my help?" the woman smiled at him.

"You… haven't exactly answered my question," Isshin muttered.

"Well, if you think about it, as a shingami, you should already have known that certain souls are born with high levels of reiatsu and can see the dead," the woman laughed. "I didn't think I needed to answer. By the way, my name is Masaki."

"Isshin…" he stated firmly. "I don't see how you can help. Even though no one could see me, it isn't good for a male to stay with a single female."

"Who says I'm single?" the woman laughed.

"Says the fact that you have no wedding band," Isshin sighed.

"So you caught me," she smiled. "Don't worry… I shouldn't know the term reiatsu, so that should tell you someone taught it to me. I am going to go to them for help and I will be back as soon as possible. Try to hold out that long."

As he saw her retreat away, his senses dulled and he found himself falling asleep.

**M**

Warmth slowly filled his frozen limbs and he eventually, after he had warmed up, found himself beginning to wake up from the deep, dreamless sleep he had been in. He found himself in a home and sat up, only to have someone tisk at him for his actions. A man with a pinstriped hat sat in front of him. "Good to see you awake."

"Where did the woman go?" Isshin asked.

"She is a hot babe, isn't she… she's in helping Yoruichi and Tessai with something or other," the man smiled.

"Can it Urahara, I am not a pervert," the shingami muttered.

"Can it yourself… how'd you show up on my doorstep, your powers gone?" the man laughed clicking his fan shut. "It is good to know you recognize me after all these years."

"I wish I didn't," Isshin sighed. "Also, old friend… it's a long story."

"Let me try to shorten it for you," Urahara frowned. "I can safely guess… Aizen was involved."

"How did you know?" the goat beard was quite surprised.

"This and that, plus I know he was in charge of the events that happened oh so long ago that got me and others kicked out of Soul Society," the man smiled.

"I take it Masaki knows about us and everything," Isshin sighed.

"Ahh… so you are on first name bases with her," Urahara smiled. "Yes… she knows. I trained her in spiritual power myself."

"I see…" Isshin felt his head twinge from pain. "I need to get back… I have someone who is likely worried about me."

"And who would that be?" Urahara frowned at this.

"My lieutenant… he… how to put it," Isshin shook his head.

"This lieutenant of yours, he wouldn't happen to be the child you mentioned earlier, who happened to be a genius?" Masaki smiled, coming in with a tray of hot soup and green tea.

"I need to be getting back… he's is smart, but…" Isshin found himself interrupted by Urahara.

"I got lectured once for not putting my faith in my own lieutenant. She was older then what I heard yours was, but I think that the same blow to his pride can be applied, no?" Urahara frowned.

"No… it isn't because of the fact that I worry about his ability to do the job…" Isshin shook his head. "What I have a problem with is that he has too much of the ability to do the job and too little to act his own age."

Urahara watched as Isshin gripped the futon. "I'm sorry, but Aizen reported you as dead, you can't go back… not now. He'd pull something, you know he would."

"So… then… Shiro-chan _is_ going to become captain," Isshin frowned.

" _Excuse me?_ " Urahara was suddenly caught off guard. "There is no way… I mean, the third way is impossible… seeing as you are here, and as for the first way… do you really think he can pass the test, or muster up enough support to get passed by so many captains? And… that assumes he's already…"

"Learned Bankai?" Isshin stared at the ceiling. "He indeed has. If I hadn't pushed him to do so, his reiatsu would have been a lose canon at the level of a captain… and he's still growing and maturing."

"But still… the other thing…" Urahara frowned at this.

"There is the fourth way…" Isshin had a sad look on his face. "I was informed of it by the general."

"You mean… I had heard of that way… due to which captain I replaced, however… _all_ of them approved," Urahara frowned. "As far as I know, from my research into it, no one has had that before. That is why it is rather unknown."

"Yes… there is a history behind him and the chambers too, I would rather not go into," Isshin stated.

"I understand fully," Urahara stated.

"You seem… sad," Masaki stated, pushing her tray forward. "I know you probably thought of him as a son, but you need to keep your strength up."

"I know…" Isshin frowned. "I am just… I get the feeling that all my hard work to get him to open up is now trashed.

**M**

"Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro suddenly asked. He had gone into his taicho's room, where the smells were still like the ex-taicho. So far, he had gone unnoticed by those around him. The smells were comforting.

" _Hai?_ " the ice dragon asked suddenly, not quite sure where this was going.

"Why do I get the feeling that he is alive still? I get this weird feeling he still is…" the boy muttered. "Maybe though… it is just wishful thinking on my part. Or because I'm in here, where I can still sense his presence lingering?"

" _I really do not know child…_ " the dragon hummed. " _Are you sure you want to go after the captain's position_? _"_

"And who will replace taicho? I have to really do this…" the boy closed his eyes. "So, it isn't a matter of want. I learned a long time ago, one has to sometimes do what that which they don't want to. I didn't want to become a shingami, but because I became one, something good came out of that, didn't it?"

" _You found additional family with Isshin and Matsumoto, not to mention Atsuo?_ " the dragon asked.

"No… those are good things. If I hadn't become a shingami, I would never have come to know you, right?" Toshiro commented, continuing to stare at the ceiling, peaceful thoughts flowing through his mind as he tried to latch onto certain memories.


	40. Captain’s Rank?

Yamamoto stood in front of the other eleven captains that were left. All of them had been called forth for a meeting, rather unexpected. It had been only a few days prior that Yamamoto had asked for recommendations for the tenth division position. He stood there, standing quite still. "This meeting has been called forth because six people have recommended that a certain person be placed in a captaincy spot, the exact same person to be exact. Who would like to start?"

"I recommend Lieutenant Hitsugaya Toshiro," Unohana spoke up. This caused a few of the captains to raise their eyebrows.

"Hold on… I know that he is at captain's level, but has he actually learned Bankai," Soi Fon asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yes… the reason that he has ended up in my division so much as of late is because he has been working on completely mastering his Bankai," Unohana spoke up. "I would have to say that he has a while to go before completely mastering his Bankai, but the problem comes not from control of the actual Bankai itself, but his physical body and his reiatsu are still growing. He is also growing more and more as a person we can all depend upon as a captain."

When she finished, Ukitake spoke up. "Isshin-san taicho told me about Hitsugaya Toshiro's Bankai, as I have been watching the boy grow, and he had been working with my old lieutenant on achieving it, until Kaien died. Toshiro also has a heart in the right place, so he would be a good taicho, though he will possibly need a hand to guide him as he goes, though I wouldn't worry about stepping in."

"I heard of his Bankai from Ukitake taicho," Kyoraku smiled. "I agree with what Ukitake and Unohana have said, and I am willing to step in and lend in a hand in guiding him if we were to make him captain. I have a lot to teach him."

"Like how to pick up girls?" Tosen commented dryly. "I am not blind to what you tend to do as captain."

"Was there a joke in there?" Shunsui turned a bit pale at the comment on his possible ability to be a role model.

"I too put forth my recommendation," Yamamoto stated firmly. "This is for the reasons stated, and a few others that I discussed with Isshin-san taicho that at this point should remain private unless necessary."

Silence followed. However, suddenly Gin smirked. "I guess it is a good time to speak up… I don't know whom the other one is who recommended Shiro-chan, but I've known about the kid's Bankai since he achieved it. I've also seen it. He is extremely powerful, but he also has had Isshin guiding him, and he's funny."

"He's funny?" Byakuya spoke up. " _Is_ that _really_ a reason to name him as a possible candidate for captaincy?"

"I don't see why not… and I do find him funny," Gin murmured, receiving a heated glare from Aizen for his comment.

Aizen spoke up after another period of silence. "So… who exactly is the sixth person who recommended him?"

"Me," came the rumbling voice. Everyone turned to look at Kenpachi.

"Whatever for?" Mayuri muttered.

"Do I have to have a reason?" the man laughed. After some stares, he shrugged his shoulders. "The kids got spunk, need I say more?"

"Well… I can't consider that an accurate kind of recommendation," Mayuri stated. "Nor can I consider Ichimaru Gin's."

"I say that they can't be thrown out," Yamamoto stated. "A recommendation is a recommendation."

"Well, I say, I don't approve. Hitsugaya Toshiro should never have been made a lieutenant in the first place, but his taicho recommended him," Mayuri stated firmly. "He has no respect and has the most smart ass comments I have ever heard. I have all the data on his Bankai from when he stood when he achieved it; it is horrible, even laughable. I question if it is a Bankai"

"Depends on what you mean by smart ass," Soi Fon stated. "I see that he achieved Bankai in less time then I thought it would take him. He may have a smart mouth, but with the right hand, _other_ then his former taicho _and_ the eighth division taicho, it could be curbed in the right way. He has a way of knowing what needs to be said, when it should be said."

"I say that we should recommend him for the captaincy," the seventh division captain stated out loud. "I approve, as I think that I in a way understand the child."

"There is the fact that everyone is forgetting," Aizen spoke up. "That Hitsugaya Toshiro _is_ in fact a child. I can not approve his becoming a captain for that very reason."

"And I have to give the same vote for the same reason," Tosen stated.

"Byakuya… you are the only one who hasn't spoke your opinion," Yamamoto stated firmly.

"I hold to having some time to think about this," the noble stated firmly. However, a commotion was heard outside the doors. A sudden bickering could be heard coming from Yamamoto's lieutenant and another person. The two doors opened and Chojiro dragged in the young lieutenant that the others had been speaking about.

He knelt down and forced the boy to do so, though he really hadn't needed to. Hitsugaya's eyes had a spark of determination in them. "I apologize Yamamoto, sir… but Lieutenant Hitsugaya insisted on speaking to you about something, and when I told him that you were in a meeting discussing the future captain of squad ten, he said that it had to be now rather then later."

"I apologize profusely," Toshiro stated firmly. "But I've been trying to ask the last few days if I could take the captaincy test, but no one has taken me at all seriously, due to my age."

"Why exactly do you want to become captain?" Byakuya suddenly asked, eyeing the boy.

"Because…"

"That can be answered at your captaincy test… I am sure that Byakuya is going to want to stand in on the test," Yamamoto stated firmly.

"As will I," Aizen also came out with, his eyes glancing to Gin, who just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"So be it…" Yamamoto stated firmly.

**M**

Isshin was finally up and about and stood outside Urahara's shop, waiting impatiently for news on whom his replacement was. Aizen's threat of getting someone in that he truly wanted was desperate, and Isshin hoped that his trump card, or the one that Yamamoto had, wouldn't have to come into play. They would surely argue against his, and as for Yamamoto, he had the idea that Toshiro might not take it well.

He puffed on a cigarette, staring out at the starts, when he heard a now familiar voice. "You look very cool when you smoke like that."

"Really? It drives… drove Shiro-chan nuts," Isshin sighed. "I have to say, he's a great kid."

"And I am right in assuming that he is very much like a son to you?" Masaki suddenly asked.

"Hell yeah he is. He called me father once… only once… but I was so happy when he did," Isshin smirked.

"That is an… unusual relationship to have with ones second rank," the woman smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Isshin sighed. "However, he entered our academy at an age far younger then the norm. His reiatsu was already at a high level he was killing his granny. It was obvious that… well, he needed not a captain so much as he needed a father who could love him unconditionally and who would be happy with who he was, push him to become the best he could be. He's my kid all right."

"He sounds special. When I die, I hope to meet him. I might carry a message to him, as by that time enough time should have passed, that you are all right, and that you do care about him," the woman smiled.

"You… like kids?" Isshin suddenly asked.

"I love them, very much. I can't wait to have some of my own. For some reason though, I feel like your Shiro-chan is all ready my own. I can't explain it," she stated softly. "Tell me about him…"

"Sure… it is one of the things I feel comfortable talking about actually," came the response.

**M**

Toshiro sat in the room, watching and waiting. Ukitake sat near him, being his support one might say, through the testing process. His heart pounded in his chest. First off came the questions, mostly coming from Byakuya. "Why is it that you want to become a captain?"

"Becoming a captain is not a want to. It is a need to. It is a matter of honor to take Isshin-san taicho's place. I fill as his lieutenant, it is my duty to do so," came the reply from the boy who sat perfectly still and rigid in front of them.

"Why did you want to become a shingami?" Aizen stated firmly.

"Again, that wasn't a want to, it was a need to," Toshiro cut the answer short, and they thought he was not going to answer, however… "My need to isn't exactly something I am proud of stating out loud. When I went into the academy, it was because my reiatsu was so uncontrolled and so high, I was killing my grandmother, whom I had wanted to stay with so she wouldn't be lonely, and to take care of, because it was, is my duty as her grandson to protect her… even if it is from myself."

"What did you think of your former taicho," Yamamoto suddenly asked.

"Isshin-san taicho…" Toshiro frowned at this. "I do not understand your question sir."

"How can you not?" Aizen stated firmly.

"Hitsugaya fukutaicho, can you explain what you don't understand," Yamamoto stated firmly.

"Are you trying to get me to list all the bad or good things about him, or go into whether I liked him or not?" Toshiro stated. "Because I refuse to answer the first as that is disrespectful in the fact… in the fact… and as for the second, I don't think I understand the concept of hating someone… and I am not sure what it means to like someone."

"I am closest to grandmother… so I must like her. And I used to be close to Hinamori… so I must have liked her at one time. And I am not sure if I am close to Matsumoto… she makes things confusing… I don't think I understand her. As for taicho…"

Toshiro paused at this. "I was getting close to taicho, so I must have liked him, but… I can not truly say. I also don't see why anyone would like me either."

"Your statement sounds too much like something Gin would say," Aizen shook his head. "You were having problems saying earlier in your conversation, something, what is it."

"It is supposed to be disrespectful to speak ill of the dead, no?" Toshiro stated. "But… I am still having problems with… accepting taicho is gone."

"I think that it would be good for you to perform Bankai for us," Aizen suddenly stated.

"Now?" Toshiro turned pale.

"I don't see why not… you seem to hesitate," Aizen stated firmly.

"I hesitate because… my Bankai would cause a great deal of damage to this room… I think," Toshiro remained pale.

"Then let us move to the gardens," Yamamoto stated. They moved out of the room and Toshiro closed his eyes, his confidence wavering a bit. However, he called upon his Bankai and held it for a good minute, before releasing it. He glanced around, and saw that the garden was frozen over.

"Gomen, General Yamamoto, for wrecking your garden," the boy stammered out.

"It is completely all right," Yamamoto stated. "I see no reason why you can't pass the test. However, is there anyone who says that he can not pass?"

"I do," Aizen stated, giving Toshiro a very firm look. "He responded with a lack of emotion and seemed overly cold. I do not think that his division would accept him for that, and that he is still a child. Look at the fact that his Bankai is as uncontrolled as it is."

"I apologize Hitsugaya," Ukitake placed a hand on the small boys shoulder as his determination fell.

Aizen gave the boy a weak, unknowingly fake smile. "Come back in some time."

"I don't have a year or two… they'll likely give approval to someone else, or someone else will pass the captaincy test," Toshiro stated. "And with a new captain… everything will change at the division."

"I give my approval," Byakuya stated suddenly and unexpectedly.

"Excuse me," Aizen and Toshiro stated at the same time.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya stated, causing confusion to appear on Toshiro's young face. "You are the youngest to graduate from the academy, the youngest to ever achieve Bankai. I was also impressed with your answers, even though captain Aizen was not. He may say that they were cold, but you do have the heart of a shingami."

"Hold on… you just called me taicho…" Toshiro shook his head.

"Ahh… well, Byakuya was the hold out for your approval at the captain's meeting," Ukitake gave a half smile.

"Congratulations, Hitsugaya-Taicho," Yamamoto stated, not letting anyone know that he was glad not to have to use either of his trump cards. Toshiro could only stare in shock. Aizen was going to have a word later with Gin.

**M**

Toshiro walked back to his division with Ukitake coming with him, even though the man seemed quite sickly. "You don't have to come…"

"No… I don't," Ukitake gave a half smile. "You really should put on your haori, not drape it over your arms like that."

"I guess…"

"Something is bothering you Shiro-chan?" Ukitake asked.

"It's just…" Toshiro suddenly found himself knocked over by the door to his division as Matsumoto rushed out, with a few of the other division members. He stood up, dusting himself off. "Matsumoto… could you _please_ be a little more careful."

"Ehh… you passed the captain's test!" Matsumoto suddenly tried to embrace him, but he moved away.

"Actually… I didn't. I don't think that Aizen-taicho liked my answers, thinks I'm too much of a child, and feels I need to master my Bankai more…" the boy lowered his eyes to the ground, slightly ashamed at the fact that he hadn't passed.

"But…" Matsumoto pointed at the haori.

"Fukutaicho knows Bankai?" mummers were heard among the division members.

"I'll explain, as I think that he would rather have become taicho through the other way, as it would have proven that he has the skill needed. Hitsugaya-taicho received six recommendations and three approvals needed to become taicho of the tenth division," Ukitake stated firmly. "In other words, most of the taicho have accepted him."

Toshiro heard more mummers coming from everyone around them. Matsumoto suddenly squished him into a hug. "We need to celebrate! We need to celebrate!"

"No!" Toshiro muttered as soon as he pulled away. He suddenly felt the haori pulled from his arms by Matsumoto and forced onto his shoulders.

"Come on! We have to tell the division!" she stated, grabbing his hand and dragging him in.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled at her as he stumbled after her.


	41. Epilog

Kurosaki Isshin lay on the top of his roof, staring at the sky. It had been another long day at the clinic, and he was pleased to say, nothing really bad had happened to his kids. Well, as far as he knew. Karin and Yuzu were starting to get to be at that problematic stage. Ichigo… he had no clue what Ichigo got up to half the time. And then there was his other child.

When he had lost his soul reaper powers, there were not many things that man had come to regret, but leaving that child to fend for himself in a world that was out to bite one down was, to say the least, hard for Isshin to stomach. He also missed the kid, and wondered how much the boy, or little punk had grown since he had left.

"My biggest regret… surprisingly it was what drew us together, huh Masaki? He was the one thing I could talk about, and you wanted to hear more and more about him," Isshin smiled.

"Shiro-chan… I don't know whether to call Ichigo your big brother, or your little brother, though at one point that was easy, no?" Isshin smirked. "Chances are, he would look out for you just like I did, whether you actually liked it or not. Sorry, but he would. That is just who he is."

"Both of you would be looking out for the two girls. But… I think that Karin and Yuzu also passed you age wise equivalently. You were what, eight to ten when I left, and they're now eleven. You'd be getting mad every time any of them would treat you like a little kid."

"But… you are one… and deserve to have a little bit of happiness in your life. I mean, your going to eventually find out what a bastard that Aizen is, and I hope it doesn't ruin your friendship that you have with that Momo-nee-chan of yours. I think she would like you to call her sister once again, as much as you would like her to acknowledge that you aren't a little kid any more."

"But… I wish that you would get to act like a child every so often. Seeing those eyes, and your smile, and you warming up to people… priceless little one. A lot of people care about you,"

"If you had met Masaki, you would have loved her. You wouldn't have admitted it… maybe not even understood it, but… Toshiro… she would have loved you like you were one of our own just like I do. Hell… maybe once Grand Fisher is destroyed, she'll go to soul society and she'll meet you and take care of you for me. She defiantly won't give you a choice in the matter either," Isshin laughed.

"Love you… figure your looking at the stars again, so… I guess I can use them to say goodnight to you," Isshin smiled. He remembered quite a bit after he had lost his powers. His courting of Masaki, their marring a few years later. The children being born. The unsaid statement that their was part of their family missing, something they couldn't let the other children know about. But that was the sad fact of life, it simply wasn't fair. And who knew how Toshiro would act if he ever saw him again.


	42. BONUS

After losing his powers, Isshin had been at Urahara's shop for a few weeks and had grown close to Masaki, in multiple ways. So much so, that she had decided to introduce him to someone that she thought of as family, to say the least. She could only smile and refused to not give much detail. However, Urahara was a completely different matter.

"There is something that you need to know about this person who she calls brother," Urahara stated firmly.

"And that would be?" Isshin gave a half smile as he drank a soda, thinking about how much that Toshiro would like the drink.

"Do not be surprised if the man does not recognize you," Urahara frowned. "I can't go into more detail in that, as Masaki wants you to be surprised. "Still thinking about your lieutenant."

"Yeah… Tomo Atsuo would have loved to have seen how far the kid has grown," Isshin smirked.

"Ahh…" Urahara could only shake his head as the cat came into the room.

"Confirmation on who is the next taicho of the tenth division," Yoruichi spoke up. "Then you two can go get drunk with Masaki and her _brother_."

"And who is it…" Isshin crunched the soda can.

"The new captain is one Hitsugaya Toshiro," Yoruichi gave a half smile.

"So, he ended up passing the captain's test?' Isshin smirked.

"Hmm… no," Yoruichi stated.

This caused both men to frown at her. Urahara shook his head. "You mean to tell me that Yamamoto had to pull the trump card?"

"No… the kid received six referrals and three approvals," the cat muttered.

"So… who referred?" Isshin quickly asked.

"Unohana, the twin captains, Yamamoto, Kenpachi, and Gin…" the cat muttered. "Soi Fon and the seventh approved, while Aizen, Tosen and… Kisuke's replacement, disapproved. Byakuya held out until after the test was taken. Apparently Aizen is the one who failed Toshiro, but the sixth division noble was indeed impressed with the boy."

"Papa is so proud of him!" Isshin pretended then and there to cry.

"Yo…" striped had shook his head. "Save that for if you ever meet up with him again."

"Agreed… it is pathetic to see a grown man cry," Yoruichi growled.

"Couldn't you tell I was pretending," Isshin laughed. "I am proud of him though… he's a great kid."

"That, he defiantly is," Urahara smiled. It was then that Tessai came to the door.

"Masaki is here with her brother," the man smiled.

"Bring him in," cogs smiled, then glanced at Isshin. "Remember, he doesn't remember you, so don't act like you remember him… there is a reason for that, which I will explain later."

"Hai," Isshin smirked. His face almost though faltered when he saw someone familiar walk in.

"This is my brother Tomo Atsuo. Atsuo, this is Isshin," Masaki smiled at them.

"Ahh… nice to meet you Mr. Tomo!" Isshin suddenly sprung to his feet and shook the man's hand.

"Do I… possibly know you?" the man asked, completely taken off guard.

"Ahh… maybe in a past life?" came the humorous retort. "Who knows!"

"Atsuo… could you help Tessai make the tea?" Masaki suddenly asked.

"Sure," Atsuo shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Masaki then turned to Isshin. "You wouldn't happen to have known him before he lost his memories?"

"Actually… yes," the man stated, a half smile appearing on his face.

"Isshin…" Urahara shook his head in frustration.

"It's all right. You've already told me that you can't tell him about Soul Society because you're trying to get his memories to come back on their own, and that might prove to be a hindrance," Masaki sighed.

"He was m lieutenant before Toshiro," Isshin sighed. "There were almost two lieutenants for our division…"

"Toshiro… he wouldn't happen to be a child with white hair and teal eyes, would he?" Masaki murmured, her eyes going wide.

"Hai…" Isshin shook his head in shock. "How did you know… I never told you."

"His one memory is of that boy and the desert," Masaki smiled. "I can't tell him that the small boy was all right, but I am glad to know it. Perhaps that was why I was drawn to him, when you told me about him."

"He never told you Toshiro's name?" Isshin asked.

"Well, he refers to him as his nephew and Shiro-chan," Masaki smiled. "I owe Tomo a lot, as he's the one who pointed me in the direction of Urahara's."

"I see…" Isshin had found something good that had come out of the whole mess.


End file.
